Fossil Fighters
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Toshi is a boy with a mysterious, painful past that decides to become a Fossil Fighter. Along the way, he'll meet Rosie, the BB Bandits, and maybe open his tightly closed heart a little.
1. The rookie

_Fossil Fighters_

_I do not own the Fossil Fighters storyline or any of the songs. They belong to their owners and are protected by Copyright._

* * *

Ch.1-The rookie

* * *

The small white speedboat slashed through the sapphire ocean crests smoothly as it skimmed past the water. A male of fifteen stood at the back of the boat, gripping the metal railing connected to the top of the boat's side as he gazed to his right and allowed the ocean breeze to ruffle his spiky, dark amethyst hair. The male was five foot nine and had detached ginger eyes with a deep apathetic disinterest in them. He wore loose black cargo shorts with a silver chain hanging from the left pocket and a dark, blood red T-shirt; a small blue backpack sat on the floor of the boat by the boy's right side.

"So, you headin' to Vivosaur Island, kid?"

The boy glanced behind him to spot a male in his early thirties loping toward him.

The man had shaggy brown hair, gentle obsidian black eyes, and wore a blue T-shirt with red flower prints dotted here and there and beige summer shorts; he was only two inches shorter than the teenager.

The boy nodded as he turned to face the boat's captain, leaning his back against the railing.

"Where you comin' from?"

"Pteran Island." The boy answered in a soft, defensive voice. "About a thousand miles from Vivosaur."

"Let me guess…" The captain crossed his arms over his chest as he smiled. "You're on your way to become a Fossil Fighter, aren't you?"

The boy stared at the blue, cloud filled sky behind him as he replied, "Yeah. That's my goal."

"It takes bravery to go all the way to Vivosaur Island on your own." The captain said, holding out his hand for the boy to take. "My name's Captain Travers. What's your name, young man?"

"Toshi." The boy slowly grasped Travers' hand in return. "My name is Toshi."

"They call you Toshi, eh?" Travers grinned as he retracted his hand. "That's a great name! I can easily picture a famous Fossil Fighter named Toshi."

"Hm." Toshi stared to his left. "Famous…" He shook his head after a few seconds of thinking. "I don't aim to make a name for myself."

"If you're out to become a Fossil Fighter, I imagine you're a big fan of dinosaurs, right?"

"Yeah." Toshi shifted his attention back to Travers. "You could say that."

"Which do you like better, then: Carnivores or Herbivores?"

Toshi pondered his response for a while before he finally announced, "Carnivores, because they're powerful."

"All right." Travers nodded. "What type do you prefer: Big and strong? Or Small and quick?"

Toshi smirked as he quickly answered, "Big and strong."

"Tyrannosaurus, the fiery king of all dinosaurs or Tarbosarus, the purple-skinned jaws of death?"

"T-Rex."

Travers smiled as he once again nodded. "I'll remember that. The Tyrannosaurus fan, Toshi." Travers gazed toward the front of the boat. "Looks like we're about to arrive at Vivosaur Island." He remarked as he headed back to the wheel house.

Toshi immediately whirled around and stared ahead of him, the wind blowing his hair back, as a large Island slowly came into view; an Island shaped like a Tyrannosaurus head.

* * *

Toshi stepped onto the stone dock that had three sharply curved rock scythes on either side of the dock that threatened to close in on the teenager at any moment and slung his backpack over his right shoulder. He gradually surveyed the area around him, his lips turned upward in a tiny, determined smile.

The Fighter Area, as a sign nearby declared, had neatly bricked roads, three buildings standing side by side a few feet apart from each other, and several trees surrounding the area. A small, dome-shaped building with a red roof sat in-between a larger building that seemed like a hotel on its right and a gigantic, dome-shaped colosseum building with an open door and an exact copy of the dock as an entranceway on its left.

"So long for now, Toshi." Travers called from the wheel room. "I wish you the best of luck!"

Toshi silently waved as Travers' boat pulled away. He then gazed ahead as he started to walk.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island!" A voice chirped.

Toshi quickly stepped back as a girl in her twenties suddenly appeared in front of him.

The girl had long, chocolate brown hair, eager gold eyes, and wore a dark maroon skirt and a beige T-shirt.

"This is the Island where the dinosaurs of past ages lie underground!"

"Yes, welcome!" A second girl popped up next to the first.

She had blonde hair the same length as the first girl's and deep mud brown eyes. She wore a blue skirt and a yellow T-shirt.

"I'm Beth!" The first girl announced.

"And I'm Sue!" The second girl said proudly.

"…Toshi." Toshi responded slowly, wondering if these girls were crazy.

"This is Vivosaur Harbor, Vivosaur Island's only port." Beth explained in a calm tone. "New people arrive every day. Some are just fans of dinosaurs, but others are new Fossil Fighters in the making."

"We work here as support staff for the Fossil Fighters." Sue agreed with a nod.

"To become a Fossil Fighter, you'll need to visit the Fossil Center and talk to Dr. Diggins. To get to the center, just go right up this path," Beth moved to the side, Sue copying her, so Toshi could see. "It's just straight ahead."

A man in his late twenties paced in front of the red-roofed building. He had spiky turquoise air, equally turquoise eyes and donned orange shorts, a blue and ginger T-shirt, glasses, and a white lab coat over his shirt; he was two inches taller than Toshi.

"So much to do." The man muttered as he crawled closer to Toshi and the two girls. "So much to do." He picked up a nearby pebble, apparently searching for something. "No, that's not it…" The man lifted up a book laying sadly on a table. "Hmm…that's not it, either." He continued examining items close to him before he abruptly halted. "Hang on a tick…"

The man smiled.

"I've got it!" He bolted to his right, heading toward the Guild Area; a sign leading to the section of the Island bravely pronounced the area in faded black letters.

"Excuse me, Dr. Diggins!" Beth yelled.

Dr. Diggins skidded to a stop and stared toward Beth.

"May I assume you're here to take our newest recruit to the Fossil Center?"

"What…?" Diggins questioned, looking at Toshi, who blinked vacantly back at him. "Oh, a new recruit? Of course!" Diggins smiled. "Always happy to show a new recruit the ropes! Let me just…." He glanced around absentmindedly. "Change schedule…" Diggins peered back at Beth. "What are we talking about again?"

Before Beth could reply, Diggins shook his head.

"Never mind. I'll see you later."

With that, Diggins scurried away, muttering to himself, "So much to do…so much to do…."

Beth sighed, shaking her head as she said, "That was the head of the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggins. He'll be responsible for issuing you your Fighter's License. Good luck with that…." She waved as Toshi walked toward the Fossil Center and entered the tiny building.

Inside the Fossil Center had two doors on either side of the reception desk and another door diagonal to the one on Toshi's left. The girl standing behind the reception desk had blond hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore blue jeans and a dark brown T-shirt; she was five foot five, nineteen, and wore a nametag that revealed that her name was Wendy.

"Welcome to the Fossil Center!" She greeted happily as Toshi headed toward the desk. "I'm Wendy!"

"Toshi." Toshi gave a minuscule nod of acknowledgement.

"I take it you're here to become a Fossil Fighter?"

Toshi gave another nod.

"Dr. Diggins returned just a while ago, but has unfortunately wandered off again. It could be a while before we find him. You may want to check into the hotel next door while you wait."

"Thank you." Toshi whispered as he turned and exited the Fossil Center. He had only just walked halfway from the entrance when he heard someone cry, "I can't stop!"

Toshi glanced to his right to spot a girl his age charging toward him like a bug was chasing her.

Both gave a startled gasp as they crashed into each other and collapsed to the ground from the collision.

Toshi shook his head as he pushed himself into a sitting position before he glared at the girl in front of him. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized as she stared up at Toshi.

The girl had light green hair with a beige hat on top of her head, purple eyes, and wore dark brown jeans and a dirty white T-shirt; she was a few inches taller than Toshi.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked as she stood up and held out a hand to the boy. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Toshi looked at the girl's hand before he glanced away with a grunt as he climbed to his feet himself.

"Anyway, I'm Peggy." The girl explained, dropping her hand. "I was running….to get in shape, you know? And I guess I must've gone too fast because I couldn't slow down." Peggy shrugged as she turned and walked away from Toshi. "Anyway, I'm really sorry."

Toshi only snorted as he continued on is way to the hotel and entered the pristine building. Inside, the floor was tiled and a lonely palm tree sat in the center of the room. Two elevators sat at the end of the lobby at either side of the room and a desk sat to Toshi's right.

A male in his twenties strode up to Toshi. He had black hair, black eyes, and wore a dark blue suit.

"Welcome to the Relic Hotel." He greeted. "Where we provide quality lodging for aspiring Fossil Fighters! We've been expecting you, Toshi." The manager-his nametag said he was Yamamoto-turned and walked toward the elevator across from his desk, motioning for Toshi to follow him. "Right this way, please."

Toshi trailed after Yamamoto, who pushed the up button on the elevator.

"This elevator will take you to your room." He explained as he and Toshi stepped into the cramped space; it was obvious the machine wasn't used to holding two people as it whirred and slowly climbed upward, taking the two males to the second floor. Yamamoto led Toshi to a door standing at the end of the hallway once they had exited the elevator.

"This is your room." Yamamoto announced as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Toshi entered his room and glanced around.

The room had a bed against the wall next to the door, a green rug in the center of the wooden floor, an empty bookshelf, a desk with a laptop that sat next to the bed, a stone balcony with double French doors leading to the deck, and a door diagonal from the balcony that was obviously the bathroom.

"Nice." Toshi complimented as he dumped his backpack onto his bed.

"Here is your key." Yamamoto handed Toshi a small gold key then exited the room. "Have a nice stay."

Toshi sighed as he placed the key in his right pocket and pulled out the chain hanging from his other pocket. He stared at the tiny fang connected to the end; a baby velociraptor tooth.

"I'm here, mom." He murmured, gripping the tooth as a small smile crossed his face. "Just like you wanted me to."

* * *

After he had unpacked all his things, Toshi returned to the Fossil Center, hoping Dr. Diggins had come back. After a quick check with Wendy, Toshi headed into the room on the right of the reception desk, entering a lab room.

"Dr. Diggins?" Toshi questioned, walking up to the scientist standing at a nearby crescent-shaped desk.

"Oh!" Diggins, who had his back to the boy, turned to face Toshi. "Hi, there! Uh, Toshi, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Diggins. I'm the director and head researcher for the Fossil Center. Good to meet you properly."

Toshi shook Diggins' outstretched hand. "You, too."

"Sorry if I was a little scatter when we first met." Diggins chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand as he retracted his right. "This places keeps me really, really busy." He removed his hand as he cleared his throat and stared at Toshi calmly. "Fossil hunting is all kinds of fun. I should know-it's my life's work. I've been interested in fossils since I was a little boy…" Diggins' eyes took on a faraway gaze as he continued, "I broke my mother's favorite teacup and tired to hide it by burying it in the garden. A few shovel scoops later, I found this strange rock. I stopped digging to get a closer look at it. It turned out to be a Stegosaurus fossil! I was so excited, I forgot what I was doing in the first place. I ran inside to show my mom. She asked me where I got it, and before I knew it, I had to explain why I was digging in the garden."

Diggins chuckled, shaking his head as he came out of his reminiscing.

"I've only seen my mother that angry a few times, but even so, I was excited about my discovery! That Stegosaurus fossil is still my most prized possession."

Toshi reached into his pocket and grasped the raptor tooth.

"But enough about me. Let me explain about being a Fossil Fighter." Diggins smiled as he placed his hands in his lab coat pockets. "As a Fossil Fighter, you search for fossils, dig them up, then se them to revive dinosaurs. Fossil Fighters strive to revive stronger and stronger dinosaurs and eventually become Master Fighters. You'll bring fossils you've dug up at dig sites to the Fossil Center for cleaning and revival."

"Cleaning…and revival…?" Toshi questioned quietly.

"Cleaning is the process of removing extra rock from around the fossil." Diggins explained. "Bringing dinosaurs to life from fossils you've cleaned is called revival…and revived dinosaurs are called Vivosaurs; more on that later. Fossils can be divided into four types-head, body, arms, and legs. As long as you have the head, you can revive the dinosaur. The revival process isn't perfect, though. Dinosaurs we revive pick up traits from their environment, which can give them odd appearances and powers. That's why we call them Vivosaurs, since most aren't technically dinosaurs at all. In any case, you should know that the more parts you find, the stronger it'll be."

Diggins led Toshi to a large machine at the back of the room.

"Ok, time to take your first step toward becoming a Fossil Fighter-learning how to clean a fossil!"

Toshi stepped in front of the machine as Diggins slid a large, light brown rock underneath the huge touch screen. Using the hammer he was provided with, Toshi started to chip away at the outer coating until he saw a white speck. Once he had managed that, he used the drill to clean away the rest of the rock, revealing the head of a carnivore dinosaur.

"Good job!" Diggins congratulated, picking up the fossil. "Now, let's revive the fossil." He headed toward a machine diagonal to the fossil machine, placed the fossil beneath the screen, and pressed a green button. The machine hummed and the fossil glowed a bright emerald. After a few seconds, a Vivosaur appeared on the screen.

The Vivosaur was large, dark blue with thick sharp claws, teeth, and had two rows of curved spikes along the back of its neck and down its back. Its piercing red eyes stared fiercely down at Toshi and Diggins.

"This is the Vivosaur Spinax." Diggins said as the Vivosaur vanished and a small gold medal the size of a quarter slid out from the revival machine. Diggins picked up the coin. "One advantage of our revival process is that Vivosaurs can be carried around as Dino Medals. You can always have your favorite Vivosaur with you to challenge other Fossil Fighters in Fossil Battles." He grabbed Toshi's left wrist and placed the Dino Medal in his palm. "That Vivosaur is for you to keep, Toshi."

Toshi stared at the Dino Medal, which was engraved with Spinax's body, in his hand. "Are you sure?" He questioned, glancing up at Diggins with slight curiosity.

Diggins nodded. "And that about does it for the basics. All right, let's take that Vivosaur to the Fossil Stadium for our test. If you pass, you'll qualify for your Fighter's License. You won't just be battling, by the way- you'll also be tested on your cleaning ability."

"Thank you, Dr. Diggins." Toshi gave a small nod before he turned and exited the Fossil Center. As he headed to Fossil Stadium, Toshi glanced at Spinax's Dino Medal.

"We're going to be a powerful team, Spinax."

From within the medal, Spinax roared as Toshi entered Fossil Stadium.

Inside, there were bookshelves filled with books, a red carpet leading to the reception desk at the end of the lobby and two doors on either side of the reception desk. Toshi headed toward the reception desk where a girl around twenty stood.

She had silver hair, brown eyes, and wore blue jeans and a green T-shirt; a nametag said she was Tiffany.

"Welcome to Fossil Stadium!" She chirped. "I'm Tiffany. You must be Toshi, here for your Fighter's test. First, I'll have you take your cleaning exam. Go through the door on your right."

Toshi walked to the door on the right of the reception desk and entered a hallway where another door stood at the end. A small robot floated up to him. The robot was yellow with a twisting spiral horn on top its head that apparently kept it airborne. Its thin metal arms ended in clawed hooks for hands.

"Greetings." The robot said in a computerized, whirring voice. "I am KL-34N. I wish you the best, Toshi. Good luck getting your Fighter's License. You must score fifty or higher on your cleaning test. Let us begin." KL-34N led Toshi into a door next to them-somehow, Toshi had failed to notice it-where a cleaning machine stood in a otherwise vacant room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Toshi and KL-34N exited the room.

"Excellent!" KL-34N chirped. "You passed and what outstanding technique. You will surely become a top-class Fossil Fighter, Toshi. It is now time for the next portion of the Fighter's test. Please see Tiffany at the reception desk."

Toshi watched KL-34N hover away before he headed toward the reception desk.

"Congratulations on passing your cleaning test, Toshi." Tiffany praised. "Now it's time for your final-a Fossil Battle. Go through the door on your right again."

Toshi strode toward the door and entered the hallway. At the end, a familiar face stood near the door leading to the battle arena.

"We meet again, Toshi!" Travers laughed. "Do you remember me? I'm the captain of the vessel that brought you to this Island."

"I wouldn't forget you." Toshi gave a tiny, rare smile.

"I guess it's time for your first Fossil Battle. And I don't expect to lose."

Together, they walked onto the gigantic battlefield with stands surrounding the outer part of the field like a shall with several screaming people. Toshi and Travers faced each other at opposite ends and each pulled out one Dino Medal.

"Spinax, you're in charge!" Toshi flipped up his Dino Medal which glowed.

Spinax landed on the ground with a crash and roared loudly.

"Go, Goyo!" Travers tossed up his Dino Medal and it also flashed.

Goyo alighted in front of Travers. Goyo was a medium-sized Vivosaur that had dark blue skin with yellow markings and sharp purple horns lined along the back of its head like stakes. Goyo growled, unfazed by the difference in size between him and Spinax, and shook his head in his eagerness to battle.

"Goyo!" Travers ordered. "Use Rock Head!"

Goyo charged at Spinax, head lowered in preparation to ram his opponent.

"Spinax." Toshi growled. "Counter with Spinax Fang!"

Goyo slammed his head into Spinax's stomach, but the large Vivosaur seemed indifferent to the attack as he sank his pointed teeth into the back of Goyo's neck and threw the Vivosaur back to his owner.

"Rock Head again!"

Goyo shook his head as he slowly climbed to his feet and once again dashed at Spinax.

"Spinax Fang to finish him off!"

Spinax snarled, sidestepping Goyo's strike, and clamped down on his back. He shook the Vivosaur before tossing Goyo for good measure. Goyo crashed into the stadium wall and collapsed to the ground before fading away as he returned to his Dino Medal.

"Well, how about that, Toshi!" Travers said as he and Toshi exited from Fossil Colosseum. "I guess that makes you an official Fossil Fighter!"

They both halted near the reception desk.

"Here. Take this." Travers reached into his pockets and pulled out a medium-sized rock.

"What is it?" Toshi questioned as he slowly took the rock.

"It's a fossil rock for the Vivosaur you said you liked." Travers explained. "It isn't a head, though, so you can't revive it. But, the head is out there for you to find, Toshi. I'm wishing you the best." Travers patted Toshi's shoulder as he turned and walked away. "Good luck."

"Congratulations, Toshi!"

Toshi glanced to his left to see Dr. Diggins walking toward him.

"You passed your Fighter's test! I can now present you with your Fighter's License." Diggins held out a laminated red card with Toshi's picture on it to Toshi, who looked at it. "That's proof that you're now a recognized Fossil Fighter." Diggins looked at the watch on is right wrist. "Yikes, where'd the time go? You must be tired anyway, Toshi." Diggins smiled as he stared back at the boy before him. "Sorry for all the yapping again. Your life as a licensed Fossil Fighter begins with a bang tomorrow. Get yourself a good night's rest." Diggins strode away from Toshi, calling over his shoulder, "Best of luck on your road to becoming a Master Fighter, Toshi!"

Toshi stared at the license in his hand, then held up Spinax's Dino Medal to show the Vivosaur his card.

"We're a certified team now, Spinax. You ready to show the world what we got?"

Spinax roared from inside his Dino Medal.

Toshi smiled. "We'll show them." He placed his Fighter's License and Spinax's Dino Medal in his right pocket as he strode toward Fossil Stadium's door. "We'll show 'em."

* * *

Toshi's first Vivosaur: Spinax. Spinax is actually very intelligent. He helps Toshi with a lot of things...


	2. The missing medals

Ch.2-The missing medals

Yeah. This is where Rosie comes in. ^^

* * *

Toshi opened his left eyes slightly with a grunt when someone knocked on his door. He sat up, his dark blue blankets falling around his waist, revealing his bare chest that was dotted with faint scars; an old scar crossed the circumference of Toshi's right arm like a band.

"Hello?" Someone questioned. "Anyone home?"

Toshi mumbled tiredly as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up.

"Toshi?"

Toshi opened his door a crack, poking his head around the edge of the door as he kept his half-naked body well hidden. "Diguns…?"

"I forgot a few things yesterday. Here's a sonar system for detecting fossils and a pickaxe to dig them up." Diggins handed Toshi a small rectangular contraption and a sharp-edged, foldable pickaxe. "The sonar detects items underground, including fossil rocks. You should get some practice first, so I suggest you go to a trial dig site. Go talk to Bea Ginner in the Park Area. She'll show you the ropes. Anyway," Diggins turned, raising his hand in farewell. "I've got to get back to the Fossil Center."

Toshi gave a half-hearted wave as he closed his door. He stared at the sonar in his hand. "Seems like you may get a new partner, Spinax."

* * *

Toshi glanced around as he walked through the Park Area; the area was large and with no building in sight. There were only trees, a couple benches, square-shaped bushes, and lampposts spread around the entire place. Toshi had his sonar in his pocket and his minimized pickaxe connected to his belt as he searched for Bea.

"Are you the new Fighter?"

Toshi halted and glanced to his left to see a woman with blue hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing dirty brown jeans and a purple T-shirt standing close to a large lawn. Slowly, he headed toward the woman. "Yeah."

"My name's Bea Ginner; no jokes, please. I teach all the rookies who come here the basics of digging up fossils. Shall we go to the trial dig site and get some hands-on experiences?" Bea led Toshi to the center of the lawn behind her. "Just tap your sonar and it'll detect items. Now, I'll bury three rocks. I want you to dig them up."

Toshi looked away, giving Bea a chance to bury the three rocks.

"All right."

Toshi stared at Bea.

"Use your sonar to find the three rocks I buried. I'll even let you keep fossil rocks you dig up."

Toshi searched around, giving his sonar an occasional tap. When he heard a pinging sound from the machine, he paused and used his pickaxe to dig up a fossil rock. It was a Spinax head.

"That's a fossil you've revived." Bea explained, taking the rock from Toshi as the boy continued his search for the other two rocks. "So, I'll take it."

Toshi picked up a regular rock. He stared at it with mild disappointment before dropping it.

"Yeah, that'll happen occasionally."

Toshi soon found the last rock; an unknown fossil rock.

"That's a fossil rock you haven't revived yet." Bea said. "You won't know what's in that fossil until you've cleaned it. You can wander around and dig up fossils if you want. Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Yeah." Toshi placed his right hand in his pocket, cradling the fossil rock in his left arm. "I'm ready to leave."

* * *

Toshi entered the Fossil Center and headed to the cleaning room.

"Hello!"

Toshi hopped back as a white robot with a swirling red horn abruptly appeared in front of him.

The robot caught Toshi's fossil-the boy had dropped it in his shock-and held it out to the boy.

"Who's this…?" Toshi questioned as he took the fossil and the robot stared at him with what could only be called admiration.

"Well now, Toshi, let me introduce KL-33N." Dr. Diggins said as he walked toward Toshi and the robot. "He'll be assisting you with cleaning."

"Pleased to meet you." KL-33N whirred. "KL-33N at your service."

"KL-33N is here to manage your fossil rocks and cleaned fossils." Dr. Diggins explained.

"I am unrivaled when it comes to revival!" KL-33N chirped as he saluted excitedly. "Ready to serve!"

"KL-33N is also programmed to observe your cleaning and learn over time." Dr. Diggins continued. "When he's watched you long enough, you may well be able to let him handle all your cleaning for you."

"I will do my best!" KL-33N announced proudly as he clasped his metallic arms in front of him. "And I will certainly learn faster by watching the master!"

"You've got to give him credit for his eagerness, eh?" Dr. Diggins laughed. "I'm sure you guys will get along great!" He gave a short wave as he exited the room. "See you!"

Toshi stared after Dr. Diggins, then looked at KL-33N. "All right, why don't you watch me clean this rock I dug up?" Toshi motioned to the fossil rock in his arm.

"Yes, Master!" KL-33N cheered.

Toshi smirked as he headed toward the cleaning machine. "Love your enthusiasm, KL."

KL-33N watched Toshi with intense interest as the boy carefully cleaned the rock. Once he had finished, a head of a medium-sized carnivore was revealed.

"A Shanshan head." KL-33N noted as he picked up the fossil. "I'll commerce with the revival." He floated toward the revival machine, placed the fossil inside, the pressed the green start button.

A few minutes later, a Vivosaur half Spinax's size appeared on the screen. The Vivosaur had pink scales, a tilted, fan-shaped appendage at the end of its tail and three yellow spikes sat above its green eyes.

"You now have a Shanshan." KL-33N handed Toshi Shanshan's Dino Medal.

Toshi brandished Shanshan's Dino Medal to Spinax. "Told you you'd have a new friend, Spinax."

Spinax growled while Shanshan gave a cute snarl.

* * *

After he had lunch, Toshi returned to the trial dig site to search for more fossils, but failed in finding any new ones.

"Oh, hi there!"

Toshi glanced behind him to see a boy his age walking toward him.

The boy wore brown jeans with flames dotted here and there and a matching jacket and hat; he wore a black T-shirt underneath his jacket.

"I'm Holt. Good to meetcha."

"Toshi." Toshi gradually extended his hand to shake Holt's.

"You've only fought one-on-one battles, right?"

"I've only be in one one-on-one battle, actually."

"Let me show you the deal with two-on-two battles. Why don't I test you, rookie?"

Toshi smiled challengingly. "I won't lose."

"Don't think I'm going easy on ya." Holt chuckled as he and Toshi pulled out two Dino Medals. "Go, Igua and V-raptor!"

A large, green-scaled Vivosaur with thick straight claws for thumbs appeared next to a small, blue-feathered Vivosaur with blue spines stretched along its back and head; Igua was a Herbivore, while V-raptor was a meat-eater.

"V-raptor, Veloci-claw on Shanshan! Igua, Fist Jab on Spinax!"

Igua and V-raptor charged at Toshi's Vivosaurs.

"Spinax, Spinax Fang on V-raptor! Shanshan, Shan fang on Igua!"

Shanshan charged at Igua, confusing V-raptor, who changed direction and continued running toward the Vivosaur. Spinax waited for his chance, watching the fight before him.

Shanshan unexpectedly leaped up as he neared Igua and V-raptor crashed into the herbivore.

Spinax dashed at the two confused Vivosaur as Shanshan landed behind Igua and slammed his teeth into the plant-eater's back twice while Spinax attacked V-raptor. Angered, Igua slashed his sharp-clawed thumb at Shanshan, slicing a small laceration in the Vivosaur's side. V-raptor clawed Spinax's snout with his razor-sharp back claws as he scrambled to stand up.

"V-raptor, Veloci-claw on Shanshan again!" Holt ordered. "Igua, another Fist Jab on Spinax!"

Spinax evaded Igua's strike, then sank his teeth into the Vivosaur's neck, tossed the herbivore to the ground, and crashed his heavy tail into Igua's back.

Shanshan tried to copy Spinax's impromptu move, but V-raptor bit his claws into the Vivosaur, landing a critical hit.

Shanshan wailed as he returned to his Dino Medal.

"Finish him off!" Holt yelled.

Spinax roared, glaring at the rushing V-raptor, then grabbed Igua's neck as the Vivosaur struggled to get up, and hurled Igua into the oncoming V-raptor. Both Vivosaur collided into each other and vanished simultaneously.

"Wow! That's some good battling there." Holt praised, patting Toshi's back. "You beat me and I'm pretty good! I guess I'll see you later." Holt waved as he walked away.

"Hey there, Toshi!"

Toshi peered to his left as Dr. Diggins trotted toward him.

"Looks like you've revived two Vivosaurs already."

Toshi stared at the two Dino Medals he held in his right hand as he gave a thin smile. "They're pretty strong, too."

"In that case, I guess you've learned all you can at the trial dig site! I'm giving you permission to travel to an honest-to-goodness dig site-Greenhorn Plains! Talk to Beth at the harbor to go to dig sites. Good luck, all right?" Dr. Diggins strode away, waving. "Don't excavate anything I wouldn't excavate!"

Toshi watched Dr. Diggins leave before he looked at his two Dino Medals. "You guys ready to really excavate?"

Spinax and Shanshan gave affirmative bellows.

Toshi smirked, placing both Dino Medals in his pocket. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

Toshi glanced around as he halted. He stood in a large, grassy area with trees here and there, but nothing of interest though it was a pace that was untouched by humans.

"Hey, Toshi!"

Toshi peered to his right to see Holt coming toward him.

"Good to see you again."

Toshi quietly nodded.

"I was just on my way to clean some fossils." Holt placed his hand on Toshi's shoulder as he walked past. "I'm sure I'll see you around the island."

Toshi stared after the boy, then got to work searching for new fossils. Once he found two-placing them in the backpack he wore on his back for safekeeping-he headed deeper into Greenhorn Plains and soon spotted a man standing at the entrance to another part of the plains. The man had black hair, squinty black eyes, glasses, and wore a clean, light blue suit.

"I'm a member of the Fossil Center." The man explained as Toshi approached him. "The area past here is extremely rich with rare and incredible fossils. Fossil Battles are strictly prohibited beyond this point. We can't risk damaging the fossil, can we?" The man held out his hand. "You'll have to hand over your Dino Medals to me before entering."

Toshi took out his two medals and stared at them. Warily, he placed them into the man's palm.

The man smiled as he stepped aside. "Thanks for your compliance. You're free to enter."

Toshi watched the man as he walked into the area, thinking something was strange, then shrugged; if he could find a rare fossil, it would all be worth it. After a couple of minutes of searching, Toshi only came up with regular rocks. He growled in annoyance as he stomped toward the area entrance.

"That dirty little…" Toshi stopped when he spotted two Dino Medals lying on the ground close to the gate where the Fossil Center worker had stood, but now it was empty. He picked the medals up and after checking them over, Toshi confirmed that they were his.

"Hey! Wh-where'd he go?"

Toshi glanced behind him to see a girl his age trotting toward him.

The girl had pink hair in thick pigtails, equally pink eyes, and wore blue jeans, a gold T-shirt, and had a pink hat atop her head. The girl halted close to Toshi and glanced around fervently.

"The guy from the Fossil Center who was here before-where did he go? I wasn't the only one to hand my Dino Medals over to that guy, was I?" The girl started to search around for her Dino Medals. After a few seconds, she straightened from her crouch with furious eyes. "We've all been tricked! There wasn't a single amazing or rare fossil to be found around here! All I got was a bunch of rusty, dirty old garbage! And to make matters worse, he ran off with my medals!"

The girl suddenly stared at Toshi as if she finally realized he was there and stalked toward him, grabbing his right wrist, which held his Dino Medals.

"Wait! You've still got your Dino Medals. How'd you manage that?"

Toshi twisted his wrist out of the strange girl's grasp and placed his Dino Medals in his right pocket.

"Oh, I get it; you're a rookie. Your Vivosaurs are still pretty weak. That's why he just tossed your Dino Medals to the ground." The girl gave a frustrated growl, clenching her hands into fists. "But my Vivosaurs were really strong! I was ready for my level-up battle." She placed her left hand against her chin thoughtfully; Toshi had to admit this girl was unpredictable the way she changed moods so rapidly.

"That guy said he worked for the Fossil Center, right? So I guess that's the place to start." The girl strode past Toshi, smiling proudly.

"Come on! Let's get to the Fossil Center!"

"Whoa. 'Let's'?" Toshi questioned and the girl halted to look back at him. "As in we? Nu-uh. I didn't say I'd help you." Toshi headed the opposite way the girl was heading, raising his left hand in a farewell gesture. "Later."

The girl frowned, grabbed the back of Toshi's shirt, and dragged him toward Greenhorn Plain's entrance.

"I said we're going to the Fossil Center." She growled.

Toshi only sighed in response.

* * *

The girl paused in front of Wendy's desk, Toshi standing beside her, and glared at Wendy.

"I sure hope you have an explanation for this!" She said angrily.

"Sorry, miss, but I don't understand." Wendy replied in confusion. "Can I help you with something?"

"Help me with something?" The girl demanded, slamming her hands on the desk and leaning closer to Wendy with irritated eyes. "How about getting back my Dino Medals your employee stole from me in Greenhorn Plains!"

"Greenhorn Plains, you say?" Wendy stuttered, stepping away from the infuriated girl in front of her. "Let me check the duty roster." She pointed toward her right as she skittered off in that direction. "It'll just take a moment."

The girl stepped back with an annoyed huff as she crossed her arms over her chest and agitatedly tapped her foot.

A few seconds later, Wendy came back, holding a sheet of paper in her left hand. "That's odd…" She murmured, staring at the sheet. "We don't actually have anyone scheduled for duty in Greenhorn Plains today."

"Wh-what?" The girl snapped, snatching the paper from Wendy and quickly scanning over it. "What do you mean? Who stole my medals, then?" The girl tossed the paper behind her and said, as Wendy caught the paper before it could hit the ground, "This is very bad. This is very bad! We'll have to go to the police."

The girl grabbed Toshi's wrist and towed him out of the Fossil Center.

Toshi glanced over his shoulder and mouthed, "Help me." as the girl cried, "Let's get to the Guild Area!"

Wendy shook her head and mouthed back, "No."

* * *

"I'm sure Bullwort will be able to help us!" The girl declared as she and Toshi waked into the Guild Area.

Like the Fighter Area, the Guild Area had three buildings. On the far left was a large structure with a beautifully carved wing atop it. Next to the building-which announced itself as the Richmond building-was a small police station where the girl was dragging Toshi. And the last building, which looked like the Fossil Center, was a small store that sold sweets, clothes, and items for Fossil Fighters.

"Is there something wrong?" An officer questioned as the girl halted in front of the desk he stood at.

Inside the police station, the floor was tiled and had the reception desk square in the middle of the tiny lobby. Two doors stood on either side of the desk; one obviously led to the cell room while the other must have lead to the Captain's office.

"Yes, there is something wrong." The girl said. "We need to talk to Captain Bullwort immediately."

"Why is it 'we'?" Toshi asked, glancing at the girl beside him.

"Captain Bullwort is in his office…" The officer pointed to the door on his right with a sigh. "As usual. I'm sure he can help you with whatever problems you have."

"Thank you very much." The girl nodded, striding toward the door, all the while dragging Toshi behind her. "I'll talk to him."

"Then why are you dragging me along?" Toshi inquired in mild frustration as they entered Bullwort's office.

A man of large build stood near a desk, looking calm and dignified. He had brown hair, gray eyes, and wore the officer uniform and a blue cap on his head.

"Captain!" The girl released Toshi and ran up to the man that seemed more like a football player than a police captain. "Captain Bullwort!"

Bullwort peered down at the girl and smiled as he crouched down so he was eyelevel with her. "Ah, what's the matter, young lady? Did someone throw away one of your dolls or something?"

"Hardly!" The girl replied angrily. "My Dino Medals were stolen! My Di-no Me-da-ls! Without them, do I even count as a Fighter? I need the police to investigate immediately!" The girl pointed behind her. "The criminal could be out there stealing Medals right now!"

Toshi stepped to the side, his face an unreadable blank, getting out of the way of the girl's pointing finger.

"Well, that is serious." Bullwort said as he stood up from his squat. "Do you remember what the suspect looked like?"

"Yeah, umm…." The girl gazed at the ground as she tried to remember the thief's face. "He has eyes like a Lambeosaurus…and his mouth was exactly like an Anatotitan's!"

_What…?_ Toshi pondered in confusion, trying to picture the two dinosaurs in his mind.

"Hmm…" Bullwort sighed. "Finding this criminal might be tougher than I thought…."

"But I had _ten_ Dino Medals!" The girl protested. "Do you know how long it took me to get them? I was going to take my level-up battle!" She turned her back on Bullwort with an agitated growl. "I won't stand for this!"

Toshi scratched the back of his neck, wondering when this scenario and the girl's tirade were going to be over.

The girl glanced at Toshi as if once again remembering that he were there.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized. "Here I am dragging you all over the Island and I haven't even introduced myself! My name's Rosie."

Toshi gave a low snort, angered that she'd tell him now instead of earlier and muttered, "I'm Toshi."

"Your name's Toshi?" Rosie asked before she smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

Toshi gave a short nod.

"I'd be really grateful if you helped me look for the thief."

"I guess I already agreed when you dragged me the first time." Toshi growled, narrowing his eyes slightly as he gazed at Rosie coldly. "I don't have a choice, anyhow."

Rosie grinned, obviously delighted.

"Wait a minute!" Bullwort interrupted. "If you suddenly got a bunch of brand-new Vivosaurs, you'd want to try them out, right? I would think the criminal is heading someplace where Fossil Battles are fought."

"Some place like….Fossil Stadium!" Rosie gasped. "That's it! Thank you, Captain Bullwort!" Rosie glanced at Toshi eagerly. "Let's get to Fossil Stadium!"

Toshi watched as Rosie bolted out of the room and slowly followed after her.

_At least she's not dragging me anymore…_He thought.

* * *

"Let's get in a Fossil Battle!" Rosie stated as she and Toshi neared Fossil Stadium. "Someone could be using my precious Vivosaurs!"

"And by us," Toshi sighed as they entered the stadium. "You mean me."

"Are you here to compete in a Fossil Battle?" Tiffany questioned as Toshi and Rosie halted in front of her desk.

"I am." Toshi growled, giving a swift glower in Rosie's direction.

"May I please see your Fighter's License?"

Toshi slid his license toward Tiffany and she sliced it through a card reader.

"Toshi, our records list you as a level-one Fighter. When you're ready, please head through the door on you're right."

Toshi walked toward the door and entered into the hallway. He halted at the end and peered into the ongoing battle in the stadium. It was a boy his age with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing blue overalls and a brown T-shirt against a man in his early eighties with snow white hair, blue eyes, and donning blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt.

"Hey!'' Rosie snapped, pointing at the boy. "That guy has my Vivosaurs, the rat!" Rosie glanced at Toshi with a smile. "Don't worry-those Vivosaurs aren't my best ones. You should be able to win easily. Remember, you have to win!" She pushed Toshi into the arena and the door shut behind him before Toshi could protest. Instead, he faced his opponent, who was hilariously named P.B. Jay.

Jay tossed up his two Dino Medals and a Spinax and a V-raptor appeared.

Toshi called out his Shanshan and Spinax.

"V-raptor, Veloci-claw on Spinax!" Jay ordered; he didn't command his Spinax to do anything.

"Spinax counter with Spinax Fang!"

V-raptor charged at Spinax, readying his sickle claws on his feet.

Spinax dodged, slammed his foot into V-raptor and pinned the squealing Vivosaur to the ground before clamping his fangs around V-raptor's throat.

V-raptor gave a strangled cry before disappearing. Spinax gave a triumphant roar.

"Spinax Fang on Spinax!" Jay called.

Jay's Spinax dashed at Toshi's Spinax.

Spinax gave a fierce look at his oncoming opponent, then grinned when Shanshan, after an order from Toshi, snapped his teeth in Spinax's knee.

Jay's Spinax snarled, trying to shake off the annoying Vivosaur, and finally managed to detach Shanshan from his leg.

Shanshan struck the ground with a yelp.

Spinax stared down at his bleeding knee then glared up at Shanshan with a low snarl. He charged at the distracted Vivosaur, who was still trying to figure out a way to stand up, but was interrupted in his rush when Toshi's Spinax crashed its head in a random headbutt, knocking the other Vivosaur into the stadium wall.

Toshi smiled as Jay's Spinax disappeared and recalled Shanshan and Spinax.

"You did it, Toshi!" Rosie cheered as Toshi exited the stadium, Jay sadly trailing behind him. Rosie glowered at Jay as she, him, and Toshi halted near Tiffany's desk. "I'll take my Vivosaurs back now, thank you very much."

"Whoa, whoa." Jay held up his hands defensively. "Hold up. I bought these Dino Medals with my own money." He slowly lowered his hands. "What makes you think they're yours?"

Rosie raised a confused eyebrow as she questioned, "You bought them? Are you sure you didn't steal them from me?"

"Steal them?" Jay shook his head. "No, of course not! What's going on here?"

"The Vivosaurs you were just battling with are the very same ones that were stolen from me in Greenhorn Plains! Who did you buy them from?"

"I bought them from a guy named Medal-Dealer Joe." Jay explained. "Can't miss him-he's got eyes like a Lambeosaurus."

"That's the guy!" Rosie cried. "He calls himself Medal-Dealer Joe, huh? Do you know where we can find him?"

Jay shook his head. "I don't know where he is now, but I first heard about him at the Fossil Guild."

"The Fossil Guild." Rosie confirmed. "Got it. We'll check it out." Rosie turned to leave when she remembered something.

"Oh…I know you were a victim here, too, and I feel bad, but would you mind giving me my Dino Medals back?"

"Of course." Jay held out the two Dino Medals to Rosie. "I never would have bought them if I thought they were stolen property."

Rosie took her Dino Medals with a relived smile.

"And something will have to be done about that conman Medal-Dealer Joe." Jay walked away from Toshi and Rosie. "I'll talk to the police."

Rosie looked at Toshi. "Ok, Toshi, let's get over to the Fossil Guild."

"As long as I can get home quicker." Toshi mumbled as he trailed after Rosie. "I'm getting kind of bored."

* * *

Yeah. Rosie is really excitable and drags Toshi not only into battles he doesn't want to do, but into activities, such as swimming, that he doesn't want to do.


	3. My world is so cold

Ch.3-My world is so cold

Not only do you get to see why Toshi is the way he is, but you get to here him...sing. ^^ He's actually a pretty good singer.

* * *

Toshi entered the Fossil Guild, walking a few feet behind Rosie, his hands in his pockets.

Three counters stood in the small room, evenly spread out with a sign above each one. One Toshi's left was a counter saying, "Supplies/items." On Toshi's right was a "Hat Seller."

_Who would want to buy hats? _Toshi idly wondered as he and Rosie walked toward the counter at the back of the room with the sign "Info Clerk" above the man standing behind the counter.

"Excuse me." Rosie said, halting at the desk. "Can you tell me where we can find Medal-Dealer Joe?"

"Medal-Dealer Joe, you say?" The clerk repeated thoughtfully. "Let's see…I think he said something about doing business in Greenhorn Plains."

"Greenhorn Plains again, huh?" Rosie rounded on Toshi with a bright, excited smile. "Yes! I can finally get back the rest of my Dino Medals!" She grabbed Toshi's arm and bolted out of the Fossil Guild. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Rosie and Toshi entered the second area of Greenhorn Plains and spotted Joe standing near a tree close to where he had stood the first time.

"Gotcha, Medal-Dealer Joe!" Rosie snapped, angrily pointing at Joe. "Or should I say….Medal-Stealer Joe? You should've known I'd find you! Now hand over my Dino Medals!"

"That's not something you say to a crook." Toshi whispered to Rosie. "They'll just refuse."

Rosie gave a slightly frustrated look at the boy, forcing him to back off a little and raise his hands in defense.

Joe threw off his disguise, revealing his true face. Joe had spiky blonde hair, shifty black eyes, and wore blue jeans, an orange T-shirt and a red sleeveless jacket over his shirt. He tauntingly showed three Dino Medals to the two kids in front of him.

"What, these medals here?" Joe tossed up the medals and caught them. "I won them fair and square, squirt." He stuck his tongue out at Rosie. "I guess the only way to settle this is a Fossil Battle. Beat me, and I'll give them back to you."

Rosie glanced at Toshi eagerly. "Hear that, Toshi? He's all yours." She dragged him until he stood in front of Joe. "Get him!"

"Whoa, whoa." Toshi glared at Rosie. "Why me?"

"What? You can't expect me to fight! He's got all my good ones!"

Toshi stared back at Joe just as the thief threw three Dino Medals into the air. A Shanshan, Goyo, and Metria appeared with collective growls.

Metria was a medium-sized Vivosaur with dark green scales and a spine-like sail covering its back.

"Two against three, huh?" Toshi questioned, holding his two Dino Medals. "Let's beat those odds!"

Spinax and Shanshan snarled as they faced their opponents.

"Spinax, Spinax Fang that Goyo! Shanshan, Shan Fang on Metria!"

"Goyo, counter with Rock Head! Shanshan, Shan Fang on Spinax!"

_Trying to take out my biggest one, huh?_ Toshi thought as the Vivosaurs attacked each other; Shanshan managed to defeat Metria, who had probably been the weakest of the three. _Let's destroy that plan._

"Shanshan, Shan Fang on your counterpart! Spinax, Spinax Fang Goyo again!"

Shanshan sank his teeth into Joe's Shanshan, then slammed his tail into the Vivosaur's neck.

_Shan Combo._ Toshi thought, giving a confident smirk as both Goyo and Shanshan vanished.

"You did it!" Rosie cheered as Toshi returned Spinax and Shanshan to their Dino Medals. "You're awesome, Toshi!" She snatched her medals back from the stunned Joe. "I'll take my Dino Medals back now, you big creep!"

"Gosh darnit!" Joe growled. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He abruptly turned and fled. "You'd better watch out, 'cause I'll get you again!"

"Think again, Joe!" Bullwort snapped, clapping a pair of handcuffs on Joe's wrists. "You're under arrest!"

Bullwort handed Joe, who had comical tears running down his face, to a nearby officer before he turned to Toshi and Rosie.

"We couldn't have caught this thief without the help of you two." He announced. "My sincere thanks." Bullwort turned to leave, but suddenly halted and glanced at the two kids. "By the way, level-up battles are starting soon. I hope you two are planning to try for your next level. Anyway, thank you again." Bullwort continued on his way, giving a short wave. "Over and out."

Rosie looked at Toshi. "Hear that? Level-up battle! And now I have my medals back!"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." Toshi said. "What are level-up battles?"

"Level-up battles test your Fighter level." Rosie explained. "If you pass, then you can advance to the next level. And every time you get a new level, you'll get access to a new dig site! Toshi, you're signing up for your level-up battle, too, right?"

Toshi gave a slow nod. "Yeah. I suppose I will."

Rosie grinned. "Let's root for each other. Thanks for getting my medals back!" She ran off, waving excitedly. "See ya!"

Before he left, Toshi searched for some fossils and when he found one he hadn't seen, he headed to the Fossil Center, cleaned it, and then revived the fossil to reveal a Goyle.

Goyle was a small, defensive Vivosaur with a rock hard back, rough purple skin, red spikes along the sides of its round body, and a red, spade-shaped bone club at the end of its tail.

Toshi stared at his new Dino Medal before heading to Fossil Stadium for his level-up battle as the sun started to set.

"Are you going to participate in a level-up battle?" Tiffany questioned when she saw Toshi.

Toshi nodded and handed her his Fighter's License before she could ask for it.

"Level-one Fighter. Go through the door on your right when you're ready."

Toshi gave another nod as he retrieved his license and walked into the hallway that led to the stadium. He halted when he noticed someone familiar standing at the closed doors.

"I'll be testing you, Toshi, to see if you're qualified to be a level-two Fighter." Wendy stated. "I won't take it easy on you, so give me everything you've got!"

Together, they both headed to the battlefield and faced of against each other.

"Show your power!" Toshi tossed up his three Dino Medals, releasing the Vivosaurs inside. "Spinax, Shanshan, and Goyle!"

"V-raptor, Goyo, and Shanshan!" Wendy revealed her three Dino Medals. "Come on out!"

"Shan Combo on V-raptor!" Toshi ordered. "Spinax Fang on Goyo! Goyle, protect them from attacks!"

"Veloci-claw on Shanshan!" Wendy cried. "Rock Head on Spinax! Shan Fang on Spinax!"

Shanshan's attack easily defeated V-raptor. While Spinax and Goyo clashed, Goyle protected Spinax from Wendy's Shanshan. Without orders, Toshi's Shanshan attacked Goyo with Shan Combo, defeating the Vivosaur, and Spinax attacked Wendy's Shanshan, giving the win over to Toshi.

"Congratulations, Toshi!" Wendy praised as she and Toshi headed back to the reception area. "You defeated a level-one master! I hereby certify you for level-two status." Wendy handed Toshi a copy of his Fighter's License, but 'level-two Fighter' was printed at the top of the card. She waved and exited the building.

"You leveled-up already?"

Toshi, who had been admiring his level-two Fighter's License, glanced up to see Rosie trotting toward him with a man in his early sixties following behind her.

The man had snow white hair, sky blue eyes, and wore a light blue suit with a purple shirt underneath.

Rosie halted in front of Toshi. "Wow, Toshi! I failed pretty bad in my Fossil Battle; I'm going to try again. But first, let me introduce you to my grandfather." Rosie stepped out of the way as the man stepped forward. "He's a very important man."

"How do you do?" Mr. Richmond questioned, as he shook Toshi's hand. "I'm Mr. Richmond. I heard about the incident with the medal dealer." Mr. Richmond smiled as he retracted his hand. "I appreciate you looking after my granddaughter. Thank you. I hope you and Rosetta will be good friends." He patted Rosie's head as she grinned up at him. "You two seem to work well together. Come by and visit me whenever you like by the way." Mr. Richmond walked away as he finished, "I'm in the Richmond building in the Guild Area."

Rosie waved at Toshi before she trotted after her grandfather.

Toshi reluctantly returned the wave, then muttered, "Might as well get some dinner before heading back to the hotel."

* * *

Toshi sat on the railing to his balcony later that night after dinner. He swung his right leg slowly back and forth, his other leg drawn to his chest as he idly shifted the four Dino Medals in his left hand; Toshi had found a Nychus head fossil in Greenhorn Plains and revived the Vivosaur before returning to the hotel. Nychus was a small, pink Vivosaur with sharp teeth, claws, and bright yellow eyes.

Spinax gave an annoyed growl from within his Dino Medal while the other three Vivosaurs gave a grunt or a groan.

"Sorry." Toshi placed his four partners in a row on the flat surface of the white painted railing. He continued staring ahead of him. "I was just thinking."

Spinax gave an inquiring roar, concerned for his master.

"I know he'll find me. It may not be today or tomorrow, but he will find me and drag me home. I don't understand why he hates Fossil Fighters so much. She loved them." Toshi instinctively gripped the raptor tooth in his pocket.

Shanshan purred curiously.

"No. She's dead; died a long time ago due to…nothing. Doctors couldn't figure it out. I was only six at the time; she was twenty-five and healthy. One day she just…didn't wake up." Toshi gave a sad shrug.

Goyle grunted questioningly.

"No. They did an autopsy. No tumor, no stroke or heart attack. Not even foul play. She had just…died without explanation. She's still being studied to this day, preserved in a cold sleep. Maybe it was sorrow or the pain of losing his lover, but he started to take his feelings out on me. Underneath these clothes are deep, irremovable scars both physical…and emotional."

Nychus grumbled something.

"That's where you're wrong, Nychus." Toshi glanced at his Dino Medals. "I'm not cold because I want to be." He gazed ahead of him once again. "I'm cold because that is what he made me into."

Toshi sighed, looking at the ground as he closed his eyes. And as the four Vivosaurs listened, Toshi revealed a side of himself that they, despite their short time together, didn't know; he started to quietly sing to himself, but loud enough that his Vivosaurs could hear him.

"It starts with pain," Toshi lifted his head slightly, partially opening his eyes. "Followed by hate. Fueled by the endless questions no one can answer."

Toshi gripped the left side of his shirt with his right hand.

"A stain covers your heart. Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer. Now, I don't believe men are born to be killers."

Toshi peered up at the bright, full moon above him, releasing the hold on his shirt.

"I don't believe the world can't be saved. How did you get here and when did it start?"

He glanced to his right, gazing solemnly at the ground.

"An innocent child with a thorn in his heart. What kind of world do we live in?"

Toshi looked at the stars, a slightly saddened look hidden deep in his eyes.

"Where love is divided by hate. Losing control of our feelings. We must be dreaming this life away."

Toshi gave a short chuckle before he frowned.

"In a world so cold."

He shut his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"Are you sane? Where's the shame? A moment of time passes by,"

Toshi gripped his right arm, where his long, horizontal scar crossed the circumference of his arm hidden underneath his shirt sleeve.

"We cannot rewind who's to blame. When did it start?"

Toshi glanced at the black sky.

"Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?"

He shook his head as he lowered it slightly, closing his eyes.

"Now, I don't believe men are born to be killers. I don't believe the world can't be saved. How did you get here and when did it start?"

Toshi opened his eyes.

"An innocent child with a thorn in his heart. What kind of world do we live in? Where love is divided by hate. We're dreaming this life away."

Toshi turned around and hopped to the balcony floor, picking up his Dino Medals as he did.

"I don't believe men are born to be killers. I don't believe the world can't be save. Selling our souls for no reason."

He placed the four Dino Medals carefully on the desk next to his bed.

"We all must be dreaming this life away. In a world so cold."

Toshi sighed, picking up the black, sleeveless shirt laying on his covers.

"There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape. It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way."

Toshi set the shirt next to Spinax and the others.

"So, how many times must you fall to your knees?"

He gripped the sides of the shirt he wore and slowly stated to drag it over his head.

"Never, never, never, never, never do this again."

Toshi straightened once he had pulled the shirt off, revealing a nasty, old scar starting from the back tip of his left hip and stretching all the way to the top of his right shoulder in a slightly jagged line.

"It starts with pain, followed by hate. I don't believe men are born to be killers."

Toshi slipped on his night shirt quickly, sensing that his Vivosaurs were staring at his scar in a mix of shock and pity.

"I don't believe the world can't be saved. What kind of world do we live in? Where love is divided by hate. Selling our souls for no reason."

Toshi shut off his light, keeping the doors to his balcony open so the moonlight and warm air seeped in.

"We must be dreaming this life away."

He slipped off his shoes and short, leaving his boxers on, then climbed into bed.

"In a world so cold."

Toshi turned his back to the four Dino Medals, closing his eyes.

"In a world so cold."

* * *

The next day, Toshi headed to Knotwood Forest after a quick shower and breakfast to search for new fossils. He had only just begun though when he noticed a familiar person talking to a man guarding a gate leading into another section of the forest; it was a staff member of the Fossil Center.

"This area is currently off-limits." The attendant explained. "I can't let you pass."

"Why not?" Rosie questioned indignantly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm super sorry, but it's my job to warn people that they can't pass." The attendant shrugged. "I don't know anything more. My boss was like, "The area's off-limits, so don't let anyone through," and I was like 'Ok, boss.' "

"What's going on?" Toshi asked, walking toward Rosie. "Fighting with the law?"

"Toshi!" Rosie grinned when she noticed the boy heading toward her. She grabbed his arm, pulling Toshi closer to her. "You've got to hear this. This guy," Rosie pointed to the attendant. "Just told me that the area past her is off-limits and that I can't pass. What could that be about?" Rosie's eyes suddenly sparkled eagerly. "Is it secret? Dangerous? Both?" She groaned in irritation. "I really want to get in there now!"

"It's off-limits." Toshi said. "That means we don't get to go past, no matter how much you pester or beg."

"You know what? I've had enough of this nonsense." Rosie gripped Toshi's wrist and dragged him away from the attendant. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Let's ask my grandfather! Come on, Toshi!"

"I'm already coming apparently." Toshi grumbled, not bothering to try and free himself from Rosie's grasp.

* * *

Richmond glanced up from his paperwork when the door to his office opened. His office was tiled with his desk in the center, a picture of some strange ancient Vivosaur hanging behind him, a palm tree in the two top corners of the room, and a window to his left. Richmond smiled when he noticed two familiar faces. "Well, well. Rosie, Toshi!" He suddenly frowned as a thought crossed his mind. "You didn't lose your medals again…did you?"

"Grandpa, can I ask you something?" Rosie inquired. At her grandfather's nod, she continued. "We need to get deeper into Knotwood Forest, but it's off-limits. They won't let us in!"

Toshi kept quiet; he wanted to get deeper into Knotwood as well so he could search for fossils.

"Knotwood Forest?" Richmond repeated slowly. "Why was I thinking about that recently?" He suddenly gasped. "Oh, I remember! Dr. Diggins said something about it…what was it…?" Richmond pondered it for a while, tapping his desk, before he sighed. "You know, you should just talk to Diggins. He seems to know everything happening around here these days."

"I don't know…" Rosie mumbled. "He looked pretty busy the last time I saw him."

"Hmm….you're right." Richmond nodded thoughtfully. "He's usually very busy. But I'd bet he'd make time for you if you brought a gift…" He snapped his fingers together in abrupt realization. "Come to think of it, Dr. Diggins has a weakness for Dino Cakes. They sell Dino Cakes at the shop just on the other side of the Police Station."

"Dino Cakes." Rosie gave a short nod. "Got it. Ok, let's go buy them from the Fossil Guild and take them to Dr. Diggins." Rosie glanced at Toshi with a grin.

Toshi sighed. "I'm not getting out of this easily, am I?"

"No." Rosie grabbed Toshi's arm and dragged him out of Richmond's office. "Now come on!"

* * *

Rosie stopped in front of the counter with the "Supplies/items" sign above it and said, "We'd like a pack of Dino Cakes, please."

"You're lucky." The shopkeeper laughed, handing Rosie a package with four spongy yellow treats wrapped in plastic while Rosie gave him the correct amount of money. "That's our last package. They're really popular these days."

"That was close." Rosie sighed, carefully placing the Dino Cakes in her pocket. "Let's get these to Dr. Diggins."

* * *

Rosie and Toshi glanced around as they entered Dr. Diggins office.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place." Toshi muttered.

Dr. Diggins office was a complete disaster. Papers, books, and files were strewn around everywhere; his desk, a table that sat in the center of the room, and a chair sitting in the corner close to Diggins desk had a mound of papers eating them. There was barely any place to walk, let alone stand.

Dr. Diggins halted in his pacing as he seemed to be searching for something and looked at Toshi and Rosie. "Oh, hello, Toshi, Rosie." He walked toward the two teenagers. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We were trying to get deeper into Knotwood Forest." Rosie explained. "But we were told it was off-limits."

"Deeper into Knotwood Forest?" Dr. Diggins repeated before he shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that's just not possible right now. There's been an incident in the Digadigamid ruins near Digadig Village; I ordered the area closed. The investigation is being handled by a famous Fighter who's on the scene right now." Dr. Diggins glanced at his desk worriedly where a phone was hidden under the mountain of papers. "But come to think of it…we haven't gotten word back since yesterday. I hope nothing's happened."

"In that case, you should send us to check up on that Fighter!" Rosie said eagerly, hoping Dr. Diggins would say yes.

Dr. Diggins sighed, looking back at the two teens; he was at a loss for once. "Oh, boy…what should I do?" He absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck as he gazed to his right. "I'm exhausted. I wonder if I've been working too hard…? I sure could go for a sweet snack."

An evil grin crossed Rosie's face as she silently pulled out the package of Dino Cakes and gave a mock shocked gasp. "What's this? Could this be a package of delicious Dino Cakes?"

Dr. Diggins immediately twisted his head around to stare at Rosie, who was tauntingly waving the pack of Dino Cakes.

Rosie ignored him and looked at Toshi. "Wanna split them, Toshi?"

"D-D-Dino Cakes?" Dr. Diggins took a tiny step toward Rosie, raising his hands slightly as if ready to grab the treats. "The shopkeeper told me they were all out! I've been craving sweets so badly!" Dr. Diggins tentatively sniffed the air, his eyes turning teary. "Oh no, I can smell them from here…"

"Really…?" Rosie closed an eye, once again waving the Dino Cakes temptingly with Dr. Diggins watching every moment. "I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement…" Rosie smiled. "We were trying to get Knotwood Forest access, weren't we? Sound far, Dr. Diggins?"

"I'm not sure that's such a…" Dr. Diggins started.

"Oh, well." Rosie sighed, once again glancing at Toshi. "I guess the two of us will just have to eat these, Toshi."

"No!" Dr. Diggins took a quick step toward Rosie. "You win! I'll give you a clearance card for Knotwood Forest! Now give me the Dino Cakes!" He continued to step threateningly toward Rosie, his eyes narrowed. "Dino Cakes! I must have them now! Give me the cakes!" Dr. Diggins growled. "The sweet, sweet Dino Caaaakes!"

"Hear that, Toshi?" Rosie smirked. "Let's give him the Dino Cakes."

Dr. Diggins sighed when Rosie tossed him the package of Dino Cakes and he caught it. "Thank goodness. Give me a sec, ok?" He walked toward his desk and started to either shift aside the papers or shove them to the ground as he searched for the clearance card. Once he found it, he headed toward Toshi and handed it to the boy. "Here you go. Just show this clearance card to the staff there and they should let you pass. Just try and stay out of trouble, all right?"

"Let's get back to Knotwood!" Rosie cheered, pointing ahead of her dramatically.

Toshi poked his head up beside her. "You don't need to announce everything we're going to do."

"Come back, Dino Cakes!" Dr. Diggins wailed, chasing after his package of Dino Cakes as it frantically hopped away from him.

"Don't eat me!" The packaged sweets cried. "I'm full of trans fat and sugar!"

* * *

The attendant frowned slightly when he noticed Rosie and Toshi walking toward him. "I can't let you pass this point. It's off-limits."

Toshi held up the clearance card and the attendant inspected it.

"Ah, I see you've got a clearance card." He smiled. "If Dr. Diggins says it's okay, then I have no choice but to let you pass. Going beyond this pint requires a certain level of maturity." The attendant slowly reached into his pocket. "I'll test your maturity level…" He suddenly whipped out two Dino Medals. "Are you ready for some battling?"

An Alectro and Venator appeared in front of the attendant.

Alectro was medium-sized with dark olive skin, orange eyes, and light blue spikes covering its head and back like a protective coating.

Venator was slightly larger than Alectro with dark brown scales, orange spots around its gold eyes, and short fin-sails in the center of its back and back of its neck.

Toshi called on Spinax, Shanshan, and Goyle.

"Venator Bite on Shanshan!" The attendant ordered.

"Counter with Shan Combo! Spinax Fang on Alectro!"

"Repeat Venator Bite!" The attendant said once Venator had clamped its teeth around Shanshan's tail and tossed the Vivosaur.

"Spinax Fang again! Goyle Combo on Venator!"

Toshi recalled his defeated Shanshan as Goyle crashed his hard tail into Venator's hip, then rammed his spiny side into the Vivosaur for harsh damage.

The attendant returned Alectro and ordered Venator to use his attack on Goyle.

Toshi countered with Spinax Fang and Goyle Combo, finally defeating Venator.

"Well done!" The attendant congratulated as Venator returned to his Dino Medal. "You may pass."

"Ok, Toshi!" Rosie said excitedly as the attendant moved aside. "Deep into the forest we go!"

"Stop telling them what we're about to do." Toshi growled as he and Rosie walked past the attendant.

"Who's them?" Rosie questioned, glancing at Toshi in puzzlement.

"I don't know!" Toshi replied in exasperation. "Them!"

* * *

'Them' meaning the readers. And yes, the two people Toshi was talking about with his Vivosaurs are his parents.


	4. Digadig village

Ch.4-Digadig Village

This is the Digadig chapter. ^^

* * *

Two men glanced up to see two outsiders walking toward them. The men wore blue shorts, a cape-like contraption wrapped around their necks to cover their bare backs that was made of some kind of beige grass, and a blue mask covered their faces; they both held wooden spears in their hands.

"Who goes there, Digadig?" The one on the left questioned, as the two teenagers stopped in front of them.

"These must be members of the Digadig tribe!" Rosie said in awe.

"What brings you here, Digadig?" The second Digadig asked, taking a step toward Rosie and Toshi.

"Maybe we should say hello?" Rosie suggested, giving a brief glance at Toshi before looking back at the two Digadigs. "Greetings, Digadigs! How do you do? We are here to check on a Fossil Fighter who is said to have come to your village."

"The two of you…" The first Digadig gasped. "You are both Fossil Fighters, Digadig?"

"Yes, that's right!" Rosie nodded.

"You have come at a good time, Digadig." The first Digadig said.

"We are faced with a problem, Digadig." The second Digadig continued.

"We must ask for your help, Digadig."

"…A….a problem?" Rosie questioned. "Of course! Leave it to us!"

The first Digadig motioned for the two Fighters to follow him. He led them into the small village filled with teepees and to a large teepee standing in them idle of the village before leaving the two.

"Halloo…Digadig." A man in his early thirties emerged from the tent. He wore the same clothes as the other Digadigs, but he held a scepter made of animal bone and a skull of a wild cat donned his head instead of the blue mask. "I am the chieftain of Digadig village…which is…this place here, Digadig. We are faced with a very, very hard difficulty, Digadig."

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"The Digadigamid behind our village is our sacred place." The chieftain swept his scepter behind him where a large pyramid stood a few yards away. "Many treasures are hidden inside, Digadig." The chieftain placed the bottom tip of his scepter on the ground again. "Deep inside the Digadigamid, we have our treasure room. The ancestral key to that room was stolen. Also, the Fighter who came to help has not come out of the Digadigamid for days, Digadig. I ask you now, young Fighter boy, young Fighter girl…will you recover the key and keep our Digadigamid safe? Digadig?"

"We'd be happy to help, Chieftain." Rosie chirped. "But why does it have to be us? Wouldn't one of your people be better?"

"The thieves are able to fight Fossil Battles, Digadig." The chieftain explained. "We Digadigs cannot use your…Dino Medals…so we have no way to fight these thieves, Digadig. To be honest, these Vivosaurs of yours scare my people, Digadig."

"In that case, leave everything to us!" Rosie grinned, nodding eagerly. "Isn't that right, Toshi?" She glanced hopefully at the boy.

Toshi sighed. "I'm dragged into anything you do."

"Digadig gratitude is as large as a T-rex with a full belly!" The chieftain laughed. "We will make this task worth your while! Digadig!"

"Worth our while?" Rosie questioned excitedly. "Like a reward or something?" She started to shake Toshi enthusiastically. "Sounds exciting, doesn't it, Toshi?"

"Yes." Toshi replied curtly. "Now let go."

Rosie immediately released Toshi with a quick, "Sorry!"

The chieftain raised his scepter above his head and suddenly started to do the strangest thing; he began shaking his hips from side to side like some sort of dance, all the while muttering, "Digadig," to himself like a chant. He pointed his scepter at Rosie with a final, loud, "Digadig!"

A bolt of lightning abruptly sparked from the sky, striking Rosie.

Toshi took a step back from the sudden surprise as the lightning vanished.

Rosie shook her head, startled, but unharmed and snapped, "What do you think you're diga-doing? That really hurt!" She rubbed her head with a groan. "Oh…I fell a little diga-dizzy." Rosie swiftly placed both hands over her mouth. "Did I just say, 'Diga,' Diga?"

Toshi gave a tiny smirk as he resisted laughing at Rosie's furious expression as she glared at the chieftain.

"I don't want to say, "Diga," but I keep diga-doing it anyway. Argh!"

"You are now blessed with a bond between you and the Digadigs." The chieftain explained. "This will bring you eternal joy, Digadig!"

"Eternal joy?" Rosie angrily grabbed the chieftain and started to furiously shake him. "How diga-dare you! How am I supposed to have a d-d…" Rosie hesitated, trying not to say the word 'diga' as she released the chieftain. "D-d-diga-discussion without saying 'diga'?" Rosie gave a frustrated wail as she turned her back on the chieftain and Toshi. "I feel like I'm going to have to stay in this diga-dang village forever!" She suddenly bolted, crying. "No! I can't stay here…diga!"

"You are diga-displeased?" The chieftain questioned. "Forgive me. I only intended to show my thanks form the diga-depths of my heart."

Rosie yelled at the chieftain incoherently as she entered a random teepee.

The chieftain sighed as he looked at Toshi. "Young Fighter boy, we will watch over your friend, Digadig. Please do whatever is in your power to recover our ancestral key, Digadig."

"Just don't show your gratitude." Toshi said. "And I'll do what I can."

"Many, many thanks, young Fighter boy!" The chieftain grabbed Toshi's hands and started to vigorously shake them. "Digadig!"

"Yes. All right."

Toshi waited for the chieftain to release him, but when he didn't, Toshi growled, "Okay, you can let go now."

"Sorry, Digadig." The chieftain released Toshi, who headed toward the Digadigamid and entered the large architecture.

A man wearing a purple suit stood a few feet inside like some sort of guard.

_What is he supposed to be…? _Toshi wondered idly. _An eggplant?_

"I've been given strict orders to stop anyone who tries to get into these ruins." The man said. "Am I going to have to stop you?"

"What do you think, buddy?" Toshi questioned, reaching into his pocket for his Dino Medals.

"You asked for it!" The man snapped, quickly taking out two Dino Medals. "I'll try to destroy you quickly and painlessly. Goyo and Stygi!" He tossed up his Dino Medals. "You're up!"

Toshi released Spinax, Goyle, and Shanshan.

Stygi was red with blue stripes crossing its body and sharp blue spikes along the back of its head.

"Stygi, Fiendish Headbutt on Shanshan! Goyo, Rock Head on Goyle!"

"Goyle Combo on Stygi!" Toshi ordered as Stygi charged at Shanshan. "Shan Fang on Goyo!"

Goyle protected Shanshan and Stygi slammed his head into the quadruped's side, knocking him onto his back. Spinax helped Goyle to his feet as Shanshan ran at Goyo. Spinax attacked Stygi with Spinax Fang, holding the two-legged plant eater still as Goyle struck. He released the Vivosaur as Stygi vanished, then he and Goyle attacked Goyo, defeating the Vivosaur.

"Aw, man! You're too much of a Fossil Fighter for me!" The man fled past Toshi, whimpering.

Toshi continued to walk until he came up to something that looked like a dog. The dog stood on two feet with the same purple suit as the guy Toshi met before and also donned a purple cap; two green, backwards B's were printed on the suit.

The dog, which looked like a brown bulldog with black eyes and almost half Toshi's size or less, barked at Toshi, baring razor-sharp lower canines.

Toshi stared at the strange dog, then tried to go past the creature, but the dog snarled viciously, pulling out two Dino Medals.

_Now I've seen everything…_Toshi thought as the dog released the two Vivosaurs; a Nodo and a Megath.

Nodo stood on four feet like Goyle, had dark brown skin with a round, vegetarian face. The Vivosaur was of medium height.

Megath looked like a sloth of large height and stood on two feet. The mysterious Vivosaur had white fur, sharp front and back claws, and a thick tail that lazily swung back and forth as he stared ahead of him with dull, pink eyes.

Toshi called on his three Vivosaurs, wondering idly when he'd call on Nychus to battle.

The dog barked an order and Nodo charged at Shanshan, ready to tackle the Vivosaur.

"Shan Combo to counter! Then Shan Fang! Spinax Fang Megath! Goyle Combo Megath as well!"

The attacks easily and quickly defeated the two Vivosaurs.

The dog gave a weak growl as he backed up, then turned and abruptly fled with a whine.

Toshi smirked and continued to walk. He halted when he came upon a room where the dog he had fought before stood in front of a man wearing the same purple outfit, but free of a cap. The man had blonde hair, black eyes, and a freakishly long nose that looked like a hawk's beak. He continued to talk to the dog, not noticing that Toshi stood nearby.

"Heh. Check out the adventurous little Fighter sniffing around other people's business!"

The dog gave a bark.

"No worries." The long-nosed man said nonchalantly. "I'll have him stomped into a pancake in a minute."

"Oh, really?" Toshi questioned, stepping closer to the two strange people.

The long-nosed man turned to face Toshi, obviously startled, but he quickly recovered.

"All right, little Fighter." He smiled confidently. "If you knew what you were in for, you'd have turned tail already. Guess I'll just have to show you your big mistake." The long-nosed man pulled out two Dino Medals. "When I'm done with you, you're going to be more ruined than this Digadigamid." He smirked at his joke as he thought,_ I'm so clever_, before releasing his two Vivosaurs; a Charchar and a Goyle.

Charchar was large with sandy brown scales, thick, heavyset jaws and a heavyset body.

Toshi called on Spinax, Shanshan, and Goyle.

"Massive Jaws on Shanshan!" The long-nosed man ordered.

Charchar clamped his jaws securely around the smaller Vivosaur, defeating the tiny carnivore.

"Spinax Fang on Charchar!" Toshi growled. "Goyle Combo on Charchar!"

"Massive Jaws on Spinax!"

"Goyle Combo to defend Spinax!"

Goyle intercepted Charchar's attack, slamming the large Vivosaur into a nearby wall and Charchar vanished.

"Spinax Fang!"

"Goyle Combo on Spinax to counter!"

Spianx snapped his teeth around the enemy Goyle's leg, but the squat Vivosaur shook the large carnivore off and counterattacked.

"Spinax Fang! Body Axe!"

Goyle swiftly spun around, scraping the spikes covering his body harshly against his counterpart as Spinax attacked as well, defeating their adversary.

"Wha-? You beat me! But you're just a kid!"

The dog growled, then gave a bark.

"I was thinking the same thing." The man nodded, grinning. "Time to break out the good stuff-my surefire knockout punch! You won't believe the special move I've been holding back." The man took a step back. "Just wait right there for it." He took another step. "Here it comes!"

Toshi sighed, folding his arms across his chest as the man shifted to the side; was the coward going to run away or not?

"Better get ready! Here it comes!" The man halted next to a wall. "You won't see it coming!" He pushed in a brick near his head.

Toshi raised an eyebrow; what was that for?

The dog snickered and pointed below Toshi, who glanced down to see only a gaping hole beneath him.

"No one ever sees that coming!" The man laughed as Toshi vanished into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice questioned, shaking him. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

Toshi sat up with a low grunt and blinked, staring at the girl that crouched in front of him.

The girl was in her early twenties and just two inches taller than Toshi. She had red hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes hidden behind the sunglasses she wore and donned blue Capri's and a white tank top.

"Good-you're awake." The girl sighed. "Guess you're not dead, then." She smiled. "My psychic powers tell me that our name is Toshi and you're a level-two Fighter. Am I right?"

"You're psychic?" Toshi asked.

"I'm just kidding about the psychic powers." The girl laughed, reaching into her pocket. "You lost your Fighter's License in your fall." She held out Toshi's license. "Here."

Toshi retrieved his license from the girl and placed it in his pocket.

"I'm Nevada Montecarlo. I'm a Fighter specializing in expeditions to dangerous locations. The Fossil Center hired me to infiltrate the Digadigamid and investigate an incident. Those BB Bandit jerks tricked me down the stupid trap door. I assume the same thing happened to you."

Toshi gave an annoyed growl. "I never get tricked; I thought he would run. Who are these BB Bandits?"

"The BB Bandits are a secret organization that can't seem to stop making trouble. Illegal fossil trading, destruction of dig sites…you name it. They're just a bad bunch." Nevada placed her hands on her hips with an exhale of breath. "Right now, they're here to steal the Digadigamid treasure, but I'm finally going to stop them. I've been reading the carvings on the wall here…" Nevada strode to a nearby wall and placed a finger against the several drawings scratched into the rock. "They mention…a key? No…better! A keymonite! Fantastic!"

"I've never heard of a keymonite." Toshi stepped up to Nevada. "What is it?"

"Keymonite is an ancient creature, kind of like an ammonite, but acts like a skeleton key. I few can find one, we're free. But my sonar's busted." Nevada revealed her sonar, which emitted smoke and fizzled slightly. "Think you can dig one up, Toshi?"

"I'll try." Toshi shrugged as he pulled out his sonar and began his search for the keymonite. After a few minutes of looking, his sonar finally pinged and he used his pickaxe to dig up a fossil rock.

"Great, you found one." Nevada said as Toshi walked toward her. "The only problem is that we can't get it into that hole like that." She glanced back at the hole imbedded din the wall behind her before looking back at Toshi. "Toshi, you'll need to clean that thing. Then we can get out of here."

"It's not like I have anything to clean this thing with." Toshi said. "So why do you expect me to-"

Nevada abruptly produced a small hammer and drill.

"…Why do you have those?"

"A good Fighter is always prepared!" Nevada explained as she handed Toshi the two tools. "Now, get crackin'!" She lashed out a red handled whip.

_I think this girl's crazier than the rich girl._ Toshi concluded as he started to clean the keymonite. After a few minutes, he held up a small, shell-covered creature with a hard, jagged beak-like appendage.

"Great work!" Nevada took the keymonite from Toshi. "All right, let me see if these tings really can open any lock…" She placed the creature into the keyhole as Toshi stood up from his sitting position.

A ladder unexpectedly dropped down from above.

"Great! Now what I was expecting, but we can use the ladder to get out of here." Nevada trotted up the ladder like it was a staircase and Toshi followed behind her. Nevada stretched once she and Toshi came into the room where the trapdoor had been activated. "We finally made it out! I couldn't have done it without you, Toshi!" She clapped the boy on the shoulder as she walked past him. "Those BB jerks'll be in the treasure room at the top of this Digadigamid by now. Let's hurry!" Nevada broke into a run.

"Hey, wait!" Toshi chased after the hyper girl, who had already climbed a set of stairs and was leaning against a wall close to two open double doors.

Nevada grabbed Toshi before he rushed into the room and pushed him beside her.

"What was that-"

"Shh." Nevada warned, peering around the corner of the room. "The door to the treasure chamber is already open. Let's hope we're not too late!" She inched toward the door before abruptly jumping out into the room, dragging out her whip. "All right, nobody move!"

_She's gonna threaten them with her whip?_ Toshi wondered as he walked up beside Nevada.

"Hey, check it out." The long-nosed man laughed. "The adventure dame teamed up the pipsqueak Fighter to fight crime. Adorable."

Nevada looked ready to actually whip the member of BB Bandits as he continued laughing before he suddenly stopped when he thought of something.

"Wait, how'd you two even get out of that underground trap? It was fool-proof!"

"Hardly." Nevada snorted. "Turns out a level-two Fighter could break out of there. This level-two Fighter next to me." Nevada smiled, her whip ready to use. "Now, since you need a trapdoor to beat either of us before, how will you beat both of us together?"

"Do you two slackers think you can drag your feet a little more?" A woman questioned as footsteps approached the group from another room next to the treasure room.

"Uh-oh! She's back!" The long-nosed man yelped. "Quick, look busy!"

He and the dog swiftly 'hopped to it' as a woman in her early twenties strode in, wearing the BB Bandit uniform. She had long dark turquoise hair reaching to her shoulder and equally dark turquoise eyes that seemed to rival Toshi's own cold stare. She halted and gazed at the two Fighters calmly.

"Oh, don't you two look...adventurey?" the woman sneered. "Quiet the duo-Red Ranger and Fossil boy. I'm trembling with fear." She let a graceful shudder run down her body before she frowned. "Wait a minute!" She looked at the long-nosed man and dog standing on either side of her. "Are you two loafers telling me you lost to this kid?"

"Uh…technically, yeah…." The long-nosed man embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck. "But…"

"Hm." The woman loosely crossed her arms over her chest. "That's actually pretty impressive for a boy your age. I suppose if you're goin to be a real opponent, we'll have to introduce ourselves." She lightly waved her hand toward the dog. "Man's best friend here is Rex. If you happen to know what he is or where he's from, please do let me know." She then gestured to the man next to her. "The gent with the long nose is Snivels. The nose isn't just for show, he can smell better than Rex."

"Oh, yeah." Snivels nodded proudly. "I can smell what flavor of gum you have in your pocket right now…" He sniffed the air, then smiled. "It's strawberry…"

Nevada took a step away from Snivels with a slightly creeped out look on her face.

The woman placed a hand to her chest. "And me? I'm the one stuck leading this bunch, Vivian. But you can call me 'Archenemy.'"

"Vivian…" Nevada muttered. "I've heard of you. You're pretty high up in the BB Bandits organization."

"How flattering. I'd love to chat, but we have what we came for, so we'll be leaving. Rex? Snivels? Time to go."

"Only if you think you can beat both of us, Vivian." Nevada growled, brandishing three Dino Medals. "Ready, Toshi?"

"So sorry, but I'm afraid my battling schedule is all full up." Vivian said. "No time to play with you two, I'm afraid. Rex!"

Rex barked and leaped between both Fighters with Vivian and Snivels close behind him.

"Stop!" Nevada turned around as the three crooks exited the room. "I won't let you escape!" She chased after the trio, but they swiftly shut the door. Nevada tugged on the doors before giving them a good bang with a frustrated growl. "They locked the door from the outside."

"Don't worry, heroes." Vivian called from the other side of the door. "I'm sure someone will dig you out….in a few million years when you're fossils yourselves! Toodle-loo!" She strode away, laughing, with her two cohorts behind her.

Toshi glanced around as Nevada began to pace, obviously thinking.

"She said they got what they came for, so they must have the treasure." She murmured. "Everything in here is an important artifact of Digadig culture, dating back thousands of years!" She paused, tapping her left fist into the palm of her right hand. "We can't let the BB Bandits get away with stealing any of it!" Nevada looked at the door. "First things first. We need to find a way to get the door open…hm?" She stepped closer to the door and inspected it. "What's this? There's some ancient script written on the door!" Nevada ran her fingers over the words as Toshi stepped closer to inspect it as well. "Wait. This doesn't even make any sense. What language is this written in?"

"It's written in English. Don't worry."

Nevada glanced at Toshi, who stepped closer to the door and placed his finger against it as she shifted away.

"And look, if you read it going upwards, you can read it. It reads, 'A secret tunnel hides between the two unbreakable bones. Dig.'" Toshi looked at Nevada with emotionless eyes. "It's a pretty easy puzzle."

"I've never seen you talk so much." Nevada said as Toshi searched for the two bones. "Well, I mean, since we've met."

"Not a people person." Toshi responded, taking out his foldable pickaxe as he halted between a pile of dinosaur bones. He raised it above his head and slammed the pickaxe into the ground. He repeated his motion until a hole big enough for a human to fit through appeared.

"You did it!" Nevada cheered, popping up beside Toshi. "A secret tunnel! It looks like this goes straight to the exit! It might even get us ahead of the BB's! Let's get that treasure back!" She hopped down the hold, landing on the slide as if she were skateboarding. "Let's get slidin'."

"I don't like your jokes." Toshi said following after Nevada and sliding down the metal slide- "It's so modern!" Nevada cried happily.-much like the Fighter. "They're kinda corny."

* * *

Yeah. Nevada kinda scares me. She reminds me of Rosie a lot of times.


	5. You are not a Fossil Fighter!

Ch.5-You are not a Fossil Fighter!

This is an interesting chapter.

* * *

Nevada landed neatly on her feet once the slide abruptly ended and shifted to the side as Toshi alighted next to her. She glanced around and grinned.

"Yes! We're at the entrance! Good work finding that tunnel." She patted Toshi's shoulder. "The BB's are still inside. From here, we can force them into a Fossil Battle. I think I can take them, but I'm glad I can count on you to back me up, Toshi."

The trio of BB Bandits came into view, running toward the two Fighters.

"You're not getting out of here with that stolen property, BB Bandits!" Nevada cried and the trio halted.

"Well, I have to admit that I'm a little impressed." Vivian said, glaring at Toshi and Nevada. "However did you escape from there?"

"Sorry, Vivian. Trade secret. Tell you what, though. I'll let you in on it if you hand over the treasure you're trying to steal." Nevada held out her hands, but the BB Bandits took a collective step backward. "No?" She lowered her hand. "Can't say I'm too surprised. Oh, well. I hope you're ready to take on Nevada Montecarlo, Dino Duelist!" Nevada reached into her pocket and quickly searched her other pocket. "Wait! Where did my Dino Medals go?"

"Surprised, Red?" Snivels chuckled, brandishing Nevada's Dino Medals.

_Why does this seem so familiar?_ Toshi wondered with a sigh.

"Sorry, Toshi." Nevada said. "It's all up to you. You can take her! Show them what you're made of!"

"So, you're going to step in and fight me in her place, huh?" Vivian questioned. "As you wish, but you should know that my Vivosaurs are far more powerful than Rex's and Snivel's." She pulled out two Dino Medals. "I hope you're ready for a thrashing, child." Vivian released her two Vivosaurs; a Lambeo and a Nychus.

Lambeo was a large Vivosaur that stood on two feet. He was red with yellow jagged stripes along his sides, a red crest atop his head, a blue belly, a blue and red spine running down his back and a yellow, beak-like mouth.

Toshi called upon Spinax, Goyle, and Shanshan.

"Shan Combo on Nychus!" Toshi called. "Spinax Fang on Lambeo!"

"Nychus Venom on Spinax!" Vivian ordered.

Nychus charged at Spinax, his back claws dripping with poison; Shanshan's strike didn't stop his dash.

"Shan Combo on Nychus again!"

Shanshan's attack defeated Nychus once the small Vivosaur struck Spinax with his poisoned claws.

"Sliding Ram on Spinax!"

Lambeo charged at Spinax, looking more like he was gliding, and struck his opponent with is front arms, defeating the large carnivore.

Toshi growled. "Goyle Combo! Shan Combo!"

The two combined attacks finished the battle.

"H-huh?" Vivian asked in confusion. "How did you do that? I've never lost before!"

"Time to hand over the stolen goods." Nevada smiled.

Vivian groaned, obviously angered. "Just do it! Give it to them already!"

Snivels handed over the item that he held which was wrapped in a dark brown cloth, a small yellow key and gave Nevada back her Dino Medals.

"You won't be this lucky twice, child!" Vivian growled. "Next time we meet, I'll crush you!" She swiftly fled.

"Hey, Vivian, wait up!" Snivels cried as he and Rex chased after their leader. "Viviaaan!"

"We did it!" Nevada sighed. "We got the Digadigamid treasure back! Toshi, you were amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in the field." She exited the Digadigamid and Toshi followed after her. "All right, let's take this back to Digadig village and give the chieftain the good news."

* * *

"Oh!" The chieftain smiled as Nevada handed the small, ancient key to him. "This is…definitely the stolen key to the treasure chamber, Digadig! Young Fighter boy, you have done a great service for the Digadigs and for that, I thank you, Digadig."

"Chieftain, we also recover a Digadigamid treasure that was nearly stolen. I've studied a lot about Digadig culture," Nevada placed a small idol in front of the chieftain. "But I've never seen an idol like this."

The idol was tall with a point on its head, green intricate marking covering its body, and seemed to be smiling.

"You are…mistaken, red-haired Fighter woman." The chieftain said. "This is not originally a treasure of the Digadigamid. Not long ago, I dug a hole to dump some food scraps and found this, Digadig. I put it in the treasure chamber because I thought it was neat and…." He lovingly stroked the idol. "Pretty, Digadig."

"I don't get it." Nevada said. "There were much more valuable things to steal from that treasure chamber. No offense to your sense of style, chieftain, but why would the BB Bandits take this tacky idol?""Could the value of this treasure be hidden from us, Digadig?"

The trio stared closely at the idol, as if waiting for it to move.

"Ah!" The chieftain gasped, picking up the idol. "This idol should be a suitable reward for returning our key to us, Digadig."

And before he could protest, Toshi was handed the idol.

"The Digadig people are very grateful to you. Take this idol so that we might…idolize you, Digadig!"

"Grateful, schmateful, diga-dude!" Rosie growled, stomping up to the trio. "Toshi got your precious key back-now take this diga-darn spell off me!"

"Are you sure?" The chieftain questioned. "I find you much easier to under this way, Digadig."

"Just diga-do it!"

"As you…prefer." The chieftain sighed. "I will remove the spell, Digadig." He repeated his strange dance, as well as the chanting and another bolt of lightning struck Rosie. Once the lightning vanished, the chieftain stopped dancing. "The spell has been…removed, Digadig."

"I can finally speak like my old self again…Digadig." Rosie once again placed her hands over her mouth. "Wait, did I just say, 'Digadig'? …Digadig." She wailed. "No, no, no! not only is the spell still on me….now it's even worse! …Digadig!"

"There are sometimes….complications in spell removals, Digadig." The chieftain explained. "Just go about your business and it will go away. For now, you will have to…diga-deal with it." He snickered.

"No!" Rosie whined. "…Digadig!"

* * *

Before he exited the hotel the next morning, Toshi placed the idol on his empty shelf since it seemed like a good place to put it. He halted outside the hotel when he noticed Rosie.

"Toshi!" She chirped, smiling when she saw him. "Weird day yesterday, huh? I seem to be all better today. I haven't said 'diga' once!"

"Good for you." Toshi muttered.

"Anyway, I told Dr. Diggins all about what happened."

"Oh, Toshi."

Both Fighters glanced behind them to see Nevada walking toward them.

"And…it's Rosie, right?" Nevada halted in front of the two Fighters. "Are you two heading off on another adventure or are you going to be fighting in today's level-up battle?"

"Oh, right!" Rosie gasped. "That's today! Fighting, definitely! Right, Toshi?"

"Looks like you'll be at Fossil Stadium, then. Watch out from trapdoors and you'll be fine!" Nevada walked away with a short wave. "See ya."

Rosie and Toshi watched her go before Rosie once again gasped.

"What am I doing standing around here? I have to get ready for my level-up battle! Toshi, hopefully the next time we see each other, we'll both be at a higher level!" She trotted away with an eager wave. "Good luck!"

Toshi headed to Fossil Stadium and entered in a level-up battle. He met Nevada at the end of the hallway leading to the arena.

"Hey, Toshi!" Nevada greeted. "Thanks for your help at the Digadigamid. I would have been in trouble if you hadn't shown up. I should warn you, though. Just because I owe you, doesn't mean I can take it easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"We have to make sure that anyone who passes the test is level three caliber, after all."

The doors behind Nevada opened and she walked into the arena, all the while pulling out three Dino Medals.

"Time to see what level you are, Toshi!" She threw up her Dino Medals and three Vivosaurs appeared; a Lexo, Nychus, and U-raptor.

Lexo was a light blue with two sets of white spikes trotting down its back, gray markings covering its body, four dark gray spikes at the end of its tail, and spikes sticking up form the back of its elbows.

U-raptor had red skin, blue and white feathers on the top of its tail and curving around the top of its head in a crown shape, and had two sharp lower teeth on its bottom jaws like upside-down fangs.

"Shan Combo on Lexo! Goyle Combo on Lexo!"

"Poison Tail on Spinax!" Nevada ordered. "U-venom on Shanshan!"

Lexo slammed his spiked tail, which dripped with a black liquid, into Spinax's leg and the Vivosaur roared before retaliating with Spinax Fang.

U-raptor connected his sharp front claws into Shanshan just as the small Vivosaur attacked Lexo.

"Shan Combo again!"

"Poison Spin on Spinax!"

Lexo abruptly curled into a ball and rolled toward Spinax, every spike on his body dripping with poison.

Spinax snarled as he vanished.

"Shan Combo once more! Goyle Combo on Lexo!"

Lexo roared when he was defeated.

"Shan Combo U-raptor! Goyle Combo U-raptor!"

"Nychus Claw Shanshan! Raptor Claw on Shanshan!"

Shanshan whined as he disappeared once U-raptor sank his back claws into him.

"Goyle Combo on U-raptor!"

Goyle's swift attack defeated U-raptor.

"Nychus Venom!"

"Goyle Combo!"

Goyle bellowed when Nychus faded.

"Toshi, congratulations." Nevada patted the boy's shoulder as they walked back to the lobby. "I've got to admit you're the batter Fighter! Very impressive. You have a real knack for this, Toshi. I think you've got Master Fighter potential! I'll be keeping an eye on you." Nevada handed Toshi his level-three Fighter's License. "That certifies you as a level three Fighter, Toshi. I've got some more research to do at Digadigamid. Come by and see me sometime." Nevada gave a wave as she strode away. "See you around!"

"Great job, Toshi!"

Toshi glanced to his right as Rosie trotted toward him.

"I leveled up, too! Wow…now we're both level-three Fighters! We can't stop here-we'll both be Master Fighters before long!" Rosie grinned determinedly. "If anyone can do it, we can!"

The smile faded from Rosie's face as a thought crossed her mind.

"Um, and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. It was because of me you got sucked into that whole key thing. I'm really sorry, Toshi."

Toshi shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I got it, so-"

"I know! To make it up to you, I'll take you to my favorite restaurant in the Guild Area! Come on!"

Before he could protest, Rosie grabbed Toshi's wrist and dragged him out of Fossil Stadium.

* * *

Toshi sighed as Rosie skipped back to their table. After she had yanked him out of Fossil Stadium, Rosie immediately headed toward the Guild Area and to a large building that had been hidden behind some trees; the restaurant's name was Spinax City.

"Here, I got you a Dr. Pepper." Rosie placed a glass filled with a dark black liquid in front of Toshi before sitting across from him with a glass of her own. "And I got myself a Pepsi."

Toshi stared at his drink; had he told her that his favorite drink was Dr. Pepper? No, he hadn't as far as he remembered.

"Oh, do you not like it? I got Dr. Pepper because an old friend of mine loved it. I could take it back for you-"

"No." Toshi reached for his drink. "It's alright."

"Oh, wait!" Rosie quickly grabbed his drink before dumping some of her untouched Pepsi into his glass.

"What are-"

"Here." Rosie handed his drink back after mixing theirs together. "My old friend and I used to split it half-and-half. We called our creation Dr. Pepsi." She smiled as she took a sip. "It was before I moved here." Rosie exhaled. "I wonder how he's doing. He never really told me his name."

Toshi glanced to his right and out the window beside him; the sun was setting outside.

"…Toshi."

Toshi looked back at Rosie to see that she was also gazing outside.

"Have you ever looked at the constellations?"

* * *

"See that one?" Rosie pointed above her. "That one's called Draco the dragon."

After having dinner, Rosie took Toshi to the Park Area and sat him down on a bench before sitting beside him so that they could see the constellations.

"And there's Orion's belt."

Toshi quietly listened to Rosie point out the constellations, not bothering to ask her why she was doing this.

"Oh, and see that one?" Rosie pointed to her right. "That one comes out every twenty years or so. People call it…"

"…Yellow Eye. Because of the star that is seemingly yellow."

Rosie glanced at Toshi, but didn't interrupt him.

"There's also a legend saying that Yellow Eye was actually a dinosaur stronger than a T-rex and he could take on five at once. No one really knows what dinosaur he is, but people believe that it's a Spinosaurus."

"Wow…"

Toshi looked at Rosie.

"That's the longest I've heard you talk, Toshi!" Rosie grinned. "So far, I've usually only heard one word answers from you. Now that I've managed to make you talk, I gotta work on making you-"

"Toshi."

Toshi tensed when he heard the voice and his blood froze.

Rosie glanced behind her to see a man in his mid-thirties standing a meter from the bench she and Toshi sat at. He had black hair, orange eyes, and wore blue jeans and a gray T-shirt. The man obviously wasn't happy as he watched Toshi coldly.

"Toshi." The man repeated sternly.

Toshi stood up and walked toward the man until he halted three feet away.

"You became a Fossil Fighter against my will, Toshi. You ran away from home while I was in jail."

"Because I can't live with you anymore." Toshi stared at the man before him emotionlessly. "You can't control me anymore, dad."

_That's his dad…?_ Rosie wondered. _And why was he in jail?_

"I want you to come home." Toshi's father said. "Drop the charade. You're not a Fossil Fighter."

"No, you don't want me to become a Fossil Fighter. I'm not coming home. I live here on Vivosaur now."

Toshi's father growled, glaring at his son. "I still own you, boy."

"No, you don't. They dropped parental caring when you were jailed. I have no father anymore."

"You little belligerent-" He raised his hand to strike Toshi, who quickly closed his eyes as he waited for the blow to come.

After a few seconds, when he felt nothing, Toshi opened his eyes and noticed Rosie standing protectively in front of him.

Toshi's father slowly lowered his hand, obviously confused at the girl's actions.

"I can't allow you to hit him!" Rosie cried, staring defiantly at her friend's dad. "He has done nothing wrong!"

"Stay out of this." Toshi growled, pushing Rosie away. "I have no need for your help."

"But he was going to…" Rosie looked at Toshi, who gazed at her coldly.

"This is a family matter." He looked back at his father. "Please leave."

"But, Toshi-"

"Leave!" Toshi glared fiercely at Rosie. "Get out right now!"

Rosie took a step back from Toshi, unsure of what to do, then turned and trotted away from the duo.

Toshi looked at his father who smirked.

"Acting tough, now are we?"

"No. I'm getting an innocent out of the way. She has no right to see this let alone be in it."

* * *

Rosie sighed as she walked through the Fighter Area, heading toward the Richmond Building.

_What was that about?_ She wondered, kicking a small pebble. _I was just trying to help him. He didn't have to get all hissy about it._

"Hey, Rosie!"

Rosie halted and looked to her right to see Dr. Diggins standing near the entrance to the Fossil Center.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Dr. Diggins asked.

"Dr. Diggins…"

* * *

"I see…" Diggins nodded.

He and Rosie were in his office-he had made room for them to sit on the floor-and Rosie was explaining about Toshi and his father.

"Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt."

"But he was about to get hit!" Rosie protested. "I was only trying to help him."

"He seems like the independent sort to me. Maybe he likes doing things on his own and felt that you were trying to help him because he couldn't handle it."

"Well, he should've told me."

"He's also the type that doesn't talk much. Maybe he's the way he is because of his father or something that happened when he was young."

Rosie sighed. "He's so strange. I don't get half of what he does."

"Maybe he likes being mysterious. Maybe it's the kind of person he is."

"Maybe." Rosie stood up with a grunt. "Well, I should get going. My grandfather's going to yell at me for being so late."

"I'll see you later, then."

"Bye, Dr. Diggins."

Dr. Diggins watched Rosie leave before he exhaled. "Those two are a weird duo."

* * *

Toshi stared at the black midnight sky as he sat on his balcony's railing.

_You are not a Fossil Fighter._

"No, dad, I am a Fossil Fighter." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny raptor fang. "It's you who doesn't want me to become one." Toshi gazed back at the sky as he gripped his memento.

_**And see that one, Toshi? **_A female voice questioned. _**That's Yellow Eye, the most fearsome dinosaur to ever walk the earth.**_

_**Even scarier than a T-rex? **_A young Toshi asked.

_**Even scarier than a T-rex.**_The woman laughed.

_She wanted me to become a Fossil Fighter._ Toshi thought, as he watched the bright yellow star that looked like a miniature sun. A_nd I'm going to show you that she gave me a good dream to follow._

_**See that star next to Yellow Eye? **_The woman continued. _**That star is called Toshi.**_

_**My name?**_ The young Toshi inquired.

_**Yes. Toshi means "Fighting Spirit" in an ancient language. Toshi is connected to Yellow Eye's constellation, symbolizing the constellation's power and spirit.**_

_**So I'm a dinosaur?**_ The young Toshi questioned eagerly.

_**Yes. You're my little, fearsome dinosaur! And you'll be an even more fearsome Fossil Fighter.**_

_**Yeah! You'll watch my battles, right?**_

_**I'll watch every battle you're in. **_The woman chuckled._** I wouldn't miss it for the world.**_

_You didn't break your promise. _Toshi thought as he hopped down from his balcony railing. _You are watching over my battles….wherever you are in heaven._

* * *

Yeah. Just a tiny bit of Toshi's past.


	6. Mine cars are go!

Ch.6-Mine cars are go!

Ah, McJunker's chapter.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Toshi headed to Rivet Ravine the next morning; the dig site had been made available since he had become a level-three fighter.

Toshi gazed around as he entered the dig site. It was a large area with several cliffs and precipices and understood why it was named Rivet Ravine. He halted when an entrance to a large, ancient mine loomed before him like a gaping mouth. Toshi entered the quiet mine, walking down the gravel hallway until he halted when he came into an open area with several mine cars lined along the wall-two were on tracks, obviously leading into tunnels only accessible by mine cars, one on each track-and three entrances to other parts of the mine. A man in his late forties crouched by a destroyed mine car nearby, muttering sadly to himself. He had snow white hair, a short scruffy beard, green eyes, and wore green jeans and a blue t-shirt spattered with oil and rust stains.

"Um…" Toshi took a step closer to the man, wondering what was wrong with him. "Are you-"

"Who goes there?" The man swiftly hopped to his feet and faced Toshi. "Here to finish the job, you no-good, mine-car-vandalizing hooligan?" The man halted his tirade and inspected Toshi closer. "But you're just a kid!"

"I didn't touch your mine cars…um…"

"Who busted up old McJunker's mine car?" McJunker, since that seemed to be the man's name, stared sadly at the mine car next to him. "The only way into tunnel five here is by mine car. Tunnel five is my own private dig site….and the only people allowed in there are the ones with my permission-and my mine cars." He sniffled. "There are some very rare fossils in there, so I have to be careful who I let in. But to make matters worse…my tools have been stolen!" He pointed at his mine car as he stared at Toshi with teary eyes. "How am I supposed to fix my car without tools?" McJunker gazed forlornly at his mine car once more before he smiled and looked back at Toshi. "This is where you come in. would you look for my tools? I have to stay here and guard my other cars." McJunker nodded. "Yes, that should work nicely!"

"I can only detect fossils with my sonar." Toshi explained, hoping McJunker would give up on him as he took out his sonar.

"I'll even upgrade our sonar to detect it. Give it here." McJunker snatched Toshi's sonar and began to tinker with it. After a few minutes, he handed the device back to the boy. "That should do it. Now find my tools. Please. My mega-wrench and multi-purpose pliers."

"Why should I-"

"If you find them, I'll let you into my private dig site deep in this tunnel." McJunker pointed to the tunnel next to him. "There are fossils that can only be found in there. That should be worth your time. Now, hop to it, junior."

Toshi frowned, but strode into the tunnel diagonal to McJunker's tunnel. As he searched for the tools, he managed to find five new fossils rocks in his hunting. He halted when he noticed a BB soldier crouched near a hole.

"Digging for something?" Toshi questioned, walking to the BB member, who jumped at his voice and dropped a badly rusted pair of pliers.

"Don't scare me like that!" The soldier snapped, facing Toshi angrily. "I'm busy trying to hide these pliers!"

"Why don't you just give them to me?"

"Give you the pliers?" The soldier snorted, pulling out two Dino Medals. "Why would I do that? Stygi and Pachy, standby for battle!"

Pachy was a medium-sized Vivosaur with dark brown skin and a dome-shaped head made of pure bone.

"Come out! Spinax, Goyle, and Nychus!"

"Fiendish Missile on Spinax! Iron Ram on Goyle!"

Both Vivosaur charged at Spinax and Goyle. Pachy's head glowed a bright gray just as Stygi began to spiral like a swift screw.

"Spinax Fang on Stygi! Nychus Claw on Pachy! Body Axe on Pachy!"

"Fiendish Missile on Spinax once again!" The soldier ordered once Nychus had clapped his curved back claws into Pachy's side. "Iron Ram on Spinax!"

"Spinax Fang to defeat Stygi! Nychus Claw and Body Axe Combo on Pachy!"

Nychus hopped onto Goyle as Stygi vanished and Goyle unleashed his attacked simultaneously with Nychus, defeating Pachy.

The soldier fled with a whimper and Toshi picked up the pliers, placed them in his pocket, then continued his search for the mega-wrench. He soon came upon another BB soldier who was trying to bury a mega-wrench.

"Why don't you just hand the tool to me?" Toshi asked and the soldier whirled around to face him.

"Who are you? It's this wrench you're after, huh?" The soldier held up the mega-wrench. "Well, tough!" He tossed it behind him and pulled out two Dino Medals. "I'm not giving it up! Pachy and Stygi!"

Toshi sighed and released Spinax, Goyle, and Nychus."Iron Headbutt on Nychus! Fiendish Headbutt on Spinax!"

"Spinax Fang on Pachy! Goyle Combo on Stygi!"

Once Pachy had head butted Nychus, Spinax struck with a swift Spinax Fang.

"Iron Ram on Nychus! Fiendish Ram on Spinax!"

"Spinax Combo on Pachy!" Toshi ordered as Nychus was defeated. "Body Axe on Stygi!"

Spinax slammed his fangs into Pachy as Stygi vanished, then crashed his spiny head into he Vivosaur, defeating his adversary.

The solder fled like his other companion and Toshi grabbed the rusted mega-wrench.

* * *

"Here." Toshi held out the two tools to McJunker.

"Excellent! You found my tools!" McJunker took his tools and inspected them. He nodded after a few minutes. "Yes, these are definitely my mega-wrench and multi-purpose pliers!"

"Some BB Bandit members were trying to bury them." Toshi explained. "But I stopped them just in time."

"The BB Bandits, you say? Hmm…what would those devils want with my tools? I didn't think they even knew how to use tools…" McJunker absently glanced at his tools and smiled before them to Toshi. "Ah, they don't. See? These tools are all rusted from misuse. Sheesh. Think you can get the rust off my tools?"

"If you've got the cleaning supplies." Toshi nodded. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Excellent." McJunker handed Toshi his two tools as well as cleaning solution and a dirty rag.

Toshi sat down and got to work carefully cleaning the tools. After he was sure they were clean, Toshi held them up to McJunker. "How about this?"

"Very well done! Look at that shine!" McJunker retrieved his tools as Toshi stood up. "You do good work, junior! Now, let's fix up that car!" McJunker crouched next to his decimated mine car, readying his tools, when he suddenly halted. "Oh, I nearly forgot." He looked at Toshi. "Can you head back to town to pick up an Electrominite for me? I can tinker with this car all day, but without a battery, it's not going anywhere."

"All right. Where can I get it?"

"Go to my Junk Depot. Talk to my apprentice and he'll give you the Electrominite I need. There's just one problem-you'll need a V-raptor with you as proof that I sent you. V-raptor fossils are pretty common in Greenhorn Plains, so dig there if you don't already have one."

"All right." Toshi nodded and walked away from McJunker.

"Hurry back, would you?"

Before heading back to town, Toshi dropped off at Greenhorn Plains to search for a V-raptor fossil. Once he found an unknown fossil, he headed to the Fossil Center to have the six fossils, five from Rivet Ravine and the one from Greenhorn Plains, cleaned. He uncovered an Alectro head, Coatlus head, Megalo head, and V-raptor head. All four were revived.

Coatlus was a flying Vivosaur with large wings, a long, razor-sharp beak, and was doted with large white, black and green splotches.

Megalo was a large, dark gray carnivore with small, serrated teeth and a large mouth.

The last two fossils were Elasmoth arms and Coatlus arms; the Elasmoth arms were put in storage while the Coatlus arms were integrated into Coatlus.

KL-34N placed Toshi's extra Dino Medals, since Toshi could only carry five Dino Medals, in a bin with his name on it. Toshi placed V-raptor in his team, but switched out Shanshan so that he could also add Coatlus. Once he was finished, he headed to the Guild Area and searched for the Junk Depot, which was at the far bottom of the area. The tiny building was mismatched and inside it, there were several knickknacks, odd tools, and other odds n' ends.

"Hello?" Toshi glanced around, searching for McJunker's apprentice.

"Hey, there!" Holt walked out from a back room, smiling when he noticed Toshi. "Long time no see! McJunker put me to work as his apprentice." Holt sighed. "There I was thinking I'd learn all about Fossil Battles, but all I've done is learn about tools and stuff." Holt put his hands together. "Anyhoo…whatcha doing here?"

"McJunker wanted me to get an Electrominite for his mine car." Toshi explained. "He said you'd have it."

"Hmph…McJunker sent you for an Electrominite, huh?" Holt placed his hands on his hips, looking much like a girl. "Seems a little fishy…there's only one thing you can show me to prove what you say is true-a V-raptor. McJunker says that V-raptors hate liars, so you should only trust people who can keep them."

Toshi exhaled, pulling out V-raptor's Dino Medal. "This good enough for you?"

"Oh, fantastic! You got a V-raptor so you must be trustworthy!" Holt reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny shelled animal fossil. "Here's your Electrominite."

Toshi reached for the Electrominite, but Holt held it out of reach.

"But before I hand it over, there's a favor I want you to do for me…let's battle! I don't get enough battle practice working for McJunker." Holt grinned as he pulled out two Dino Medals. "If you beat me, I'll give you the Electrominite! Let's go, Tricera and Elasmoth!"

Tricera was large with blue skin, a hard crest above its head like a frill, three horns donned its nose and above its eyes, and stood on four feet.

Elasmoth was a small, woolly mammal on four feet with black fur, white fur spiked up along its back like a mane, a short black tail, and a long, sharp yellow horn at the end of its nose.

"Standby!" Toshi tossed up three Dino Medals. "Spinax, Coatlus, and V-raptor!"

"Elasmoth Combo on Spinax!"

Elasmoth charged at Spinax, slamming his horn into the carnivore, then crashed the dull side of his horn into Spinax's hip for extra damage.

"Spinax Fang to Counter!" Toshi ordered. "Veloci-claw on Elasmoth as well!"

"Elasmoth Combo again!"

"Spinax Fang to finish! Veloci-claw on Tricera!"

"Tricera Combo on Spinax!" Holt yelled as Elasmoth vanished.

Tricera rushed at Spinax, tackling the large Vivosaur before pounding his three horns into Spinax.

"Spinax Fang to counter! Diving Thrust!"

Coatlus soared high into the air as Spinax attacked, then closed his wings and dropped down like a rock on his target.

"Darn!" Holt growled as Tricera disappeared. "I really thought I had a chance against you!" He sighed, holding out the Electrominite to Toshi. "Here's your Electrominite, then."

"Thanks." Toshi grabbed the small animal from Holt then turned and exited the Junk Depot.

"Say hi to McJunker for me!" Holt called as he watched Toshi leave. "We'll be sure to battle again sometime, right? See you later!"

* * *

McJunker glanced up when he heard footsteps approaching him and noticed Toshi walking toward him.

"Welcome back, junior!" He stood up as Toshi halted a few feet from him. "I assume Holt did what he was supposed to?"

"Yeah." Toshi reached into his pocket and pulled out the Electrominite. "But I had to battle him to get it."

"Excuse me? You had to fight a Fossil Battle with him?"

"Here." Toshi held out the Electrominite.

"But you brought the Electrominite…so you must have won, right?" McJunker took the animal from Toshi. "Good work. All right." McJunker crouched beside the mine car. "Time to get this Electrominite installed in the mine car."

A few minutes after working on the mine car, McJunker stood up with a sigh.

"Done. As promised, you have my permission to enter my dig site." McJunker stepped away from the car. "Good hunting. Just remember-the scoundrels who wrecked my mine car might still be in there. Watch yourself."

"I think I can handle them." Toshi said as he climbed into the car. "Don't worry."

McJunker nodded and shoved the mine car down the rickety metal rails.

* * *

"Now, where do you suppose that idol is?" Snivels questioned as he searched around the empty area. "We're runnin' out of places to look!" He halted near a spot and pointed to the ground. "Hey, dig here, boy. Come on!"

Rex barked, tackling Snivels and knocking the man down.

Vivian sighed, shaking her head as both started to try and pin the other to the ground. "When are you two idiots going to stop clowning around?"

"I thought it would be you three." Toshi sighed as he walked into the area.

"Snivels!" Vivian snapped, glaring at the man who immediately hopped to his feet. "Explain to me what exactly is going on here? Weren't you supposed to take the mine cars out of commission?"

"Yeah, that's right, Vivian." Snivels nodded. "And I did it, just like we planned. I even went a step further and stole McJunker's tools so he couldn't fix it!"

"And what did you do with the tools after you stole them?"

"I gave 'em to Rex to hide." Snivels pointed to the dog creature.

Rex barked happily.

"Yeah. And buried them where no one would find 'em!"

Vivian sighed, shaking her head again. "Yes. On an Island full of Fighters trained to dig up buried objects no one will ever find them now, idiot."

"Oh…" Snivels muttered.

"Whatever….we won't worry about that now." Vivian glared at Toshi. "You! You wouldn't are interere in out business, would you?"

"What do you think?" Toshi pulled out three Dino Medals.

"Well, well. You're either brave or too stupid to understand the situation…let's go with stupid…." Vivian glanced at Snivels and Rex as she pointed at Toshi. "You two-get him!"

Rex howled as he released two Vivosaurs; a Nodo and a Zino.

Zino was red with black stripes covering its body, three long, green front claws, and stood on two feet.

Toshi released Spinax, V-raptor, and Coatlus.

Rex barked.

Nodo attacked Spinax with Nodo Tackle.

"Spinax Fang on Zino! Veloci-claw on Nodo!"

Rex barked another order.

Nodo crashed his tail in a swift circle, creating a harsh, swirling wind that was sent at Spinax in Perplex Shot.

"Spinax Fang on Zino! Veloci-claw on Nodo!"

Rex once again barked and Nodo unleashed another Nodo Tackle on Spinax.

"Wing Cutter on Nodo! Veloci-claw on Zino!"

Coatlus's wings glowed a bright red and he abruptly closed them, releasing an x-shaped attacked that sliced Nodo's side.

Rex gave a frustrated growl.

Nodo used Perplex Shot on V-raptor, obviously trying to defeat the small Vivosaur.

"Toxic Combo on Nodo!"

V-raptor slashed his claws In Nodo's side, then sank venomous fangs into the Vivosaur.

Rex howled and Zino charged at V-raptor.

"Dodge it! Then Toxic Combo!"

V-raptor hopped to the side, dodging Zino's claws which had been crossed in an x-shape, then unleashed his attack on Zino, defeating the Vivosaur.

At Rex's order, Nodo tackled V-raptor then body slammed the Vivosaur, defeating it.

"Spinax Combo to finish!"

Nodo roared as he faded.

"Looks like I'm next!" Snivels cheered as he pulled out two Dino Medals and released the Vivosaurs inside; a Charchar and Cerato.

Cerato was medium and dark blue with orange markings. Cerato had orange marking around its eyes, and three short horns; two above its eyes and one on its nose.

"Let's go!" Toshi unleashed his three Vivosaurs. "Coatlus, V-raptor, and Spinax!"

"Charchar Combo on Coatlus! Cerato Combo on Spinax!"

Charchar jumped up, head butting Coatlus, then clamped his teeth around one of Coatlus's wings before slamming the Vivosaur into the ground.

Cerato crashed his three horns into Spinax, then slammed his tail into the Vivosaur's side.

"Spinax Combo on Charchar! Veloci-claw on Charchar!"

"Massive Jaws on Coatlus!"

"Spinax Fang on Charchar! Veloci-claw on Charchar!"

"Charchar Combo on Coatlus!"

Coatlus trilled as he faded.

"Spinax Combo on Charchar to finish! Toxic Combo on Cerato!"

"Cerato Combo on Spinax!" Snivels ordered as Charchar vanished.

"Spinax Fang and Veloci-claw!"

Cerato roared as he was defeated.

"Remember who you're dealing with, boy!" Vivian growled.

"We'll meet again, punk." Snivels said fiercely. "And when we do? I'll squash you like a bug!"

Rex snarled an agreement as Vivian and Snivels cried together, "We're outta heeeere!" before they all fled.

Toshi shook his head and glanced down to see something sticking out of the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was another tacky idol. The idol was round and squat with pink markings, a swirl on its belly, and had a neutral face.

"I like you." Toshi said as he stared at the idol with the same expression before he placed it in his backpack and exited tunnel five.

* * *

"Hey!" McJunker called when he noticed Toshi heading toward him. "Three of those punks in purple tights just came running through here, scared of something. Were those the hooligans who broke my mine car?"

Toshi nodded. "But I repaid the debt two-fold."

"Ah, I see." McJunker smiled. "You broke them and sent them scurrying back to their holes! You surprise me, junior. You're twice the Fighter in half the size of most of the adults on the Island."

"Thanks…I think."

"All right. With the vandals caught, I can return to my Junk Depot. You should get back to town, too. Level-up battles will begin soon and you're clearly ready. You've been a lot of help, junior." McJunker placed a hand on Toshi's shoulder before he walked away. "I'll be seeing you."

* * *

"We are currently accepting entries for level-up battles." Tiffany explained as Toshi halted in front of her desk. "Would you like to begin your level-up battle?"

"Yes." Toshi handed Tiffany his Fighter's License and she inspected it.

"Ah, yes. Toshi." She gave the License back to Toshi. "Level-three Fighter. For this battle, you will have a preliminary and then the level-up battle."

"A preliminary?"

"For the preliminary battle, you'll face off against a normal Fighter-someone else trying to level-up. Assuming you win, you'll return here to the lobby after your battle. Then you'll face a Level Master for your final battle. You'll level-up if you defeat the Level Master. Once you're ready, go through the door on your right."

"Yeah, I now." Toshi headed to the Battle Area and noticed Holt standing at the end of the hall.

"You and me battling it out at Fossil Stadium?" Holt questioned excitedly. "This is great! You beat me last time, but I've been practicing, so don't expect me to drop so easily this go-round."

"…Go-round?"

"I've been working on my strategy and I think I've got what it takes this time!" Holt strode out into the battlefield, waving his arm eagerly. "Let's battle!"

Once they were facing each other, Hold released three Vivosaurs; a Pachy, Tricera, and Coatlus.

Toshi called upon Spinax, Coatlus, and V-raptor.

"Iron Headbutt on Spinax! Wing Cutter on Spinax! Tricera Combo on V-raptor!"

"Spinax Fang on Pachy! Wing Cutter on Coatlus! Veloci-claw on Tricera!"

"Iron Ram on Spinax! Running Smash on Coatlus!"

"Veloci-claw on Pachy! Spinax Fang on Pachy! Diving Thrust on Coatlus!"

As Tricera rammed his horns into Coatlus, Spinax and V-raptor defeated Pachy. Coatlus struck his counterpart, defeating the flying reptile.

"Running Smash on Spinax!"

"Diving Thrust! Veloci-claw! And Spinax Combo to finish!"

* * *

Yesss...a cliffy. No, not really.


	7. Lazy days and scars

Ch.7-Lazy days and scars

Yes. A lazy day.

* * *

"Well, shoot!" Holt sighed as he trudged back to the lobby with Toshi beside him. "I lost again….oh, well." He shrugged as he and Toshi halted close to Tiffany's desk. "I'm sure we'll battle again someday, right? I'll keep practicing!" Holt waved as he walked away.

"Congratulations!" Tiffany praised. "Next up is the Level Master-the final battle!"

Toshi once again walked to the Battle Area but halted when he saw McJunker at the end. "Don't tell me you're-"

"You did it, junior! But I can't say I'm surprised. After all, anyone with your skills at finding and fighting was going to make it here."

"What are you doing here, McJunker?"

"What, you're surprised to see me here? I suppose I didn't mention that I'm a level-three master? Now you'll have to beat me or you'll never be a level-four Fighter!" McJunker turned and headed into the arena as he raised his right index finger. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, either. My Vivosaur team is a force to be reckoned with, so watch out!" McJunker faced Toshi as he halted at his side of the battlefield and pulled out three Dino Medals. "Enough talking. Let's battle. Come out! Stygi, Cerato, and Kentro!"

Kentro stood on four feet and had green skin. Spikes ran along its back and shoulders with a black stripe down them and Kentro's back. He had an orange underbelly, green face, blue underneath his tail, and orange stripes along his sides.

"Cerato Combo on V-raptor!" McJunker ordered. "Fiendish Ram on Spinax!"

"Spinax Fang on Cerato! Veloci-claw on Cerato as well!"

"Repeat Cerato Combo!"

"Wing Cutter on Cerato! Spinax Fang on Kentro!"

"Cerato Combo on V-raptor!"

"Spinax Combo to retaliate his attack!" Toshi growled as V-raptor faded. "Wing Cutter on Kentro!"

"Whirling Dash on Coatlus!" McJunker said as Cerato was defeated. "Fiendish Ram on Coatlus!"

"Diving Thrust on Kentro!" Toshi ordered as Kentro crashed his spikes into Coatlus, who swiftly counterattacked and defeated the Herbivore. "Spinax Fang on Stygi!"

"Repeat Fiendish Ram on Coatlus!"

"Wing Cutter to finish!"

McJunker smiled as Stygi faded. "Congratulations, junior. I'm impressed."

With Toshi beside him, McJunker headed back to the lobby.

"Beating me is no easy feat, frankly. Well done. My apprentice Holt is improving steadily, but you're in a league all by yourself. Keep digging and reviving and soon you'll be in a major league of your own!" McJunker handed Toshi his level-four Fighter's License. "All right. You are officially certified as a level-four Fighter, Toshi! If you ever fell like visiting, you can find me over in the Junk Depot!" McJunker walked away just as Rosie trotted up to Toshi.

"Congratulations, Toshi!" She said. "I'm getting ready for my level-up battle." She sighed. "…I'm nervous. But seriously, Toshi…great job. Seems like you're always one step ahead of me! Better watch out, though. I'm hot on your heels!"

_…Huh…?_ Toshi glanced at his heels, wondering if they were burning.

"Hey, what's that?" Rosie pointed to the idol poking up from Toshi's backpack.

"This?" Toshi pulled out the idol to show Rosie.

"You got another one of those weird idols?"

"Yeah. I found it in Rivet Ravine."

"What in the world are these tings?" Rosie picked up the idol to inspect it. "And why are they so tacky?"

"I guess we'll never know." Toshi retrieved the idol from Rosie.

"Well, I gotta get going for my level-up battle." Rosie sighed as Toshi placed the idol back in his backpack. "Wish me luck!"

Toshi watched Rosie waked away before he exited Fossil Stadium to head back to the hotel so he could have something for dinner.

* * *

After breakfast the next day, Toshi decided that he would spend the whole day searching for fossils so he could build up his Vivosaur team. He had only just exited the hotel, after placing the second idol on the bookshelf next to its brother, when he noticed Rosie trotting toward him.

"Hey, Toshi!" She said eagerly as she halted in front of the boy. "What are you going to do today?"

"Just going to Knotwood Forest to dig up fossils. Or I may head to Bottomsup Bay since it's my new dig site."

"Well, cancel that. 'Cause you and me are going to go swimming! Swimming, baby."

Toshi sighed. "And why are we going to do this?"

"Because it's hot. And tonight there's going to be a special karaoke night in the Park Area! We're also going to do that!"

"There's no 'we'." Toshi said as he waked past Rosie. "You can do those things. I'll be out fossil hunting."

Rosie frowned as Toshi headed toward Beth to arrange a boat to take him to whatever dig site he was heading to. "So that's it? Do you always try and push people away? Do you always want to live your life in solitude?"

Toshi paused and abruptly turned to face Rosie. "You think you can tell me how to live my life?" He questioned as he strode toward the frustrating girl. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"I would if you would let me in!"

"You're so frustrating!"

"Cold-hearted boy!"

"Rich girl!"

"Loner who can't get a friend!"

"Selfish!"

With each insult, both Fighters had gotten closer to each other until they stood only an inch away from each other.

Rosie suddenly smiled. "So does that mean you'll go swimming with me?"

* * *

Toshi grumpily watched Rosie splashing around in the ocean water as he stood on shore. They were both in the Park Area where a dock was. Rosie currently wore a pink bathing suit, a one piece, and was swimming close to the dock.

"Hey, come on, you lazy bones!" Rosie called, staring at Toshi as she halted her swimming. "Get into some swimming trunks and join me!"

"I don't swim." Toshi stated as he glanced away, folding his arms across his chest. "And I won't ever swim."

Rosie frowned as she climbed onto the dock and waked toward Toshi. "I want you to join me!"

"And I said I don't want to." Toshi turned and walked away. "I'm leaving."

"Come on!" Toshi grabbed Toshi's wrist to stop the boy. "I'm trying to help!"

"You're just annoying me." Toshi pulled his wrist out of Rosie's grasp. "I don't need your help."

Rosie sighed as she watched Toshi stride away, but didn't go after him. After a few seconds, she trotted after Toshi and grabbed his arm. "Please stay with me. I won't try to force you to swim with me anymore. I just want the company."

Toshi sighed as he watched Rosie, then turned and walked back toward the dock. "All right. I'll stay."

Rosie grinned and trotted back to the dock as well. She sat on the edge, though, and dipper her feet into the water while Toshi leaned against the nearby railing. It was quiet since neither wanted to talk.

"So…" Rosie muttered after a few seconds of silence. "You can't swim."

"No, I can swim. I just…hate swimming."

"Why?" Rosie looked at Toshi. "Why don't you want to swim?"

"I'll only show you one…" Toshi lifted up the right sleeve of his shirt, revealing the scar etched into his skin.

Rosie gasped when she saw it. "Who did that-"

Toshi swiftly pushed the sleeve down as he turned his back on Rosie. "This was a mistake. I should never had shown you."

"Wait!" Rosie cried as Toshi walked away from her. "Will you come to the karaoke tonight?"

Toshi paused. "I'll see." He murmured before continuing.

Rosie exhaled once the boy had vanished. "I just don't think he understands what I'm trying to do for him."

* * *

Rosie glanced around as she waited for Toshi once the stars had come out. A stage sat in the middle of the park with several chairs sitting before it; lost of the chairs were filled with the inhabitants of Vivosaur Island that wanted to join in on the karaoke.

Rosie sighed when she didn't notice Toshi.

"I should have known that he wouldn't come."

"…Hey."

Rosie stared to her left and spotted Toshi standing nearby with a slightly awkward stance. "Hey, Toshi! You came!"

"I said I'd think about it." Toshi said as he sat next to Rosie. "And I decided to come."

"I'm glad you did."

A male waked onto the stage and paused in front of the microphone positioned at the front of the stage.

"Hello, Vivosaur Island natives!" He cried. "Tonight is the once-in-a-lifetime karaoke night! Tonight's theme is "Victim in the spotlight"! Which means, a spotlight will randomly pick people from the audience to come up and sing a randomized song. You don't have to worry about singing well, just sing it right! All right, let's begin!" The man walked offstage as a spotlight appeared and started to rove around the audience.

"Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I'm going to sing." Toshi said, watching the stage a few feet in front of him emotionlessly.

"I don't think you have a choice." Rosie giggled and Toshi glanced up to see the spotlight shining down on him.

And before he could protest, two random girls dragged him toward the stage and pushed him in front of the microphone.

Toshi stared at the silent crowd before him as they waited for him to begin. After a few seconds, he began to sing a song that he used to listen to constantly when he was younger.

"What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams and give into sad thoughts that are maddening?"

Toshi shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"Do I sit there and try to stand it? Or do I try to catch them red-handed?"

He opened his eyes and gazed at the stage as he lowered his head slightly.

"Do I trust somebody and get fooled by phoniness? Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?"

Toshi looked up at the crowd.

"Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin. I make the right moves but I'm lost within. I put on my daily façade, but then I just end up getting hurt again. By myself."

Toshi closed his eyes.

"Myself."

He opened his eyes.

"I ask why, but in my mind, I find I can't rely on myself. I ask why, but in my mind, I find I can't rely on myself. I can't hold onto what I want when I'm stretched so thin. It's all too much to take in."

Toshi sighed.

"I can't hold onto anything, watching everything spin with thoughts of failure sinking in. If I turn my back, I'm senseless. And to go blindly seems defenseless."

Toshi shook his head.

"If I hide my pride and let it all go on, then they'll take from me till everything's gone. If I let them go, I'll be outrun. But if try to catch them, I'll be outdone."

A dark sadness sparked deep within Toshi's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer, then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer. By myself. Myself. I ask why, but in my mind, I find I can't rely on myself."

Toshi shook his head once more.

"I ask why, but in my mind, I find I can't rely on myself. I can't hold onto what I want when I'm stretched so thin. It's all too much to take in. I can't hold onto anything, watching everything spin with thoughts of failure sinking in."

Toshi gazed coldly at the crowd before him.

"How do you think I've lost so much. I'm so afraid, that I'm out of touch. How do you know…I will know what to do when all I know is what you tell me to."

Toshi swiped his left arm to the side.

"Don't you know I can't tell you how to make it go. No matter what I do, how hard I try, I can't seem to convince myself why I'm stuck on the outside."

Toshi closed his eyes as he placed his left on the microphone.

"Don't you know I can't tell you how to make it go. No matter what I do, how hard I try, I can't seem to convince myself why I'm stuck on the outside. I can't hold onto what I want when I'm stretched so thin. It's all too much to take in. I can't hold onto anything, watching everything spin with thought of failure sinking in."

Toshi gripped the center of his shirt with his left hand.

"I can't hold onto what I want when I'm stretched so thin. It's all too much to take in. I can't hold onto anything, watching everything spin with thoughts of failure sinking in."

* * *

The next day, Toshi immediately headed to Beth after breakfast so he could make arrangements to go to Bottomsup Bay.

"Off to Bottomsup Bay?" Beth asked when Toshi halted in front her small podium. "Then I'll have to ask you to wear this mask." She handed Toshi a diving mask.

"That means I'm actually going under the water?" Toshi muttered to himself.

"This diving mask will allow you to breathe underwater." Beth explained. "That way you'll be able to dig up fossils without worrying about drowning."

"Well…guess this means I'll have to put on some swimming trunks." Toshi headed toward the dock where Travers' boat waited to Fighters to dig sites. "But I'm not taking off my shirt."

"One warning though." Beth called and Toshi stopped to look at her. "Watch out for Denture Sharks that prowl those waters."

"What are Denture Sharks?"

"Denture Sharks wear false teeth. Big, sharp ones." Beth made a menacing motion with her fingers before she smiled. "Ok, you can be on your way now. Have a safe trip!"

* * *

Toshi glanced around as he entered Bottomsup Bay. He wore the diving mask, which actually was just like a micro aqualung, and still had his shirt on, but instead of his usual shorts, he had on black swimming trunks with his Dino Medals in a protective packaging so his Vivosaurs wouldn't drown.

"Heeeelp!"

Toshi halted and glanced to his left, spotting Rosie, who was waving frantically near the entrance to another area of the bay. She wore her bathing suit and her diving mask, but also wore pink shorts that obviously held her Dino Medals. Long purple fish swam close to her, their mouths open in a frozen grin, baring sharp fanged teeth.

"What are you doing?" Toshi asked.

"I was just out here digging when I looked up and I was surrounded by sharks! The sharks out here are a weird species of dangerous man-eaters called Denture Sharks!"

"So I've heard."

"They swim up to you super fast and knock you out from the force of the blow! And if you're really slow, they'll just eat you on the spot!"

"I'll take my chances with a T-rex." Toshi turned to leave.

"Toshi, I can't get out of here!" Rosie whined. "Come help me! Pleeease!"

Toshi sighed as he faced Rosie. "The things I do." He headed toward Rosie, still trying to figure out how he could keep his feet on the ground. Every time a Denture Shark swam toward him, he ducked to avoid the attack. Once he had gotten close to Rosie, the Denture Sharks gave up and went away.

"Thanks, Toshi." Rosie sighed. "I thought I was a goner! Those teeth may be fake, but the bite still hurts!"

"Letting you get eaten would have left a bad taste in my mouth." Toshi muttered, looking away from Toshi.

"Hey, I got a tip for you, since you saved my life and all. I heard that there's an old, sunken pirate ship somewhere on the floor of Bottomsup Bay. I've read up on the history of the area and I think it must be the legendary Captain Woolbeard's ship!" Rosie's eyes sparkled eagerly. "If I'm right, that old boat will be loaded with treasure and rare fossils! Let's look for pirate ship together!" Rosie suddenly became thoughtful. "There has to be a reason no one's found it, though…and thanks again for your help with the Denture Sharks." She smiled. "It was really brave of you, Toshi."

"Like I said," Toshi said as he and Rosie started walking. "It would have left a bad taste."

* * *

Toshi and Rosie stared at the large ship in front of them before they headed into the large hole in the ship's hull. Rosie curiously removed her diving mask and inhaled.

"Toshi, there's air in here! Fresh air!" Rosie sniffed the air. "How strange."

Toshi also took off his diving mask and placed it in his pocket. "That is curious."

"Anyway, let's explore the pirate ship!" Rosie looked at Toshi eagerly. "Be sure to open any treasure chests you see, and…most importantly, we should look for Captain Woolbeard's quarters!"

"Why search for his room?" Toshi questioned as he and Rosie began to explore the ship.

"I'd hate to miss the opportunity." Rosie explained.

"Well, maybe Woolbeard doesn't want to be disturbed. I'd hate to incur the wrath of-"

"Whoa, there it is!" Rosie halted in front of an intricately carved door. "Woolbeard's room!"

"Now, let's not-"

"Let's go!" Rosie rushed into the room excitedly.

Toshi sighed, but followed after her.

The room was large with a single desk sitting in the center. Atop the desk was a globe, a quill pen, and several papers. Nailed into the wall behind the desk was a map.

"Woooolly!" A voice wailed.

A figure appeared behind the desk.

The ghost had a very scruffy beard reaching down to his chest, blue eyes with a patch over his right eye, and wore a hat atop his head.

"Arr!" The apparition growled. "Ye face the legendary pirate, Captain Woolbeard!"

* * *

Yes! It's...Woolbeard, the pirate! hehe.


	8. Woolbeard the pirate

Ch.8-Woolbeard the pirate

Yay for Woolbeard and Nick Nack!

* * *

"I've crossed all seven seas and…and…I'm legendary!"

"Whoa." Rosie gasped. "It's the ghost of Woolbeard. Neat!"

"Hold, ye two life-lubbers." Woolbeard growled. "I've got orders for ye!"

"Orders?" Rosie repeated. "Who are you to order us around? Some guy with a hat? We're not part of your crew or anything!"

"Find ye my beard ribbon! Woooolly!"

"A beard ribbon?" Rosie scoffed, placing her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"That ribbon is the only thing I hold dear to my heart…" Woolbeard explained. "And the most fashionable accessory on the planet. Without that ribbon, my spirit can never rest…and I'll risk the wrath of pirate-fashion critics everywhere."

"Sad story. But do you think we've go the free time go looking for your beard ribbon?"

"If ye find it for me, I'll give ye the greatest treasure under the seas in return."

Rosie, who had been about to leave, halted and looked at Woolbeard. "Wait, what? Treasure? We're on the job! We'll get the ribbon for you before you can say "apparition"!"

Toshi sighed. _She'll do anything for treasure._

"Right?" Rosie glanced at Toshi. "Are you with me, Toshi?" She looked back at Woolbeard before Toshi could answer. "Aye, aye, captain! We'll find your ribbon! Just wait right here!"

"I've searched every corner of the sea." Woolbeard said. "And it's nowhere to be found."

"Got it! We'll start our search on land." Rosie swiped her right hand to the side. "No problem."

"Please hurry. Ye've got to help me before my beard becomes…unruly." Woolbeard vanished with a sniffle.

The door to Woolbeard's room slammed shut and both Fighters turned when they heard the sound of a deadbolt locking.

"Rex!" Snivels's voice snapped. "Hurry up and trap them in there!"Rex barked.

"Trap us?" Rosie questioned. "What's going on here? Toshi, try to open the door."

Toshi did as he was told and tried the door, which didn't budge.

"Looks like we're locked in." He muttered as he headed back to Rosie.

"No! We can't be trapped in here! Captain Woolbeard! Do something!" Rosie hopped behind his desk. "…Please?" She looked around. "Shoot! What are we gonna do now?"

There was a loud bang from outside and a woman in her early twenties walked elegantly into the room. She had blonde hair reaching to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and wore a pure white dress.

"Hmm….this place…" The woman halted. "The Captain's quarters?"

"Hey, the door's open!" Rosie cried. "Did you open the door? Thank you! We thought we were on our way to being sunken treasure ourselves!"

"Yes. But don't misunderstand. I'm not here to help you or to harm you. I simply needed to survey this room."

Rosie and Toshi watched as the woman walked around, inspecting everything. After a few seconds, she stopped and looked at the two Fighters.

"Hmm…farewell."

"Who is that?" Rosie questioned, as the woman exited the room. "And where is she going?" She shook her head. "Wait, forget her! I want to know who those other two were and why they locked us in here!" Rosie sighed. "Ah, I guess it can wait. We've got ourselves a ribbon to find! Let's talk to my grandfather. He may at least have some ideas about where to start looking."

"Good idea." Toshi gave a short nod and they both exited the room.

Rosie glanced at the door as they passed it.

"The door's broken. Captain Woolbeard's gonna be mad!"

"Glad we're not going to be here when he is."

* * *

Once they had gotten back to Vivosaur Island, Toshi and Rosie went to the Richmond Building and entered it. Inside the building on the first floor, there were several potted palm trees, especially near the east and west walls. The floor was tiled and divided into three sections with three bridges since water ran in-between the large gaps. The three bridges crossed over the water to reach the two other sections where two elevators stood at the far end; the elevator on the left led to Rosie's room while the elevator on the right led to Richmond's office, which was where the Two Fighters were headed.

"Grandpa! Have you ever heard of a beard ribbon belonging to Woolbeard the pirate? I really want to find it!"

"A pirate beard ribbon?" Richmond questioned. "Come to think of it, that sounds familiar…I remember! My people found it in that old chest that washed up onshore a while back."

"Really? So you have it?"

"Not really, no." Richmond shook his head. "An…acquaintance of mine really wanted it, so I gave it to him."

"Acquaintance? Who?"

"His name is Nick Nack." Richmond explained. "He lives in the hotel."

"Nick Nack?" Rosie inquired, raising an eyebrow. "That's a funny name."

"He's a funny fellow. He can seem a little off-putting, but he's actually a good person."

"Thank you, grandpa! We'll be at the hotel if you need us!" Rosie trotted away, waving at her grandfather excitedly, and Toshi followed a few feet behind her.

Richmond waved as both Fighters exited the room.

_Maybe it's just me…_He thought as he got back to work. _…But something seems different about Toshi these days._

* * *

Yamamoto glanced up just as Toshi and Rosie entered the lobby of the hotel.

"Welcome back, Toshi." He headed toward the two Fighters. "And welcome to you, young miss."

"Hi! I'm Rosie Richmond. We're here to see a guest of yours, Mr. Nick Nack."

"Ah, Miss Richmond! Mr. Nack has been expecting you! Take the leftmost elevator and Mr. Nack's room is the first door when you get off."

"Thank you very much." Rosie bowed, then glanced at Toshi. "Let's go."

They both headed to the elevator on the left side of the room, mounted it, and were taken to the second floor. Once they got off, the two Fighters entered the room directly adjacent to the elevator.

"Whoa." Rosie murmured when she saw the room.

"You can say that again." Toshi said as he and Rosie surveyed the room.

"Whoa."

Toshi looked at Rosie with a slightly annoyed look since he hadn't expected her to follow his instructions.

Along the left side of the wall was a shelf holding three items; one looked like a purple head with a green Mohawk, another was a lamp-like contraption in the shape of a fish, and the last one was cracked, pale brown color and in the shape of a cylinder. At the end of the bed diagonal from the shelf was a large, pan-shaped thing with a dino head as a backboard of sorts. Standing near the balcony was a pink teepee shaped pole with the arms and head of a dinosaur sticking out from it. Standing in-between the dino pole and a shelf attached to the right hand side of the wall was a man in his early twenties. The man, who was obviously Nick Nack, had spiky blonde hair, green eyes, and wore the strangest of clothes that consisted of a red, skirt-like cloth with a gray vest, white gloves, and a red sash covering his eyes like some sort of superhero mask; four feathers, two on each shoulder, stuck up from his back and were divided into three colors; pink, white, and blue.

"Good afternoooon." Nick sang as he twirled in a circle. "Mademoiselle Rosie. Monsieur Toshi. This is me." He placed a hand on his chest as he halted in his dance. "I an Nick Nack. I heard from Monsieur Richmond about your visit. And your desires. It is Woolbeard's beard ribbon you want, ehhh?" Nick nodded, staring at both Fighters intently. "That would trickle your prancy, ehhhhh?"

"Uh….yes." Rosie answered uncertainly, taking a step away from Nick.

"I will be more than happy to grant your request, considering your relation to Monsieur Richmond…"

"What? Really? That's great!"

"Whoa, now. Spool your nets, girl. There is a price to be paid." Nick raised an index finger as he closed his eyes. "Woolbeard's beard ribbon is a one-of-a-kind treasure, after all."

"So what do we have to do to get the beard ribbon?"

"Hmm….Nick Nack is thinking…" Nick crossed his arms over his chest, not opening his eyes, and spun in a circle. "Thinking….thinking…of all the things there are, there are three that I wish for…" Nick halted and stared at Rosie and Toshi. "Bring those three to me. Search, find, and bring them here and I'll give you the beard ribbon."

"Three?" Rosie questioned hotly.

"Hey, I rusted my pump trying to get that beard ribbon!"

"My grandfather gave it to you!" Rosie snapped.

"Since we've all agreed to my plan, the first thing I need is a molted bug shell."

"You want a bug shell?" Rosie inquired doubtfully. "The only bugs I can think of on Vivosaur Island are Fossil Bugs."

"Too correct! How well educated you are, Mademoiselle Rosie! When it comes to Fossil Bugs, the Digadig Chieftain seems to know a lot. You should ask him. When you find it, would you so kindly…bring…it…to…me." Nick frowned, the just as quickly smiled. "Then, I'll give you your next project. Good luck and thank you for your kind offer of services."

* * *

As the two Fighters neared the entrance to Digadig village, Rex hopped out from a nearby bush with a loud bark.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice!" Rosie looked at Toshi. "Remember? When we got shut in that room on the pirate ship?" Rosie glared at Rex. "Who are you? Are you trying to stop us from getting here we're going?"

Rex growled as he pulled out three Dino Medals and unleashed his Nodo, Zino, and Megath.

Toshi released Spinax, Coatlus, and V-raptor.

At Rex's order, Nodo used Nodo Tackle on Spinax.

"Spinax Fang on Zino! Veloci-claw on Nodo!"

Nodo attacked Spinax with Perplex Shot.

"Wing Cutter on Nodo! Veloci-claw on Nodo!"

Nodo unleashed a Nodo Combo on V-raptor.

"Toxic Combo on Zino!"

Nodo once again used Nodo Combo on V-raptor.

"Spinax Fang on Nodo! Wing Cutter on Nodo!"

Nodo counterattacked Spinax's strike with Nodo Tackle.

Megath punched Spinax with a weak, sluggish hit in the Slow Blow move.

"Diving Thrust on Megath!"

Megath repeated Slow Blow on Spinax.

"Toxic Combo on Megath! Spinax Fang on Megath!"

The two attacks defeated the sloth-like Vivosaur.

Zino struck Spinax with a powerful Reaper, but the large Vivosaur dodged before his opponent could scratch him.

"Spinax Fang on Nodo! Veloci-claw on Zino!"

Zino charged at Spinax, ready to slash the Vivosaur with his claws crossed, but Spinax dodged the attack. Zino swiftly turned around and aimed a one-handed swipe at Spinax, but Spinax once again evaded the Cleaver attack.

"Spinax Fang on Zino! Diving Thrust on Zino!"

The two attacks defeated Zino and Nodo used Nodo Tackle on Spinax in retaliation.

"Spinax Fang to finish!"

Rex barked as Nodo vanished, then rapidly fled.

Toshi and Rosie entered Digadig village and walked up to the chieftain.

"Hi, Mr. Chieftain!" Rosie chirped. "How are you diga-doing?" She gasped. "No! Noo! What is it about this place that makes me say that…d-d-d…" Rosie gave a frustrated cry. "That d-d-d-diga-dang word?"

"I have no…idea." The chieftain snickered. "What brings you here, Digadig?"

"We're trying to find a molted bug shell…" Rosie explained. "Diga-do you know where we can find one?"

"I do, Digadig. Deep underground lives the Fossil Bug. They push fossils with their back legs and roll them. There are many Fossil Bugs around, but their molted shells are…difficult to come by, Digadig. Because we use these shells as toboggans in the winter months, we learned to make the bugs molt. It requires a molting ritual to make the Fossil Bugs molt-or shed-its shell, Digadig."

"Molting ritual?" Rosie questioned.

"Yes, a ritual to make the Fossil Bugs molt their shells, Digadig. On the sacred ground in Digadig Village, we vigorously shake our hips, Digadig." The Chieftain did his strange dance as if to prove his point.

"How does shaking your hips make the bugs molt?" Rosie inquired.

"It is not easy." The chieftain shook his head. "The hip-shaker dance requires great passion and vigor, Digadig. When the Fossil Bugs fell the vibration, they rise to the surface and shed their shells, Digadig. Would you like to try it now, Digadig?"

"We diga-don't need to travel to the sacred land?"

"No, because you are standing on it now. This is the sacred land, Digadig. First, I will demonstrate Digadig. Shake your hips like this." The Chieftain did the hip-shaker dance. "But with more passion and vigor."

"Won't the Fossil Bugs surface and molt for you diga-dance, chieftain?" Rosie asked curiously. "Why do we need to learn it?"

"My hip shaking is…insufficient." The chieftain explained, not halting his dance. "Only the passionate, vigorous shaking of a young warrior will work, Digadig! Now…please follow my example, Digadig."

He continued with his dance while Rosie and Toshi watched. After a few seconds, he stopped.

"Now that you have seen how to shake your hips properly, let us begin the ceremony, Digadig."

A medium-sized bug came onto the surface and the girl the two Fighters had met on Woolbeard's ship hid behind a nearby pole to watch.

"You tell anyone and you die." Toshi threatened as he and Rosie began the strange dance. Near the end of the dance, the Fossil Bug molted before quickly burrowing underground again.

"You have performed the ritual as if you were Digadigs yourselves, Digadig!" The chieftain praised as the girl left.

"We did it, Toshi!" Rosie cheered as she picked up the shell. "A molted bug shell! Thanks for the diga-dance lesson, chieftain! Let's get this shell to Nick Nack!"

* * *

"Mr. Nack, we brought you your molted bug shell!"

"Oooohhh!" Nick took the shell that Rosie held out to him. "How won-derful! This molted bug shell will make a magnificent toboggan in the winter months!" He placed the shell on the shelf on his right. "You have done very well! Thank you! Mercy bee-comb!"

"You said there were three things you wanted." Rosie said. "What's next?"

"The next item is a Sandal Fossil."

"Ha! Funny…there's no such things as a Sandal Fossil…right?"

"Ta-dah!" Nick revealed a small fossilized sandal.

"What?" Rosie took the sandal to inspect it. "It's a…sandal fossil. But that doesn't make any sense." She handed the item back to Nick. "Things have to be in the ground a looong time for that to happen. How did a sandal get fossilized? Wait, let me guess! It was, like, a sandal worn by a dinosaur…or something?"

"That's a pretty small dinosaur, then." Toshi noted.

"Don't worry about details like that." Nick sighed. "The point is that I only have the left sandal! One sandal is no good for a two-footed creature like myself! So find the other one…please."

"A Sandal Fossil?" Rosie asked. "There are a lot of established dig sites on the Island, but they're all for dinosaur fossils…oh, wait! Come to think of it, there was that dig site with nothing but a bunch of weird junk. It was over in Greenhorn Plains if I remember correctly."

"Good luck. Find my fossilized footwear and you'll be step closer to the buccaneer's beard binder!"

* * *

As Toshi and Rosie neared the sight where they had found the garbage, they noticed that Snivels was digging around, obviously searching for something.

"What are you doing here?" Toshi asked and Snivels glanced at both Fighters.

"You two! How did you get out of that pirate ship? That thing was escape proof!"

"Sorry-trade secret." Rosie said. "Why did you want to lock us in there, anyway?"

"If a bug is annoying, you've basically got two options-trap it…" Snivels pulled out three Dino Medals. "Or squash it!" He tossed up his three Dino Medals. "Come out! Lambeo, Charchar, and Futabi!"

Futabi was medium-sized with a long neck, horns atop its head, and was a mix of white, orange, and brown. Its four flippers were half white and half orange.

"Spinax, Coatlus, and Goyle!" Toshi threw up his three Dino Medals. "Spinax Fang on Charchar! Wing Cutter on Lambeo!"

"Winding Snap on Spinax!"

Futabi reared his head bac and swiftly snapped at Spinax's legs.

"Spinax Combo on Charchar again!"

"Winding Snap again!"

"Spinax Fang on Charchar!"

"Winding Snap on Spinax!"

"And finish with Spinax Combo!"

The final, strong attack defeated Charchar.

"Counting Coup on Spinax! Winding Snap on Coatlus!"

Lambeo struck Spinax twice with harsh straight punches, defeating the large Vivosaur.

"Wing Cutter on Lambeo!"

"Lambeo Combo on Coatlus to counter!"

Lambeo struck Coatlus with an uppercut, then rammed its side into the flying reptile, defeating the Vivosaur.

"Body Axe on Lambeo!"

The swift attack defeated Lambeo.

"Steer the storm!"

Futabi began to rotate and water shot at Goyle in a harsh rain.

"Goyle Combo to counter!"

"Winding Snap!"

"Goyle Combo to finish!"

"You'll see me again, little bugs!" Snivels snapped once he had returned his defeated Futabi. "And I'll bring a bigger flyswatter next time!"

Rosie stuck her tongue out at the fleeing Snivels before turning her attention to the area ahead.

"This is where we were digging up all that junk before. Just a bunch of knickknacks and stuff…" Rosie suddenly face palmed herself. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't make the connection before…knickknacks…Nick Nack." Rosie shook her head as she looked at Toshi. "To think we're out looking for knickknacks for a guy named Nick Nack…it's like some awful joke!" Rosie started laughing.

Toshi shook his head, giving a short smirk, as he gave a low chuckle.

"Excuse me, why are you laughing? What could be so funny?"

Both Rosie and Toshi glanced to their right to see the blonde-haired girl.

"Oh, it's…you." Rosie said. "Hello. We met you in Woolbeard's quarters before, right? Thanks again. You probably saved our lives back there. Hey, this is sort of a long shot, but we're looking for a Sandal Fossil. You haven't seen one, have you?"

"Sandal Fossil? I don't know…oh, wait. Do you mean this?" The girl revealed a Sandal Fossil to the two Fighters.

"Whoa! Yes, that's it! The right sandal that matches Nick's left one! But how….?"

"I found it, but I have no use for it. Do you want it?"

"Wow! Really?" Rosie took the fossil that the girl held out to her. "Thanks again! I'm Rosie, by the way. This is Toshi."

Toshi gave a quick wave.

"My name is Duna." The girl said.

"Duna?" Rosie repeated, before she smiled. "Thank you, Duna."

"Think nothing of it." Duna shook her head. "I am grateful to you for showing me the hip-shaker dance."

With that said, she left the two Fighters alone.

"The hip-shaker dance…?" Rosie questioned. "Does that mean Duna was there with us in Digadig village? Is it just me or is something…off about her?" Rosie shrugged. "Anyway, we got the Sandal Fossil. Let's get it back to Nick!"

* * *

"Mr. Nack, we've got your Sandal Fossil."

"Ooohhh! How very, very wonderful!" Nick took the fossil from Rosie. "Now that I have both sandals, it's like I can have snake and feet it, too!"

Toshi and Rosie glanced at each other, wondering what Nick meant.

"Thank you! Mercy bee-comb! Grassy us!"

"So….what's the last thing you want us to get for you?"

"Fast but no feast, I'd like dentures from a Denture Shark."

"D-Denture Shark?" Rosie swiftly backed away, shaking her head and raising her hands defensively. "No way. I'm not going."

"It doesn't matter to me who goes or stays," Nick said. "As long as someone brings me dentures from a Denture Shark."

"Toshi, it would mean a lot to me if you could handle this one on your own. Besides, we already know you're way better with Denture Sharks than I am!"

"Ah, you have experience with the Denture Sharks of Bottomsup Bay already?" Nick nodded eagerly. "Good good good! According to my sources, Denture Sharks take off their teeth when they're at home in there dens. So…if you can find a shark den, you should be able to find shark dentures. Good luck and try not to get eaten by sharks. Be sure to bring those lovely dentures to me as soon as you find them!"

Toshi gave a glare at Rosie as he waked past her. "Have fun with Denture Man over there."

Rosie glanced at Nick, who smiled at her.

* * *

Toshi had only just entered Bottomsup Bay when he noticed a red Denture Shark using its tail to dig something up. It soon spotted Toshi and fled, leaving a pair of dentures laying on the seafloor. Toshi picked up the dentures and inspected them; they were surprisingly free of tooth rot. He placed them in his backpack and headed toward the surface. "This one was way too easy."

* * *

Vivian~! It's Vivian's turn!


	9. Midsummer's festival

Ch.9-Midsummer's festival

Finally got up chapter nine. Just been busy. Hope you like it.

* * *

Toshi halted at the door to the elevator as the machine whirred down to the first floor and the doors opened, revealing Vivian standing in the elevator.

Toshi sighed as the BB Bandit stepped off the elevator. "Oh, what do you want?"

"How kind of you to retrieve the shark dentures I wanted. I'll take them now."

"Who says you get them?" Toshi took a step away from Vivian as she stepped toward him.

Yamamoto walked toward the duo. "Excuse me, miss, but you're blocking the elevator." He explained. "Other guests need to use it. Will you wait in the lobby?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Vivian questioned furiously. "I'm not leaving until this little hooligan gives me my property!"

Yamamoto fled with a frightened whimper.

"Time for a decision, kid." Vivian looked at Toshi. "You can hand over the dentures or I can take them from you!"

"You're not getting the dentures." Toshi growled, pulling out three Dino Medals.

"Brave of you." Vivian took out three of her own Dino Medals. "Dumb, but brave. Come out! Lexo, Pachrino, and Elasmo!"

Elasmo was purple with four flippers, yellow spots covering its body with dark blue centers, and four sharp teeth sticking from its jaws; two on the bottom and two on the top on both sides of its mouth.

Pachrino was dark brown and stood on four feet. There were two curved horns atop its crest and two horns directly in the center of the crest.

"Come on! Spinax, Coatlus, and Goyle! Spinax Fang on Pachrino! Wing Cutter on Lexo! Body Axe on Elasmo!"

"Pachrino Combo on Spinax! Elasmo Fury on Spinax!"

Pachrino shot at Spinax while spiraling and struck the Vivosaur. Just as quickly, he rammed his horns into Spinax as Elasmo bit the carnivore then hit Spinax with a flipper and finishing off its assault with a body slam.

"Spinax Combo on Pachrino! Wing Cutter on Lexo! Goyle Combo on Elasmo!"

"Pachrino Combo on Spinax!" Vivian ordered as Lexo vanished. "Elasmo Combo on Coatlus!"

Elasmo struck Coatlus with a whirling spin before slamming the flying Vivosaur into the ground by grabbing one of its wings.

"Spinax Fang on Pachrino! Wing Cutter on Elasmo!"

"Pachrino Combo on Spinax! Elasmo Fury on Coatlus!"

"Spinax Combo on Pachrino to finish!" Toshi growled as Coatlus faded. "Body Axe on Elasmo!"

"Elasmo Combo on Spinax!"

As Spinax was defeated, Toshi ordered Goyle to use Goyle Combo, finishing the battle.

"You won't get this lucky again, kid!" Vivian snapped as she fled.

Toshi exhaled as he headed to Nick's room.

"You made it back, Toshi!" Rosie said, when the boy entered the room. "I'm so relieved. Did you get the shark dentures?"

"Easy." Toshi showed the dentures to Rosie.

"You did it! I knew you would, Toshi!" Rosie blushed and gave a cough to hide it. "…I mean, good work."

"Ooohhhh!" Nick took the dentures from Toshi before the boy could react. "My final treasure! How wonderful! And not a single rotten tooth! These will be perfect for cracking open even the hardest of walnuts!"

"I think we all know who's the walnut here." Toshi whispered to Rosie as Nick placed the dentures next to his bug shell and fossil sandals.

Rosie snickered.

"Thank you!" Nick stared happily at Toshi. "Mercy bee-comb! Grassy us! Donkey shakes! I'm amazed, Monsieur Toshi. Truly, a herd in your band is worth a few to push!"

Toshi decided not to ask Nick what he meant.

"As promised, you may take this beard ribbon." Nick held out a pink ribbon to Toshi, who took it. "I forgot to mention-there was a group of three….odd-looking folks that also wanted the beard ribbon. I made the same deal with them that I did with you, Monsieur Toshi, but you were obviously more capable."

"So that's why they've been trying to get in our way!" Rosie cried. "They wanted the same three crazy things!"

"Well, who wouldn't want a molted bug shell, sandal fossils, and shark dentures?" Nick questioned. "But now I have them and my dream will finally come true…" Nick's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Riding an exotic toboggan while wearing stone sandals and eating very hard walnuts…" Nick looked at the two Fighters. "Well, I have preparations to make. I'll see you two later!"

"Ok, Toshi, let's take the beard ribbon to Captain Woolbeard."

Toshi nodded as he placed the ribbon in his pocket.

* * *

"Ah, that looks perfect on you, Captain Woolbeard." Vivian compliment as she finished tying the ribbon around Woolbeard's beard. "_Very_ dapper."

"I'm free!" Woolbeard cheered, happily stroking his neatly contained beard. "After all these long years, I can finally rest with my weary bones…" He halted as he stared down at his beard as he noticed something. "G-g-grrr….this isn't it! This be not my ribbon, ye scurvy scalawags!" Woolbeard furiously tossed the ribbon to the ground. "My ribbon be much manlier, with just a hint o' the fun lovin'!"

Woolbeard's beard became tinged an angry pink and wiggled slightly as if it was alive as Woolbeard's eye became the same color.

"Wooolly! Woolly! I've been deceived! Ye shall pay, ye turncoats! My ghost dinosaurs of the depths will teach ye not to play false with me!"

"Quick! Get out!" Vivian fled past Rosie and Toshi, who stood near the entrance to Woolbeard's room.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Snivels cried as he also bolted with Rex behind him.

"Ghost dinosaurs?" Rosie questioned. "Captain Woolbeard must be too mad to remember us! There's no way we can tie on the real beard ribbon when he's like this." Rosie nodded as she suddenly thought of something. "We're just going to have to deal with those ghost dinosaurs in a fossil battle! Toshi, are you ready? Go get him!"

Woolbeard unleashed three Vivosaurs; Elasmo, Plesio, and Krona.

Krona was large with a sideways tail that acted as a rudder. It had a long snout with several sharp teeth, four flippers and had a blue stripe down its back while the rest of its body was white with gray stripes.

Plesio was small and light blue with four flippers and was extremely cute.

Toshi released Spinax, Coatlus, and Goyle.

"Spinax Combo on Krona! Wing Cutter on Elasmo!"

"Elasmo Fury on Goyle!" Woolbeard ordered as Krona faded.

"Spinax Combo on Plesio!" Toshi growled as Goyle was defeated.

"Elasmo Combo on Coatlus!"

"Spinax Combo on Plesio!"

As Plesio faded, Woolbeard ordered Elasmo to use Elasmo Combo on Coatlus, defeating the Vivosaur.

"Spinax Combo to finish!"

Woolbeard blinked in confusion as his Elasmo vanished. "Wha-what just happened?"

"You sort of…lost your cool when the BB Bandits tried to trick you with a fake beard ribbon." Rosie explained.

"Aye, it's comin' back to me now…." Woolbeard nodded. "Those land-lubbing dogs! Why, I-"

"Wait!" Rosie cried. "Before you fly off the handle again, let me tie on your real beard ribbon." She wrapped the ribbon around Woolbeard's beard then stepped away from the pirate.

Woolbeard inspected the ribbon before he smiled. "Aye! It fits just right! This is…this is my beard ribbon! Many thanks to ye, sailors! Now I can return to me physical form." He raised his index finger importantly. "Now for your first reward, a treasure o' knowledge. Somewhere on me ship is a book on team skills. It contains information vital to any hopeful young Fighter. And for your second reward," Woolbeard lowered his hand. "A regular kind o' treasure!" He disappeared, leaving an idol in his place; the idol was taller than the first with dark blue marks and it looked like it was smiling.

"Yaay! Real treasure!" Rosie trotted toward the idol, but halted when she noticed what it was. "Huh? Again? Another one of these…these…" She picked up the idol. "Tacky idols? Do you know how hard we worked for that beard ribbon?" She glared at the ceiling before she shoved the idol at Toshi. "Here. You can keep it, Toshi. I don't want it."

"What makes you think I-" Toshi started, but Rosie stormed past him.

"What a huge waste of time!" She abruptly halted. "Oh! It's already time for level-up battles. I need to get ready!" Rosie looked at Toshi. "I'm going back. You should start getting ready too, Toshi."

Toshi sighed as Rosie trotted away from him. He stared at the idol.

"Looks like we should head back to Vivosaur, Mr. Idol."

The idol only stared at Toshi blankly.

Toshi shook his head as he exited Woolbeard's room. "That girl is making me crazy. I'm talking to an idol."

* * *

Once Toshi was in Fossil Stadium, he signed up for a level-up battle. This time, he had three battles-two preliminaries and the level master.

Right now, he was in the Battle Area, heading to his first preliminary; he was facing off against a grown-up in his early thirties named Eli.

Eli sent out Lexo, Coatlus, and Onyx.

Onyx was a dark blue, almost purple, and stood on two feet like any carnivore. It had a red underbelly and black stripes ran along its body.

Toshi released Spinax, Goyle, and Coatlus.

"Whirling Dash on Spinax! Diving Thrust on Spinax!"

"Spinax Fang on Lexo! Goyle Combo on Coatlus!"

"Whirling Dash on Spinax!"

"Spinax Combo on Onyx!"

"Diving Thrust on Spinax! Onyx Bite on Spinax!"

"Spinax Fang on Lexo!"

As Lexo vanished, Onyx painfully bit Spinax's thigh.

"Spinax Combo on Onyx!"

Spinax shook Onyx off and attacked, defeating the Vivosaur.

"Diving Thrust on Spinax!"

"Wing Cutter! Goyle Combo!"

The two attacks defeated Coatlus.

"There's no real shame in losing a well-fought battle to a superior opponent." Eli said as he and Toshi headed back to the lobby. "My hat is off to you. I do, however, look forward to our next encounter, when we both my have progressed further. In any case, best of luck to you."

"Congratulations!" Tiffany commented as Eli walked away. "Next is your second preliminary battle. Keep up the good work!"

The next battle, Toshi had to face off against Sally, a young girl who had to be eleven, who called upon U-raptor, Goyo, and Cerato.

Toshi unleashed Coatlus, Spinax, and Goyle.

"Spinax Fang on Cerato! Wing Cutter on Goyo!"

"Cerato Combo on Spinax! Rock Shot on Spinax!"

Goyo shot small boulders at Spinax by digging up small mounds of dirt with his sharp clawed feet, then tossing them up before hitting the dirt with his tail.

"Spinax Fang on Cerato! Goyle Combo on Goyo!"

"Rock Shot on Spinax!" Sally ordered as Cerato vanished.

"Spinax Fang on Goyo! Goyle Combo on U-raptor!"

"U-venom on Spinax!" Sally cried as Goyo disappeared.

The attack defeated Spinax.

"Wing Cutter! Goyle Combo!"

"U-venom on Coatlus!"

"Wing Cutter!"

"Wow. You…you're surprisingly good at this." Sally said once U-raptor was defeated and she and Toshi were heading back to the lobby. "I guess I have to bolster my line up…that's the only way I'm ever going to beat you. See you later!" Sally trotted away from Toshi.

"You made it the final battle." Tiffany said. "Go to the Battle Area once you're ready."

At the end of the Battle Area hallway, Toshi met up with Nick.

"Monsieur Toshi, welcome…to the finale! Yoop!" Nick excitedly spun in a circle. "I'll bet you think you've got yourself an easy victory ahead, Mr. Master-of-beard-ribbons." He firmly pointed at Toshi. "I hate to rain on your marmalade, but Nack will huff and puff and blow your mouse down."

"….Mouse…?"

"We will find out soon enough, Monsieur Toshi, if you can jive with level five…and it is Nick who shall test you! Yoop! Yoop!" Nick threw his hands up in the air as he bolted out into the battlefield. "Combaaaaat!"

Once Nick halted on his side of the field, he sent out M-raptor, Styraco, and Elasmoth.

Styraco was blue with yellow and red markings along its body. It had a sharp, multi-colored horn on the end of its nose, several spikes covering the edges of its crest, and stood on four legs.

M-raptor was green with a red face and yellow mouth. Yellow-orange feathers stuck up from the back of its head, the edges of its tail in the shape of a horizontal fan, and the back of its legs and arms; M-raptor stood on two feet like its cousins.

Toshi called out his usual team; Spinax, Goyle and Coatlus.

"Ruin Beam on all three!"

_A team skill so quick?_ Toshi wondered as all three of Nick's Vivosaurs shot a powerful red beam at his own Vivosaurs.

"Spinax Fang on Elasmoth! Wing Cutter on Styraco!"

"Elasmoth Combo on Spinax! M-claw on Spinax!"

Like his cousins, M-raptor sank his sharp back claws into Spinax.

"Spinax Combo on Elasmoth!"

"Styraco Fury on Spinax!" Nick ordered as Elasmoth faded. "M-venom on Spinax!"

Styraco crashed his horn into Spinax as M-raptor struck with its poisoned claws then collided his crest into the Vivosaur, defeating Spinax.

"Wing Cutter on M-raptor!"

"Styraco Fury on Coatlus!" Nick cried as M-raptor was defeated.

The counter attack defeated Coatlus.

"Goyle Combo!"

"Styraco Fury!"

"Goyle Combo!"

The final attack defeated Styraco.

"Monsieur Toshi!" Nick cheered as he and Toshi headed to the lobby. "Congratulations! You beat me pear and square! Then again, you did collect three incredibly rare items for me and defeated an enraged Woolbeard!"

"How did you-" Toshi started, but Nick continued.

"Monsieur, you seem to make a habit out of doing the impossible! When it comes to Fossil Battles, Monsieur, Toshi, nobody does it wetter than you!"

Toshi glanced at himself, wondering if he had somehow gotten wet.

"I hereby certify you, Monsieur Toshi, as a level-five Fighter." Nick handed Toshi his level-five license. "I won't hesitate to ask you the next time I need something special. Toodle-loo!"

_Yeah._ Toshi thought as Nick walked away. _He definitely must be._

"Toshi!"

Toshi looked to his left to see Rosie.

"So how'd it go?"

Toshi showed her his new Fighter's License.

"Wow! You already leveled up! That's great! I lost on my second preliminary, but I'm going to try again! You shouldn't give up!"

"…Don't you mean 'I'?"

"Those idols, though? I'm starting to wonder about those. Maybe we should have Dr. Diggins or my grandfather look into them."

"…I suppose." Toshi shrugged.

"Just a thought. Anyway, see you later, ok? Bye!" Rosie waved as she trotted away.

* * *

Once Toshi got to the hotel, he placed his new idol next to his other two. Since it was almost nighttime, he sat on the edge of his balcony and listened to someone somewhere on the island play a soft violin. He closed his eyes, swaying slightly to the music. Toshi opened his eyes when he abruptly heard carnival music. He hopped down from his balcony and headed down to the first floor where he talked to Yamamoto.

"What's going on out there?"

"It's the Midsummer's Festival." Yamamoto explained. "In the Park Area are the rides, here are the games, and the Guild Area has the food stands. It goes on from now until early tomorrow morning."

Toshi frowned, annoyed about his disturbed peace. He headed outside and to the Park Area where several rides had been set up and searched for a secluded place away from all the noise. He soon found a tree and sat against the trunk where he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Toshi…?"

_Oh, no. _Toshi groaned, opening his eyes to see Rosie before him.

"Oh, good!" Rosie grinned. "For a second, I thought you were dead or something."

"What do you want?"

"Well, you don't have to be rude." Rosie pouted. "I was trying to get away from the noise and found you here. And you know what I've noticed about you?"

"Just leave me alone." Toshi glanced away from Rosie.

"You've never once said my name. I've always said yours, but you've never said mine. I don't know how you've avoided saying it, but I think that it's-"

"Rosie…"

Rosie halted in her tirade and stared at Toshi, who still had his head turned away from her, but now his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Now go away." Toshi whispered.

Rosie hesitated, wondering if she should listen to Toshi, then decided to sit on the opposite side of the tree.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Toshi asked.

"My grandfather always says that if you feel bad, talking it out makes you feel better."

"What makes you think I don't feel well?"

"Your body language. When you're friends with someone, body language is important to understanding them."

It was quiet for a while, neither Fighter deciding to speak.

"When I was six, my mom died."

Rosie perked up slightly when she heard Toshi's voice.

"No one knew what she died from, not even the best doctors. A few months after her death, my father's attitude changed. He started drinking, which he had never done before. But, most of all, he started to beat me. After a while, he began using knives. I never understood my father's actions; I was too young. When I was eight, he slashed that scar into my arm. I acted like nothing happened when I went to school the next day, but my arm was basically useless; I couldn't move it. I never told anyone what my father did to me for fear of more punishment."

Toshi drew in a shaky breath, as if to draw up courage.

"When I was eleven, he almost killed me. He took a Chef's Knife and sliced a wound into my back, going from the back tip of my left hip all the way to the top of my right shoulder. Neighbors called the police when they heard screams and my dad was arrested. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital. Nurses told me I was half-dead when paramedics brought me to the hospital; I stayed there for four years recuperating. I heard the news that my dad had a four and a half year sentence for almost killing his son."

Toshi drew his knees to his chest and placed his chin on top of them.

"I came here a few months ago because my mom had wanted me to be a Fossil Fighter while my father hated them. I decided not to make any friends because I was afraid I'd get hurt again…and I don't think I can take it."

It was once again quiet, but Rosie was softly crying on the other side of the tree. After a few seconds, she wiped away her tears and peered around the trunk of the tree.

"Hey, Toshi-"

Rosie halted when she noticed that Toshi was nowhere in sight. She glanced around.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

Toshi strode through the Fighter section as he headed back to the hotel, his head lowered slightly to shadow his eyes; he didn't feel it, but a faint hue of red crossed his cheeks.

_Why did I tell her all that?_ He wondered. _Why does it bother me so much that I did tell her? Being around her has made me weak._

Toshi closed the door to his room once he had entered it and headed to his balcony where he placed his hands on the railing. He stared at the ground for a few minutes before he gazed at the black night sky.

_Was I wrong? Am I wrong?_

_**"Are you just going to live your life in solitude?"**_

Toshi sighed, looking at the ground.

_Is my world really that small?_

* * *

Toshi got embarrassed! ^_^ And he finally called Rosie by her name. Did anyone notice that he always avoided it?


	10. The BB Boss revealed!

Ch,10-The BB Boss revealed!

This is where we see the BB Boss. ^^ And Toshi is protective of Rosie.

* * *

Toshi grudgingly exited the hotel the next day. He hadn't slept well the night before, mostly staying awake thinking about his life.

A police officer walked up to Toshi.

"Toshi, right?" He asked.

Toshi nodded, wondering what the officer wanted.

"I'll have to ask you to follow me to the police station."

Toshi tensed. Had he somehow done something wrong? No. It must be for something else. Toshi decided to follow after the officer, hoping that it was something else.

* * *

Toshi was taken to Bullwort's office once he had entered the police station; the officer left once he was standing in front of the captain.

"Sorry to drag you down here, Toshi, my boy." Bullwort apologized. "But there's something I need to ask you. You see…Rosie has been kidnapped."

Toshi's heart almost stopped. Rosie did get into a lot of trouble and had tons of bad luck, but even she wasn't that dumb, right?

"We got this letter from the kidnappers." Bullwort held up a scrap of paper. "Let me read it. 'Bring the idols to the Park Area dock.'"

_Kidnappers?_ Toshi wondered. _There was more than one?_

"I know you've been spending a lot of time with Rosie. Do you know anything about these idols they mention?" Bullwort gave a sheepish smile. "Because, er, we don't know anything about them at all. We're at a bit of a loss, lad."

An officer walked in at the moment, whispered something to Bullwort, then left the room.

"Anyway, Toshi, thanks for your time. Sorry to bother you about this. You can go home, now." Bullwort turned his back on Toshi, clasping his hands together. "I wonder what will happen to Rosie if no one takes those idols to the Park Area dock…?"

For some reason, it sounded like Bullwort knew where Rosie was.

Toshi shook off that notion and exited the police station.

_Whoever these kidnappers are, I need to get ready._ Toshi thought as he headed to Beth. _They may be my toughest opponent yet._

He headed to Bottomsup Bay to search for Fossils. Once he had found several new ones, he went to Greenhorn Plains next and Rivet Ravine. When he was finished, he took his twelve fossils to the Fossil Center for cleaning and revival. He recovered a Goyo head, Shoni arms, Plesio arms, an Elasmo head, Metria arms, Siamo arms, Goyo arms, a Hypsi head, U-raptor head, Stygi head, Ourano head, Onyx arms, Jiango head, and Futabi arms. He revived the Goyo, Elasmo, Hypsi, U-raptor, Jiango, Stygi, and Ourano.

Hypsi was tiny and green with a pale yellow, beak-like mouth; three green feathers stuck up from the back of its head.

Ourano was medium-sized with light brown skin, dark blue markings, and a large sail running down its back like a ridge.

Jiango stood on four feet and looked like a Kentro, but had terribly pale blue skin with darker blue markings.

The other fossils, except for Goyo's arms, were put into storage.

Toshi took out Nychus and V-raptor from his team and replaced them with U-raptor and Elasmo. Once he had done that, Toshi headed to his hotel room, placed the idols in his backpack, and headed to the Park Area; by now, it was already dark. a boat was parked at the dock where Rosie and Toshi had been a few days ago. The boat was a sleek black motorboat with two big B's on the back end of the boat.

"Hey!" Toshi called as he halted a few feet from the dock. "I brought the idols!"

A BB soldier stepped off the boat and walked up to Toshi. "Looks like you brought the idols. Smart. I'll just be taking those, thank you!" He pulled out three Dino Medals and released the Vivosaurs within; he called upon a Stygi, Amargo, and Nychus.

Amargo was large with a long neck and red body. It had a black underbelly, stood on four feet, and had several spikes sliding down the back of its neck.

"Go! Elasmo, Spinax, and Goyle!"

"Amargo Combo on Spinax! Fiendish Missile on Goyle!"

Amargo reared up on its hind legs, then dropped down, crashing into Spinax. After that, Amargo slammed his thick tail into the Vivosaur.

"Elasmo Tackle on Amargo! Spinax Fang on Nychus!"

"Amargo Combo on Spinax!" The soldier ordered as Elasmo tackled Amargo.

"Spinax Fang on Nychus! Elasmo Tackle on Amargo!"

"Amargo Combo on Spinax!"

"Spinax Fang on Nychus! Elasmo Tackle on Amargo!"

"Blazing Doom on Spinax!" The BB cried as Nychus faded.

Amargo roared, thumping his tail and front feet onto the ground and a line of fire charged at Spinax, defeating the Vivosaur.

"Elasmo Tackle on Stygi! Goyle Combo on Stygi!"

The combined attacks defeated Stygi.

"Blazing Doom on Goyle!"

"Elasmo Tackle! Body Axe!"

The BB soldier fled once his Amargo was defeated.

Toshi climbed into the boat and started it up. Since it was on autopilot, it took him to an island a few miles off the shore of Vivosaur; the BB Base. Once Toshi was there, he headed into the large, ominous building at the center of the island, and had just come onto the third floor when he noticed that Rex was guarding the stairs leading to the fourth floor.

_Of course. _Toshi mentally sighed as Rex barked and pulled out three Dino Medals, releasing his Nodo, Megath, and Zino.

Toshi unleashed his Spinax, Goyle, and Elasmo.

"Spinax Fang on Megath! Elasmo Tackled on Megath!"

Rex barked an order and Megath struck Spinax with two straight punches and then an uppercut in Slow Combo.

"Goyle Combo on Megath! Elasmo Tackle on Megath!"

At Rex's order, Megath attacked Elasmo with a Slow Combo, defeating the Vivosaur.

"Goyle Combo on Megath! Spinax Combo on Zino!"

Rex gave another command as Megath faded and Zino charged at Goyle, aiming his sharp claws at the herbivore, but Goyle swiftly dodged as Nodo unleashed a Perplex Shot at Spinax.

"Spinax Combo on Zino!"

Rex ordered Zino to counter with Cleaver, but Spinax evaded.

"Spinax Fang on Zino! Goyle Combo on Nodo!"

Nodo shot another Perplex Shot at Spinax as Zino disappeared.

"Goyle Combo! Spinax Combo!"

The two attacks defeated Rex's last Vivosaur.

Rex groaned before rapidly fleeing and Toshi headed up to the next floor; Snivels was guarding the stairs to the fifth floor.

"You're not getting by me, squirt." Snivels growled. "Save yourself some pain and hand over the idols."

"No. I have no doubt that you'll just take them and not return Rosie to me."

_Great._ Toshi silently reprimanded himself. _I just sounded possessive and I said her name._

"Oh, come on, kid!" Snivels complained. "Just hand over the idols like a good boy!"

"No."

"Beating Rex doesn't impress me. It just means you're as tough as a rolled-up newspaper." Snivels called out three Vivosaurs; Ourano, Acro, and Charchar."

Acro was a large, dark brown Vivosaur with ridges down its back.

"Come out! Goyle, Spinax, and U-raptor! U-venom on Ourano!"

"Charchar Combo on Spinax!"

"U-venom on Ourano! Spinax Fang on Charchar! Body Axe on Charchar!"

"Charchar Combo on Spinax!" Snivels ordered as Ourano disappeared.

"U-venom on Charchar!" Toshi growled as Spinax was defeated. "Goyle Combo on Charchar!"

"Acro Fury on U-raptor! Charchar Combo on U-raptor!"

Acro slammed his feet into U-raptor, then shot a powerful blast of pebbles at the Vivosaur.

"U-venom on Acro! Goyle Combo on Charchar!"

"You wouldn't have beaten me if I'd had my second cup of coffee this morning!" Snivels snapped when his two Vivosaurs were defeated. "Sorry, Vivian, he's all yours!"

Toshi headed up the stairs once Snivels had fled.

_Just two more floors…_ He thought.

Vivian was guarding the stairs to the last floor.

"Well, haven't you grown up, making it all the way tot the fifth floor." Vivian smirked. "I have to say, taking out Rex and Snivels like you did is faintly impressive, useless as they are. But that's as far as your victory streak goes. Hand over the idols, right here, right now."

"Um…no."

"All right, the hard way it is." Vivian pulled out three Dino Medals. "I've got to hand it to you, child. Facing me is pretty brave…or foolish. I guess we'll see!" She released her Vivosuars; a Styraco, Hypsi, and Dilopho.

Dilopho was medium-sized with purple frills on the side of its face, a purple and blue double crest on top of its head, a purple underbelly and lower jaw. Dilopho was blue otherwise.

"Spinax, Coatlus, and Goyle! Come out!"

"Leaping Gore on Spinax! Leaping Snap on Spinax! Dilopho Fang on Spinax!"

Hypsi jumped at Spinax, biting his knee, while Dilopho clamped onto his arm. Styraco leaped into the air and began to spiral before coming at Spinax like a torpedo.

"Spinax Fang on Dilopho! Diving Thrust on Styraco!"

"Leaping Gore on Spinax! Leaping Snap on Spinax!"

"Wing Cutter on Dilopho! Spinax Fang on Dilopho!"

"Leaping Snap on Coatlus!" Vivian ordered as Dilopho vanished. "Leaping Gore on Coatlus!"

"Wing Cutter on Hypsi! Spinax Fang on Styraco!"

"Leaping Gore on Coatlus! Leaping Snap on Coatlus!"

"Wing Cutter on Hypsi! Spinax Combo on Styraco!"

"Leaping Gore on Coatlus!" Vivian cried as Hypsi was defeated.

"Body Axe!"

"You beat me?" Vivian questioned angrily once Styraco had been defeated. "Me? How could I have misjudged your strength so badly?" Vivian walked away from Toshi. "Perhaps it's time I reconsider my career options…"

Toshi looked at the stairs before him. He was so close to getting Rosie back. Toshi climbed the stairs, heading into the final floor. He halted when he noticed Bullwort standing a few feet away with his back to him.

"Well, well, Toshi. What took you so long?" Bullwort faced Toshi, smiling in a strange way that Toshi couldn't describe. "With your accomplishments, I figured you'd make it here sooner or later; I just thought it would be sooner."

"….What?"

"Poor, kidnapped Rosie here has been wondering if your would ever show." Bullwort shifted to the side to reveal Rosie.

Rosie's wrists and ankles were tied to a heavy table with rope and a strip of duct tape was placed firmly over her mouth. When Rosie noticed Toshi, her eyes lit up hopefully, but Bullwort swiftly stepped in front of her again.

Toshi growled threateningly as he glared at Bullwort. "You…"

Bullwort laughed. "Let me guess, you're kicking yourself for not seeing it coming, aren't you?" He swiftly pulled off his clothes, revealing a BB suit beneath it. "No one saw it coming of course. I've worn the friendly, smiling mask of the police captain for a long, long time. But this is the real me….Bartholomew Bullwort, BB Boss!"

Of course! Why hadn't Toshi made the connection before? BB; Bullwort. If he had known Bullwort's first name, Toshi would have understood quicker. But why bother kidnapping Rosie? Just to get the idols? Had he unknowingly been spied on? The idols weren't special or anything, they were more useful as a lawn decoration or something.

"If you had just handed over the idols nicely, then poor Rosie wouldn't be in this situation." Bullwort pulled out three Dino Medals. "I hate to do this, but I can't have you spoiling my secret, can I?" He tossed up his medals. "Come out! Shuno, Amargo, and Salto!"

Salto was large, blue, and had bony gray plates covering its back like armor.

Shuno was as large as Salto and a light gray with brown markings down its back and the sides of its legs. At the rounded tip of its tail were four sharp spikes.

Toshi called on Spinax, Coatlus, and Goyle.

"Spinax Fang on Salto! Diving Thrust on Amargo!"

"Amargo Combo on Goyle!"

"Spinax Fang on Amargo! Wing Cutter on Amargo!"

"Salto Combo on Goyle!"

Salto slammed his heavy neck into Goyle, then crashed his tail into the Vivosaur.

"Spinax Fang on Salto! Diving Thrust on Salto!"

"Salto Combo on Goyle!"

"Spinax Combo on Salto!" Toshi ordered as Goyle faded. "Wing Cutter on Salto!"

"Shuno Combo on Coatlus!"

Shuno struck Coatlus with his barbed tail, knocking the Vivosaur out of the sky, then stomped on the flying reptile.

"Spinax Fang on Amargo! Wing Cutter on Shuno!"

"Epicenter on Coatlus!" Bullwort yelled as Amargo disappeared.

Shuno crashed his tail into the floor, sending a shockwave racing toward the Vivosaur.

"Spinax Combo on Shuno!" Toshi growled Coatlus was defeated.

"Shockwave on Spinax!"

Shuno reared up on two feet, came down, and collided his front feet with the floor, sending a line of rubble and rock at Spinax.

"Spinax Fang on Salto!"

"Epicenter!" Bullwort commanded as Salto vanished.

"Spinax Combo to defeat!"

Once Shuno was defeated, Toshi swiftly used an extra pair of handcuffs that he found nearby to restrain Bullwort, then he crouched in front of Rosie and untied her.

Once he had, she immediately tore off the tape covering her mouth and flung her arms around Toshi as she trembled.

"Thank you so much, Toshi! That was incredibly brave of you." Rosie's grip tightened slightly. "Really….thank you."

Toshi hesitated before he slowly put his arms around Rosie to return the hug.

Two officers walked in at that moment.

"We just arrested the last few BB soldiers." One announced. "Captain Bullwort…you are also under arrest."

"Rosie, Mr. Richmond is worried about you." The second officer said. "You should get back to town."

"Oh, of course." Rosie pulled away from Toshi with an embarrassed blush. "Thank you, officer." She stood up from her crouch. "I have to get back now, Toshi. But come see me after at my grandfather's place." Rosie waved as she waked away with the two officers and Bullwort.

* * *

"We're just going to let them go?" A man questioned. "Why not just steal the devices form them now? They couldn't stop us."

"I think we need not worry." A woman replied. "They still have not found the last one. We can simply wait until they are all collected together, then take them."

"But what about the BB Bandits? We can't trust them anymore. Who exactly will we have looking for the devices?"

"I believe I may had a solution to that problem already."

* * *

"Toshi, I can't ever thank you enough!" Richmond said once Toshi had entered his office. "You saved my granddaughter! You have my sincerest thanks."

Toshi silently shook his head as if to say it was no problem.

"So, grandpa…" Rosie said. "Why do you think the BB Bandits were after the idols?"

"The investigators believe that they were hired for the job." Richmond sighed. "Apparently, a man and a woman offered to pay them then billion G."

Toshi placed the three idols on Richmond's desk.

"Wait, someone is willing to pay money for these things?" Rosie questioned. "A lot of money? But why?"

"I wonder if there might be more to these idols than we thought…some kind of hidden secret? I'll have Diggins take a look into them." Richmond collected the three idols before he looked at Rosie. "Rosie, I don't mind you entering Fossil Battles, but don't do anything else to get into trouble."

"Yes, sir, grandpa."

"Toshi, keep your eye on Rosie for me, would you?"

Toshi nodded.

"Toshi, you should probably get going." Rosie said. "The level-up battles will start soon and we need to get ready. Good luck!"

For some strange reason, Toshi didn't want to leave Rosie's side. He felt protective after the kidnapping incident. He quickly brushed away the feeling and headed to Fossil Stadium. Like his last level-up battle, he would have two preliminaries and the final battle. His first preliminary was against a young girl named Jane.

All she said was "Good luck" before they headed out to the arena.

Jane sent out Shanshan, Nychus, and V-raptor while Toshi released Spinax, Goyle, and Coatlus.

"Shan Fury on Spinax! Nychus Venom on Spinax!"

Shanshan furiously attacked Spinax while Nychus shot a green acid at the Vivosaur.

"Spinax Fang on Shanshan! Diving Thrust on Shanshan!"

"Toxic Combo on Spinax!" Jane ordered as Shanshan faded.

"Spinax Fang on Nychus! Wing Cutter on V-raptor!"

"Lethal Poison on Coatlus!" Jane commanded once Nychus was defeated.

V-raptor unleashed a powerful blue stream of venom at Coatlus.

"Wing Cutter!"

The simple attack defeated V-raptor.

"You've got talent!" Jane complimented once she and Toshi were back in the lobby. "I expect big things from you!"

Toshi's next preliminary was against an old woman called Mrs. Riggle.

"Well, hello, sonny!" Riggle greeted when Toshi halted a few feet ahead of her. "Looks like you're turning into quite the Fossil Fighter! But the wise old turtle will always outsmart the young fox…" Mrs. Riggle smiled as she headed out to the arena. "Let's battle, sonny!"

Once they were across from each other, Mrs. Riggle sent out Alectro, Futabi, and Coatlus.

"Come out! Spinax, Coatlus, and Goyle!"

"Alectro Combo on Goyle! Broadside on Spinax!"

Alectro spun in a circle, striking Goyle with both his tail and head.

Futabi lashed his long neck at Spinax like a whip.

"Spinax Fang on Futabi! Diving Thrust on Alectro!"

"Alectro Combo on Goyle! Broadside on Spinax!"

"Wing Cutter on Alectro! Spinax Fang on Futabi!"

"Alectro Combo on Goyle!"

"Spinax Fang on Alectro! Diving Thrust on Futabi!"

"Great Vortex on Goyle!" Mrs. Riggle ordered as both Alectro and Futabi faded.

Coatlus soared in a circle, creating a powerful wind around it that struck Goyle like a powerful tornado.

"Spinax Fang! Wing Cutter!"

"I can't believe it!" Mrs. Riggle gasped as she and Toshi headed back to the lobby. "I never lose! I-I think I need to sit down…"

As Toshi headed to his final battle, he was mildly surprised to see Dr. Diggins standing at the end of the Battle Area.

"Excellent, Toshi! You made it to the final battle!" Diggins smiled. "Your success against the BB Bandits clearly wasn't a fluke! Now I get to test you, Toshi. I'm the one who will determine if you make level six or not." Diggins flashed three Dino Medals as he headed into the battlefield. "Get ready, Toshi, and let's see if you can beat me. Now let's Fossil Battle!"

Once Diggins stood across from Toshi, he released a Dilopho, Stego, and Shuno.

Stego was large and green. There were orange jagged lines cutting across its side and large red and green plates in two sets ran down its back with four spikes at the end of its tail.

"Let's go! Spinax, Goyle, and Coatlus!"

"Shuno Combo on Goyle! Wind Spines on Coatlus!"

Stego's plates glowed a bright white before being shot at Coatlus like arrows.

"Spinax Fang on Shuno! Diving Thrust on Shuno!"

"Shuno Combo on Goyle! Wind Spines on Coatlus!"

"Wing Cutter on Shuno!" Toshi ordered as Goyle vanished. "Spinax Combo on Shuno!"

"Wind Spines on Coatlus!" Diggins ordered when Shuno was defeated.

"Spinax Combo on Dilopho! Diving Thrust on Stego!"

"Wind Spines on Coatlus!"

"Wing Cutter on Stego! Spinax Fang on Dilopho!"

"Wind Spines on Spinax!"

"Spinax Fang on Dilopho! Wing Cutter on Stego!"

Diggins grinned when his last two Vivosaurs disappeared. "Congratulations, Toshi. Beating me is no mean feat, if I may say so."

He and Toshi walked back to the lobby.

"I'm really impressed at how much progress you've made. You've obviously been busting your hump digging and cleaning; it definitely shows! Again, great work, Toshi." Diggins pulled out a Fighter's License. "I'm extremely impressed." He held it out to Toshi. "I hereby certify you, Toshi, as a level-six Fighter."

Toshi took the new license and stared at it.

"Just one more step before you make Master Fighter, Toshi." Diggins walked away with a wave. "Good luck!"

Rosie trotted up to Toshi as Diggins left. "Toshi, you leveled up already! Somehow I'm not surprised. You're a natural at this and you just keep getting better and better."

"…I don't like…compliments…" Toshi glanced away from Rosie. "…Makes me feel weird…"

"I'm getting ready for my final battle, but the first two were hard enough! Level-six has never seemed so far away!" Rosie stared at the ground as her eyes saddened and Toshi looked at her, wondering if she was okay. "But…I still can't get over Captain Bullwort being the BB Boss….and those idols…" Rosie looked up at Toshi. "I sooo want to know the story behind them…" Rosie shook her head and headed toward the Fossil Stadium entrance. "I should go."

Rosie had only gone a few feet though before she began to pace, as if thinking something over. After a few seconds, she trotted back to Toshi.

"Um…one more thing, Toshi. Would you meet me at the park tonight? I want to talk about something."

Toshi cocked his head slightly to the side.

"So….I'll see you later, then?"

"…Sure."

"Ok…bye!" Rosie abruptly bolted, leaving Toshi in confusion as to was just happened.

* * *

Oooh, what's Rosie gonna talk to Toshi about? Gotta wait till next chapter to see.


	11. Strange actions and stalking

Ch.11-Strange actions and stalking

Ohh, who's stalking who and who's acting strange? I sound like Nick.

* * *

As Toshi neared the park dock later that day-well, it was actually night; around eight-he noticed Rosie leaning against the fence and staring out toward sea.

Toshi cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Rosie turned to face him. "Thanks for coming, Toshi." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um, well…the reason I asked you to meet me here, Toshi, is because I wanted to properly thank you. Um…." Rosie coughed and paced for a few seconds before she faced Toshi again.

"Thank you for coming to save me from the BB Bandits today. I was trying to sound tough, like I wasn't scared…" Rosie glanced away.

"But I was. I was more scared than I've ever been. When you showed up, I was so relieved to see you, Toshi." Rosie looked at Toshi and smiled. "I just can't even say…but really, thank you. Thank you so much. It's funny when I think about it, Toshi…" Rosie turned to face the fence and leaned against it.

"You've helped me so many times now…you helped me get my Dino Medals back when they were taken. You worked hard to help me when I had that annoying spell cast on me."

_She's going into a full-blown reminisce speech…._Toshi thought as he stepped up beside Rosie and leaned on the fence.

"And just when I thought I was going to get eaten by those Denture Sharks…you saved me, Toshi. With all the trouble I've caused you….you must really hate me by now, huh?"

"Hate you?" Toshi glanced at Rosie. "No. You've helped me…in ways…"

"Really?" Rosie looked at Toshi hopefully. "Honestly, you don't hate me? I'm so relieved!" Rosie looked away. "I was sure that you hated my guts. I don't know what I would've done if you hated me, Toshi. But wait….if you don't hate me…" Rosie took a step toward Toshi, who took a step back in response. She giggled. "Toshi, you like me a little bit, don't you?"

"Whoa, whoa." Toshi stepped back even more. "Just because I don't hate you, doesn't mean I-"

"But that's so great!" Rosie turned her back to Toshi. "I…I like you, too!"

"Hey, now-"

"I'm just joking!" Rosie faced Toshi with a grin. "C'mon, have a sense of humor! One thing's for sure, Toshi, like if never dull with you!"

Toshi blinked blankly, unsure of how to react.

"Well, I'd better be going now. Grandpa will yell at me if I'm out too late. See you tomorrow. Bye-bye!" Rosie waved, then walked away.

Toshi scratched the back of his head. "That girl is so-"

"Oh, one more thing…" Rosie trotted back to Toshi. "This is thanks for today."

Swiftly, and before Toshi could react, Rosie pecked the boy on the cheek.

"Good night, Toshi."

Toshi watched as Rosie left, shocked, then pointed after her before staring at the sky in confusion. Then, he rapidly wiped his arm across his cheek.

"What is wrong with her?" He questioned, gazing at the night sky in puzzlement.

* * *

As Toshi got dressed the next day, he halted in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head as he stared at the calendar thumb tacked to the wall above his desk; the date was circled in red.

"It's time again…" Toshi muttered, gazing at the floor near his bed.

* * *

Rosie was heading toward the hotel to get Toshi-she wanted eat breakfast with him-when she noticed Toshi exiting the hotel. She was about to call out to him when she noticed something; Toshi glanced around fervently as if searching for something, then headed toward Travers' boat that waited at the dock.

_Hey, he didn't talk to Beth. _Rosie thought. _Where's he going if not to a dig site?_

Rosie noticed that Toshi had something strapped to his back in a large black case.

_Is that a guitar…? I wonder where he's going._

Rosie crept closer to Toshi, who seemed to be talking to Travers, trying not to make her presence known.

Curiously, as she still wondered where Toshi was headed, Rosie decide that she would follow after the boy.

* * *

Toshi watched Pteran Island come closer to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Travers asked, as he pulled his boat up to the dock.

"Do what you want." Toshi replied as he stepped onto the dock and began to walk away. "Come back within an hour or so."

"Aye, aye."

Toshi headed toward the forest of Pteran Island, far away form the cities. After a few minutes of walking, he came into a clearing that stretched up to a small hill where a single slab of rock sat. He trekked up the slope and sat down in front of the tombstone that had letters too faded to read etched into the granite and placed his guitar case beside him.

* * *

Rosie peered around the bark of a tree, staring at Toshi who sat in front of the rock at the top of the hill. "What is he doing up there…?"

* * *

Toshi gazed at the tombstone for a few seconds before he sighed. "Hey, mom. I almost forgot about today until I looked at the calendar; I've been so busy lately, that I didn't remember the anniversary."

Toshi looked at the ground.

"I guess you've been watching everything, so I won't have to explain what's happening…I want to ask something…"

He looked up at the gravestone.

"Why does she follow me around like a lost puppy? I want to be alone, but she doesn't even seem to get that hint. She gets in so much trouble and I'm always the one who has to pick up after her. She's so selfish and self-centered; I just can't stand her. I'm the opposite of her; I'm independent, cold, and enjoy doing things alone. We're opposites, so why does she continue to pester me?"

Toshi gazed at the stone as if waiting for an answer, before he sighed and leaned back slightly.

"I know. Opposites attract, right? I understand."

Toshi realized what he said and immediately leaned forward.

"No! That's not what I mean! I don't like her! Sh-she's just an acquaintance!"

Toshi slowly settled down and placed his arms on his legs as he leaned even closer to the tombstone.

"…She is, right?"

* * *

Rosie watched Toshi seemingly talk to the tombstone and how he freaked out for a few seconds before he clamed down.

_What is he talking about…? _She wondered as she jumped to a tree that was closer to Toshi so she could hear what he was saying.

* * *

"…I'm sorry for not being here when I was younger; I was in the hospital and they wouldn't allow me to come visit you no matter how much I pleaded. But I had time to practice the guitar while was there, though." Toshi touched the case beside him. "I forgot I brought it to Vivosaur until today. I don't know how good I am, but I'd like to play something for you if you're willing to listen." Toshi opened the case and pulled out a polished, acoustic guitar. He placed the strap over his shoulder and began to tune the guitar, occasionally playing a chord to test it, all the while continuing to talk, "It's your favorite song. The one you always sang to me when I was young." Toshi gazed at the tombstone with a deep love in his eyes as he began to play a gentle melody. "I hope you'll like it."

Toshi closed his eyes and quietly, beautifully, began to sing.

"You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep."

Toshi smiled as he opened his eyes.

"'Cause they'd fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare."

_I knew he could sing…_ Rosie thought as she watched Toshi.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly…"

…_But I never knew he could play the guitar!_

"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep."

_And so well, too!_

"'Cause everything is never as it seems. 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance."

Toshi once again closed his eyes as he continued to play the soft melody.

"A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread. I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep."

Toshi opened his eyes slightly, gazing at the tombstone with what looked like remorse.

"Leave my door open just a crack. Please take me away from here. 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac. Please take me away from here. Why do I tire of counting sheep? Please take me away from here. When I'm far too tired to fall asleep."

He smiled faintly.

"To ten million fireflies. I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell. But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre. 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar."

Toshi sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems. I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather be awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep."

Toshi raised his head to the sky, his eyes still shut.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Because my dreams are bursting at the seams."

Toshi slowly halted his playing as the song ended. He rapidly glanced behind him when he heard a twig snap, but saw no movement in the forest behind him.

* * *

Rosie kept her back against the tree as she tried to keep herself hidden after accidentally stepping on a twig. After a few seconds, she peered around the tree, but didn't spot Toshi. She glanced around as she stepped out from the woods. Toshi had just abruptly vanished, but Rosie was sure he would have made some kind of sound if he had left. Rosie stared at the sky.

"How does he do that?"

* * *

Toshi gazed at the black, star-filled sky later that night once he had returned to the hotel. He glanced down when he felt something and noticed a firefly crawling around on the back of his hand. Toshi lifted his hand to his face as the firefly continued to inspect his hand.

"What are you doing, little guy?"

The firefly only blinked its light in response before flying toward Toshi's cheek, lightly brushing against him, and then flying away.

Toshi smiled slightly with a short chuckle. "You're welcome."

* * *

The next day after Toshi had breakfast, he walked out of the hotel, ready to head to Mt. Lavaflow, but two people stopped him; a man and a boy.

"Hey, I heard you made level-six." The man said. "Congrats, I guess. Sorry if I don't seem too happy. It's just you'll never make Master Fighter, is all."

"Yeah." The boy agreed before Toshi could ask the man what he meant. "Your career is about to run into a brick wall. A brick wall called…Saurhead."

"Saurhead's the last Level Master, a mysterious masked Fighter who never ever loses. Ever."

"Wha-" Toshi started.

"Ever." The man finished.

Someone roared.

"Th-that voice…!" The boy gasped as a male in his early twenties walked up.

The male was near six foot, wore a yellow T-shirt over his heavily muscled arms, black jeans with flames at the ends, and a T-rex mask covering his face.

"It is myself, Saurhead!" The man growled. "You made it past the chumps, punk, but you're in the big leagues now…and your mama ain't here!"

Toshi snarled, taking a step toward Saurhead.

"When I get you in Fossil Stadium, my Vivosaurs'll teach you new ways and places to feel pain!" Saurhead strode away, heading toward the Park Area. "I'll steamroll you like a bulldozer!" Saurhead roared.

"Wow!" The boy screeched. "He's totally gonna steam dozer you! Saurhead is so awesome!" He trotted after Saurhead.

Toshi glared after Saurhead, angered that he would dare talk about his mother like that.

"You should just retire now." The man sighed and Toshi looked at him. "We wouldn't think any less of you, and you'd get to keep all your bones."

Toshi watched the man leave before he muttered to himself, "No…it's personal now."

Toshi then headed toward Beth to arrange transportation to Mt. Lavaflow, but halted when he heard someone call, "Toshi!"

He glanced behind him to see Dr. Diggins walking toward him.

"Hey, Dr. Diggins."

"There's a favor I'd like to ask of you. I've been examining the markings on those three idols and it looks like there should be one more. So, while you're out looking for fossils, would you also keep an eye out for one more idol? Since you've found three of them already, I figure if there's anyone I can count on, it's you!"

Toshi nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you! Ok, let me see your sonar system. I'm going to install a chip that will make it detect idols."

"Uh…sure." Toshi handed his sonar to Dr. Diggins who began to tinker with it. After a few minutes, he handed it back.

"There you go. It'll still detect fossils as well as idols. You can make Master Fighter! ...And you can also find the remaining idol!" Diggins waved as he walked away.

Toshi gave a wave back before he headed toward Beth.

"Toshi, I have something important to tell you." Bet said before Toshi could tell her where he wanted to go. "I just received word that the BB Bandits escaped from jail, so please be careful out there."

"I'll keep watch out for them. Meanwhile, I'd like to go to Mt. Lavaflow."

"Mt. Lavaflow, huh? There are a lot of earthquakes there, so be cautious."

* * *

Toshi stared at the gigantic boulder blocking his path; he had only just entered Mt. Lavaflow when he came across the rock. There was no way around it unless he wanted to get burned by the lava that seemed to snake around the entire area.

"Is there something wrong?"

Toshi glanced behind him to see Duna walking toward him.

"Oh, well…" Toshi looked back at the boulder.

"Goodness. That's a very large boulder." Duna noted. "And it's blocking your way I see. I can help you with that. Stand back."

Toshi did as he was told as Duna pulled out a very high-tech gun and fired a yellow ray at the rock, destroying the boulder.

"…Whoa."

"Ok. You may now proceed." Duna glanced at Toshi briefly before walking into Mt. Lavaflow. "Good-bye."

Toshi watched as Duna disappeared before he continued. He soon walking into a cave in the northeast sector of Mt. Lavaflow and came across another large boulder. Toshi sighed.

"Is there a problem?"

Toshi looked behind him again and noticed Duna.

"You are troubled by a large rock again? Perhaps in the future you will not travel in places with so many giant rocks." Duna sighed. "But I will destroy it for you nevertheless." Duna pulled out her strange gun and once again decimated the boulder. She replaced her gun as she said, "Now you may pass."

Toshi walked past Duna and began to search for the fossils, but instead, he found the last idol.

This idol was smaller than the other three with several spikes atop its head, dark yellow markings along the body, and had a shocked face.

"Excellent. Well done."

Toshi looked at Duna.

"I will take the idol now, thank you." Duna held out her hand. "Please hand it over."

For some reason, Toshi didn't want to give the idol to Duna. Instead, he placed it in his backpack and took a step back.

"Hand it over." Duna growled, taking a step toward Toshi. "Now!"

A bright light suddenly circled around Duna and she took a step back in surprise. The light flashed brightly before fading away and revealing Duna, who had completely changed form. Now she had pink hair, a dark blue body with pink markings, clawed, dinosaur-like feet, and a dinosaur-like tail.

Duna looked at herself. "This is not good. The heat from the lava has disrupted my holographic transformation technology."

Duna tapped the necklace around her neck that Toshi had failed to notice before.

"Regrettably, I cannot allow humans that have seen my true form escape…" Duna roared as she glowed a brilliant white and began to change shape. When the light vanished, Duna was now in the form of a dinosaur. She was small with pink spikes down the back of her head and in the middle of her back. She had a pale blue front half, dark blue legs, and a medium color blue tail; she stood on two feet.

Two dinosaurs that looked like Zino flanked her. The two Dinomatons were pure metal with sharp, golden claws.

Toshi immediately called out Goyle, Spinax, and Coatlus.

"Steel Slash on Spinax!" Duna ordered.

One of the Dinomatons' claws glowed a bright white and he struck Spinax with them.

"Cyclonic Breath!"

Spinax, aided by Coatlus and Goyle, unleashed a burst of green breath, striking Duna and the two Dinomatons.

"Death Ray!"

The second Dinomaton raised his claws toward Spinax, Goyle, and Coatlus and unleashed a powerful blast of red light at the three Vivosaurs.

"Cyclone Wing! Spinax Combo on Dinomaton!"

Coatlus twirled in a circle, wind curving around it in a razor-sharp edge and slashed Duna and the two Dinomatons.

Duna snarled and charged at Spinax, clawing the Vivosaur before spinning around and whacking him with her tail and then giving a sharp back kick for the finale in Lethal Waltz.

"Wing Cutter on Duna!"

Duna repeated Lethal Waltz on Spinax.

"Wind Cannon! Wing Cutter on Dinomaton!"

Goyle shot harsh wind at the two Dinomatons while Coatlus attacked, actually managing to defeat one of the Dinomaton.

"Steel Slash on Goyle!"

"Spinax Combo on Dinomaton!" Toshi growled as Goyle vanished. "Wing Cutter on Duna!"

Duna rushed at Coatlus and sank her teeth into the Vivosaur's chest in the Elegant Bite move.

"Spinax Combo to finish!"

Duna changed back to her strange form with a growl.

"This….this is unacceptable!" She snapped.

The ground abruptly began to vibrate before rumbling violently.

"Wha-! An earthquake!"

The rumbling continued, both Duna and Toshi becoming unbalanced, and a large boulder fell from above, landing directly on Duna as the trembling stopped.

Toshi hesitated, then called out Spinax.

"Use your tail to lift up that boulder."

Spinax gave a confused, vocalized growl.

"Just do it."

Spinax groaned, but used his tail as a lever to raise the boulder anyway and Toshi crawled underneath it so he could pull Duna out.

"Wh-why…why would you….?" Duna questioned as Spinax dropped the rock and returned to his Dino Medal. "After I tried to take the idol from you by force…?"

"…I can't let someone I know die." Toshi muttered, glancing away.

"You are so confusing…." Duna shook her head. "I do not understand mammals at all…"

The ground trembled again with another earthquake. After a few seconds, the ground settled.

"Hey, are you…" Toshi looked beside him only to see that Duna was gone. He stood up from his crouch and glanced around; Duna must have left in the midst of the earthquake.

"Toshi!" Rosie trotted into the cave. "I'm so glad you're safe. That was quite the earthquake!"

"Yeah…" Toshi muttered distractedly; he was still worried for Duna.

"Hey, that's a tacky idol! You found it! We should get that idol back to grandpa as soon as possible."

Toshi shook his head as he decided to forget about Duna and glanced at Rosie fully. "All right."

* * *

Toshi saved Duna! ^^ No, there is no DunaXToshi. There is another, obvious pairing, though.


	12. Awoken from the fires

Ch.12-Awoken from the fires

I have nothing to say.

* * *

"Toshi! Rosie!" Beth called when she noticed the two Fighters step off the boat. "We've got big trouble! Vivosaur Island has been taken over by the BB Bandits!"

"What?" Toshi questioned.

"BB Boss is using the Richmond building as his command center!"

"Grandpa?" Rosie asked worriedly. "Toshi! Let's hurry to Grandpa's office!"

"The BB Bandit's Boss is trying to capture all the fossils on Vivosaur Island!" Beth explained. "You've got to do something about him, Toshi!"

Toshi trotted toward the Guild Area with Rosie following behind him.

"You stay here!" Toshi said when he noticed Rosie following.

"I wanna come!" Rosie protested. "Grandpa's in trouble!"

Toshi frowned, but said no more. He halted when he noticed two BB soldiers guarding the entrance to the Guild Area.

"Everything beyond this point is BB property!" The soldier on the left stated.

"You cannot pass b-b-beyond this point!" The second soldier growled, pulling out three Dino Medals and releasing a Venator, Andrarch, and Pachy.

Andrarch was small and stood on four feet. It was doglike with red fur, a black mane, and a black tail.

"Come out! Spinax, Coatlus, and Goyle!"

"Dire Combo on Spinax! Iron Missile on Spinax!"

Andrarch clamped its teeth on Spinax's arm as Pachy's head glowed a steel gray then backed off and released a powerful, black force when it gave a loud bark.

A shield shaped energy was released at Spinax from the power stored up in Pachy's head.

"Spinax Fang on Venator! Goyle Combo on Venator!"

"Iron Ram on Spinax! Dire Fang on Spinax!"

Andrarch's fangs glowed a bright red before Andrarch opened his mouth and unleashed a silouhette of his teeth at Spinax.

"Cyclone Wing on all three! Spinax Fang on Andrarch!"

"Iron Ram on Coatlus!"

"Cyclone Wing once more!"

The strong attack defeated Andrarch.

"Venator Combo on Coatlus! Iron Missile on Goyle!"

Venator flipped upside-down, slamming Coatlus with his tail, then released a black burst of smoke at the Vivosaur, defeating Coatlus.

"Goyle Combo on Pachy! Spinax Combo on Venator!"

The two attacks defeated the last two Vivosaur.

"R-run away!" The second soldier wailed, rapidly running away.

"I'm going to escape too!" The first soldier said as he backed up. "There's plenty of backup in the Guild Area…" The soldier turned and fled into the Guild Area.

Rosie headed into the Guild Area, but Toshi immediately pulled her behind a nearby tree just as a BB soldier walked past.

"Are you nuts?" He questioned. "Look, it's crawling with soldiers. I don't want to waste my energy on them."

"But we've got to get to the Richmond building." Rosie whispered. "My grandpa…"

"Here. I have a plan." Toshi quietly trotted toward the Fossil Guild.

Rosie quickly followed after him.

"See, there's an alley." Toshi pointed to the thin strip of concrete. "If we go through here, we shouldn't get spotted. After that, it's an easy trip to the Richmond building."

"You're a genius, Toshi!" Rosie said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. Now, let's get going."

* * *

Bullwort, who stood in front of Richmond's empty desk, turned around when he heard the door to the office closer and noticed two familiar people walking toward him; one in particular.

"You!" He growled as the two Fighters stopped in front of him. "Toshi!"

Toshi gave a low snarl.

"I must admit, I'm impressed that you beat me before. But you won't be so lucky again. My defeat was bitter," Bullwort grinned viciously. "But I'm going to enjoy forcing that bitterness down your throat tenfold!" He turned his back on the two Fighters. "And how, you ask?" Bullwort abruptly whipped around, revealing a silver Dino Medal. "With Frigisaurus!"

Bullwort inspected the medal.

"Even I was surprised to find out just how powerful this legendary beast is. It's not merely more powerful than everything else-it's in a different league entirely!"

Bullwort smiled as he looked up at Toshi and Rosie.

"With this Vivosaur at my command, world domination is easily within my reach! Compared to what I'll achieve, mere wealth is nothing! I have no use for those petty idols anymore! With Frigisaurus-the ultimate Vivosaur-in my control, I'll wipe out everyone who dares oppose me!"

"You're nuts!" Rosie snapped.

"That's not something you say to a maniac." Toshi growled, looking sternly at Rosie.

"Enough talk!" Bullwort tossed up his single Dino Medal. "I'll simply demonstrate my new power!"

Frigisaurus was titanic and an ocean blue color. Dark blue plates covered its back and ice particles floated off its body.

"Let's go! Spinax, Goyle, and Coatlus! Spinax Fang and Wing Cutter!"

Frigisaurus didn't move a muscle, but the two attacks somehow missed their target.

"Subzero Stomp on Spinax!"

Frigisaurus reared on two feet, his front feet becoming covered in ice, then slammed into the earth, sending sharp icicles rushing toward Spinax.

"Spinax Combo and Wing Cutter!"

Once again, the two attacks missed Frigisaurus.

_What's going on…?_ Toshi wondered as Bullwort ordered another Subzero Stomp on Spinax. _It's like he's protected by a shield._

"Goyle Combo!" Toshi growled as Spinax faded; no way was he going to give up so easily. "Diving thrust!"

"Subzero Stomp on Coatlus!"

Frigisaurus attacked once the two attacks missed again and defeated Coatlus.

"Goyle Combo!"

"Subzero…" Bullwort smirked. "Stomp."

When Goyle was defeated, everything went dark.

Bullwort laughed as he stared at the two frozen statues of Toshi and Rosie. "You are only the first to be frozen solid by the icy vapors of Frigisaurus!" He turned and walked toward Richmond's desk. "Throw them in jail for safekeeping!"

* * *

_**Stay strong for me, Toshi.**_

…_Mom…?_

_**Come on, you have to get up now. Open your eyes.**_

Toshi slowly opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked aorun, noticed that he was in some sort of jail cell and Rosie was crouching beside him.

"Oh, Toshi." Rosie sighed, when he looked at her. "Are you awake now?" Rosie looked around. "What happened? I don't know how we ended up in this jail cell." Rosie sighed, plopping on the low bed nearby. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Look for an escape route, that's what." Toshi stood up with a grunt. "Then we go find Dr. Diggins and se if he knows anything about Frigisaurus."

"That thing's powerful. We have to find its weakness if we're going to defeat Bullwort."

"Don't say if." Toshi shook the cell bars, testing how sturdy they were. "We will defeat him."

Rex suddenly ran in with a bark.

"You're a BB!" Rosie immediately hopped up and hid behind Toshi. "What are you going to do to us?"

Rex whined, frantically shaking his head.

"I think he's here to help us." Toshi muttered.

Rex nodded with a happy bark.

Toshi looked at Rosie as Rex opened the cell door. "He wants us to follow him."

* * *

A BB soldier guarding the entrance to the Richmond building glanced down to see Rex standing in front of him.

Rex smiled and gave what sounded like a laugh.

The guard smiled as well and joined in with Rex's laughing.

While the guard was distracted, Rosie and Toshi snuck past.

One the trio got into the Fighter Area, they entered the Fossil Center and headed to the storage basement. There they noticed Dr. Diggins, Richmond, Vivian and Snivels.

"Grandpa!" Rosie hugged Richmond. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Actually, these three helped me quite a bit." Richmond stared at the three BB Bandits as Rex halted next to Snivels.

"You guys are BB Bandits." Rosie said as she released her grandpa. "Why would you help us?"

"Call it my resignation." Vivian glanced away from her former enemies. "I've taken orders from Bullwort long enough. Since he got his hands on that Frigisaurus, he's been treating us loyal followers like disposable pawns," Vivian looked back at Diggins and the others. "He didn't even tell us why we were looking for the idols; just that we had to. Who knows when we would have been sacrificed for some scheme we didn't even understand?"

"Hmm…I've heard of Frigisaurus." Dr. Diggins said thoughtfully. "Is it as powerful as the legends suggest?"

"Powerful is an understatement!" Rosie snapped. "Toshi's Vivosaur team couldn't even scratch him!"

Toshi glanced away grudgingly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Your little friend should count himself lucky he didn't just get stomped flat by that monster." Snivels snorted. "The only way Bullwort could even get his hands on it ws by tricking the Digadig chieftain."

"In that case, perhaps we should ask the chieftain about how to defeat Frigisaurus." Diggins said.

"Toshi, let's go!" Rosie looked at Toshi eagerly. "Off to Knotwood Forest! Let's ask the chieftain how to diga-defeat the Frigisaurus!" Rosie whined, stomping her foot. "Diga-dang it!"

"Good luck." Diggins said. "And be careful!"

* * *

Rosie trotted ahead of Toshi as they entered Digadig village. "Hello, Mr. Chieftain. Um, long time no see. We'd like to diga-discuss something with you."

The chieftain chuckled as Toshi stopped next to Rosie. "Of course. What would you like to discusss, Digadig?"

"We wanted to ask you about Frigisaurus." Rosie explained.

"Why?" The chieftain questioned nervously as he took a step back. "What do you want to know?" He immediately flung himself on the ground, covering his head. "Please leave us alone! Don't hurt us! Digadig!"

Toshi shook his head. "Very manly, chieftain."

The chieftain hopped up with his back to Rosie and Toshi. "I…I have nothing to tell you. You can…torture me if you must…but I will say nothing….Digadig."

Rosie and Toshi glanced at each other before looking back at the chieftain.

"There's an evil man who had Frigisaurs in his control and is laying siege to this island!" Rosie explained. "Diga-don't you understand? You have to tell us what you know!"

The chieftain sighed as he gradually faced the two Fighters. "There is a…legend long told among the Digadigs….a legend that tells of an epic battle fought long ago….that battle was fought between the seas surrounding this island and the mountains of the island, Digadig." The chieftain raised his arms into the air importantly. "The sea crashed in rage and the mountains erupted…fuming. The island was near ruin, Digadig. It was then that myy ancestors offered up sacrifical fossils to the sea and the mountains…an Apatosaurus fossil to the sea and a Tyrannosaurus fossil to the mountains…Digadig."

"Do you mean to say that Frigisaursu was somehow…naturally revived from the Apatosaurus fossil?" Rosie inquired.

"Correct, Digadig." The chieftain nodded. "It was revived from the biting cold of the ocean's depths. And the Tyrannosaurus fossil…absorbed the heat of the mountain lava to beome Ignosaurus."

"That's it! If anything could defeat Frigisaurus, it's Ignosaurus! Please, chieftain, tell us! Where can we find the Ignosaurus fossil?"

"No one has moved it," The chieftain shook his head. "So the Ignosaurus fossil should stil be deep in Mt. Lavaflow…Digadig."

"Deep in Mt. Lavaflow. But what if it's actually in the lava? How are we supposed to find it? I guess we should get back and talk to Dr. Diggins about it first." Rosie smiled at the chieftain. "Mr. Chieftain…thank you…we couldn't diga-do this without you."

"Please…protect our precious island, Digadig."

* * *

Diggins and the others glanced up when the door to the storage room opened and noticed Rosie and Toshi walking toward them.

"Well, we learned that there's a dinosaur caled Ignosaurus…" Rosie sighed. "And that the Ignosaurus fossil is buried somewhere deep in Mt. Lavaflow."

"Deep in Mt. Lavaflow, huh?" Diggins asked, scratching the back of his head. "That lava could prove all sorts of problems in finding the fossil….it may be impossible to dig through or detect with sonar. The lava flow may even block the way."

"But if you could move the lava out of the way, you could look for the fossil freely." Vivian said matter-of-factly.

"Move the lava?" Diggins questioned. "How?"

Rex barked.

"He says that there's a lava-flow valve inside Mt. Lavaflow." Snivels translated.

"A lava-flow valve?" Richmond repeated. "Like a water faucet for lava?"

Rex nodded, giving another bark.

"He says that's right." Snivels said.

"Hmm…well, we know the Ignosaurus fossil is somewhere inside Mt. Lavaflow and this may help us find it." Diggins muttered. "Toshi, why don't you take Rex with you to go look for it?"

Rex growled, then gave a short howl.

"He says he'll go ahead to Lavaflow and start looking." Snivels explained. "You can join him there when you're ready."

_How can that guy understand him? _Toshi wondered.

"Sounds good." Diggins nodded and Rex bounded out of the room. "Get yourself ready, Toshi, then meet up with Rex later at Mt. Lavaflow."

"Yeah." Toshi gave a quick nod. "I understand."

"Here." Diggins held out a small microphone-like contraption. "Let me give you this."

"What is it?" Toshi inquired.

"It's a doglish translator I've been working on. Attach it to your ear and you should be able to understand whatever Rex says to you."

"Good luck, Toshi." Rosie muttered, as Toshi clipped the translator to his ear.

Toshi looked at Rosie and gave a brief smile. "All right."

* * *

Rex perked up when he noticed Toshi walking toward him.

"I have scouted the immediate environs." He said in a British accent. "The lava-flow valve most vexingly refuses to be located. Let us continue the search farther afield."

"Uh…okay." Toshi followed after Rex, who had jogged ahead.

_Wow. _Toshi thought as he watched Rex sniff around. _This thing works…and now I wish I didn't understand Rex._

Rex halted near a cave and intently began to sniff around. "Hello, what's this?" He looked back at Toshi. "I'm picking up a scent! Tallyho!" Rex charged into the cave.

"Hey, wait!"

"Let's go farther!" Rex slowed down when he came into a larger cave and started searching around. "I think that valve is around here somewhere, the tricky devil."

Toshi helped Rex search around for the valve and the duo soon found it hiding behind a rock.

"Tighten the valve!" Rex ordered.

Together, they twisted the valve until it wouldn't budge and there was a loud rumbling outside.

"That should have shut down the lava flow." Rex said as he headed toward the cave's exit. "Let's have a peek."

Once Toshi and Rex had exited the cave, they noticed that all the lava had vanished and a new cave had appeared. They headed toward the cave.

"Can you feel that?" Rex questioned as he and Toshi entered the cave. "It's tremendous fire energy! Use your sonar to look for the Igno fossil rock!"

Toshi scoured around for the fossil and soon found it. He held it in his hands and glanced at Rex. "Come on, let's get this back to-"

A white beam struck the rock and the surface turned a metallic brown.

Rex and Toshi stared at the rock, wondering what happened.

"My Imperva-ray had mad that Ignosaurus fossil rock completely impenetrable!"

Toshi and Rex glanced behind them to see Bullwort standing a few feet away from them.

"No drill or hammer in the world will be able to make so much as a scratch in that fossil rock now!" Bullwort laughed. "That should pretty much dash your hopes of reviving the Ignosaurus, hmm?" Bullwort grinned. "And with that, I am officially invincible! There is nothing that can defeat my Frigisaurus!"

Toshi growled.

"You may as well just go home and wait for me to conquer the world! Oh, yes. Taking over Vivosaur Island was just the first step! Nothing can resist the might of Frigisaurus!" Bullwort chuckled. "Why should I stop at anything less than global control? Farewell, Toshi!" Bullwort turned and strode away, cackling. "Enjoy helplessness!"

"Blast!" Rex snapped. "That tricky blighter must have completed the Imperva-ray!" Rex glanced at Toshi. "We'd best warn the others. Let's return to the Fossil Center."

* * *

Rosie looked up when she heard the door to the storage room open. "Toshi? Did you find the Ignosaurus fossil?"

"Yeah." Toshi removed the translator from his ear and revealed the fossil to Rosie.

"Yes! I knew you could do it!"

Rex barked.

"What's that?" Snivels asked, looking at the dog-creature. "Bullwort blasted the Ignosaurus fossil with the Imperva-ray?"

Rex nodded.

"We're in trouble, folks."

"What exactly is an Imperva-ray?" Richmond questioned.

"The Imperva-ray uses and advanced molecular-binding technology to make any surface harder than diamond." Vivian explained.

"Harder than diamond?" Diggins scoffed. "I've never heard of such nonsense. Toshi, let me see that fosil rock."

"Right." Toshi handed the fossil to Diggins, who inspected it.

"Hmm…I'm going to take a closer look. I'll be in the cleaning room, Toshi. Come by in a little while."

Toshi watched Diggins leave, then glanced at Rosie. "I'll be back."

Rosie nodded as Toshi left.

* * *

"Figure it out?"

Diggins looked up as Toshi walked toward him, then looked back at the fossil that sat in the cleaning machine. "Whatever that Imperva-ray did to the fossil is a mystery to me. There's nothing like it in the world. I'm not sure how to go about breaking it down, but we may as well start with the obvious…" Diggins looked at Toshi. "Let's take a crack at cleaning it. If it looks like your tools are in danger, I'll tell you to stop."

Toshi nodded and began to clean the fossil, but couldn't even manage to clean the outher shell. After a few seconds he sighed and stared at Diggins, who scratched the back of his neck.

"Mmm. I didn't really think it would be that simple." Diggins exhaled. "What to do? What to do?"

"Do not worry any longer."

Diggins and Toshi glanced behind them to see Duna.

"Stand back." Duna pulled out a gun and fired a ray at the rock. After a few seconds, she put her gun back. "It is done."

Toshi watched Duna, who was in her human form, in curiosity and apparently Duna sensed it.

"You appear confused, Toshi. You saved my life. I have repaid the favor." Duna turned and exited the lab. "It is as simple as that."

"Who was that?" Diggins questioned. "And more importantly, what's happened to the Ignosaurus fossil?" He looked into the cleaning machine and gasped. "Wait, it's back to normal! Toshi!" Diggins glanced at the boy. "That means we can clean and revive it now!"

Toshi walked toward the machine and picked up the drill and hammer.

"But…this is our only shot at cleaning the Ignosaurus fossil, so you've got to be extra…."

"Careful." Toshi finished with a sigh. "I know."

Toshi cautiously cleaned the fossil, then revived Ignosaurus.

Ignosaurus was large with an orange body and red spikes covering its entire back like armor and ending at the tip of its tail like a fan.

"You did it, Toshi!" Diggins cheered. "Great work! I should have known I had nothing to worry about!"

Toshi took out U-raptor from his team and replaced the Vivsaur with Ignosaurus as Diggins continued to talk.

"Now we can mount an attack on DBB Boss. Give him one for me, Toshi!"

"I'll be back." Toshi said as he headed toward the entrance to the Fossil Center.

Rosie suddenly appeared beside him. "You reived the Ignosaurus?"

Toshi sighed. "Yeah."

"I figured if it was you doing it, Toshi, there'd be no problem. I'm coming with you!"

Toshi glanced at Rosie, who looked at him and obviously was daring him to oppose her statement. Toshi exhaled as he stared ahead of him. "All right."

"Yes!"

* * *

Yeah! Battle Bullwort and defeat him. I loved Igno. Why'd he have to leave?


	13. Fire and Ice

Ch.13-Fire and Ice

Down with Bully-wort!

* * *

Bullwort sighed when he noticed Toshi and Rosie walking toward him.

"Well, well. It's Toshi…again. Too hot in this weather? Need a permanent cool down?"

"Actually, it is getting pretty warm." Rosie smiled. "Have a look!"

Toshi revealed his silver Ignosaurus Dino Medal.

"An Ignosaurus Dino Medal?" Bullwort gasped. "B-but…! I used the Imperva-ray to make the Ignosaurus fossil rock useless! How did you revive it?"

Toshi replaced his Dino Medal as he replied, "Trade secret."

Bullwort growled. "I guess now we'll find out if the legend is true. When Frigisaurus and Ignosaurus are near each other…the extreme heat and cold will cancel each other out and wipe out their extraordinary powers."

"This time we'll beat you for sure!" Rosie snapped. "The world will be a better place with scum like you locked away in some prison somewhere!"

"Little girls like you would do better to mind their elders and shut up!" Bullwort snarled.

"You're no one's boss anymore, Bartholomew Bullwort!"

Bullwort released three Vivosaurs; Salto, Shuno, and Frigi.

Toshi called out Spinax, Igno, and Goyle.

"Burning Bite on Frigi! Spinax Fang on Frigi!"

Igno's fangs became covered in flames and the Vivosaur sank his teeth into Frigi's neck.

"Subzero Stomp on Igno! Shockwave on Igno!"

"Burning Bite on Frigi! Spinax Fang on Salto!"

"Subzero Stomp on Igno! Epicenter on Igno!"

"Burning Bite on Frigi! Spinax Fang on Salto!"

"Subzero Stomp on Igno! Shockwave on Igno!"

"Burning Bite on Frigi! Spinax Fang on Shuno!"

"Shockwave on Igno!" Bullwort growled when Frigi was defeated. "Epicenter on Igno!"

"Volcanic Combo on Salto! Spinax Combo on Shuno!"

Igno slammed his tail, which became covered in flames, into Salto, then unleashed a powerful burst of lava at the Vivosaur, defeating Salto.

"Epicenter on Igno!"

"Volcanic Combo!"

"N-no!" Bullwort cried when Shuno was defeated. "Frigi! What have you despicable brats done to my Frigisaurus? Iconceivable!" Bullwort whimpered, backing up slightly. "I…I…was doing to rule the world…."

There was a flash of light and when Toshi, who had been holding Igno's medal, looked at his hand, he noticed that the medal had vanished.

It seemed that with the destruction of Frigi, Igno was also no more.

"Weird." Rosie mutterd. "With Frigi defeated, Igno just seemed to naturally fade away."

Two officers walked into the room and rapidly arrested Bullwort.

"Well, 'Captain' Bullwort, it's time for you to see the inside of that jail you had built!" One officer growled.

"Rosie, Toshi…" The second officer said as he looked at the two Fighters. "Everyone's waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh, ok." Rosie chirped. "Thank you, officer. Let's leave the rest to the police, Toshi."

Toshi stared after Bullwort as he grudgingly followed Rosie outside, where Diggins and the others stood at the front of the building.

"Thank you once again, Toshi." Richmond said. "We have our town back because of your efforts."

"You really did an amazing job!" Diggins agreed. "I couldn't be more impressed, Toshi."

"Hold on…" Vivian said as she looked around. "Where did Rex go?"

"Hey, good point." Snivels began to look around as well. "Oh, wait-I think I know." Snivels grinned. "With the lava shut down at Mt. Lavaflow, Rex has more places to dig. I'll bet he went there to look for bones. Fresh or fossilized...he's not picky."

"I like fruit, but you don't see me running off climbing trees for it ever second of the day." Vivian muttered. "Anyway…I want you to go find him, Snivels. Find Rex and bring him back home."

"You got it, boss."

" 'Boss.' " Vivian said thoughtfully as she walked away. "I like the sound of that."

"May as well get used to it, lady." Snivels chuckled as he trotted after Vivian.

"Toshi, I'll hang onto the new idol." Richmond said, holding out his hands.

"Here." Toshi handed the idol to Richmond. "I don't want it anyway."

"Toshi, you showed some outstanding battle skills today." Diggins announced. "I think you're ready…I think you're ready for your last level-up battle."

"Oh, yeah!" Rosie gasped. "It's about time for the next round of level-up battles, isn't it? Ok, time to really prepare! This is the last level-up battle we're talking about here! If you happen to get matched up against each other, I won't be taking it easy on you, Toshi!" Rosie jabbed a finger at the boy. "This time tomorrow, you'll be a Master Fighter, Toshi. I'm sure of it!"

"You're so loud." Toshi growled, sticking his fingers in his ears to block out Rosie's voice.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Rosie excitedly waved her arms, trying to get Toshi's attention. "I don't think you're listening!"

* * *

"Why would you involve yourself in such…trivial matters?" A male questioned.

Duna made no response.

"No matter. All four components are assembled. It is now time to collect them."

* * *

Before his battle when Toshi got up the next day, he decided to search for some fossils and soon found a total of fifteen fossils to which he cleaned them and uncovered a Krona head, Venator head, Plesio head, S-raptor head, Shoni head, Futabi head, S-raptor arms, Venator arms, Plesio legs, Elasmo legs, Shoni legs, Krona arms, Jiango arms, Elasmo arms, and M-raptor arms.

He revived Krona, Venator, Plesio, S-raptor, Futabi, and Shoni.

Shoni was a pale yellow fish-like Vivosaur that was a large size. It had orang stripes down its back and a long snout filled with several sharp teeth.

S-raptor was large and stocky with a red body and several black stripes along its body.

Toshi integrated the body parts into the revived Vivosaurs, but kept the M-raptor arms in storage. Before he went to Fossil Stadium, Toshi put U-raptor in his team so he had a set of five. He then headed toward Fossil Stadium to begin his final level-up battle; two preliminaries and the final battle. His first battle was against a young boy named Westley.

"I heard you're a force to be reckoned with, Toshi, but I'm no slouch either!" Westley growled when he and Toshi me in the battle area. "I'll show you how good I am! Let's fight!"

Once on the battlefield, Westley sent out Krona, Delta, and a Kentro.

Delta was medium with a dark purple body. Black spots covered its body and black spikes stuck up from the back of its head and the beginning of its tail.

Toshi released Spinax, Goyle, and Coatlus.

"Krona Bite on Goyle! Spike Tail on Coatlus!"

Krona slammed his powerful jaws onto Goyle's midsection while Kentro's spikes on its tail glowed and he struck Coatlus with his hardened tail.

"Wing Cutter on Krona! Spinax Fang on Krona!"

"Krona Bite on Goyle! Spike Tail on Coatlus!"

"Wing Cutter on Krona! Spinax Fang on Kentro!"

"Wind Spikes on Goyle!" Westley ordered as Krona faded.

"Cyclone Wing!"

"Wind Spines on Goyle!"

"Cyclone Wing to finish!"

The team attack defeated Delta and Kentro.

"I had no idea how good you were, Toshi." Westley said as he and Toshi headed back to the lobby. "You caught me totally off guard! You're gonna go all the way, Toshi! You'll be a Master Fighter!"

The next preliminary Toshi had was against an old man called Mr. Ozzlewit.

"You may have youth on your side, whippersnapper…" Mr. Ozzlewit pantted. "But age and wisdom count, too! I've been a Fighter since before you were born! You better be ready to take the full brunt of decades of Fossil-Fighting experience!" Mr. Ozzlewit pointed a shaky finger at Toshi. "'Cause I've got a full tank of grandpa gas and my foot is on the batttle pedal!"

Mr. Ozzlewit released an Amargo, Lambeo, and Stygi.

Toshi unleashed Spinax, Coatlus, and Goyle.

"Wing Cutter on Amargo! Spinax Fang on Amargo!"

"Amargo Stomp on Spinax!"

Amargo lifted up its back feet, then crashed them into Spinax's side.

"Cyclone Wing! Spinax Fang on Amargo!"

"Healing Hand!"

Lambeo's hands glowed a gentle green color and Stygi, Amargo, and Lambeo glowed in response.

_That move heals their injuries…_Toshi thought with a frustrated growl.

"Cyclone Wing! Spinax Fang on Lambeo!"

"Healing Hand!"

"Wing Cutter on Lambeo! Spinax Combo on Lambeo!"

"Healing Hand!"

"Spinax Fang on Lambeo! Cyclone Wing!"

"Amargo Stomp on Goyle!" Mr. Ozzlewit ordered as Lambeo faded. "Fiendish Missile on Coatlus!"

"Wing Cutter on Amargo! Spinax Fang on Stygi!"

"Fiendish Missile on Goyle!" Mr. Ozzlewit cried.

"Wing Cutter!"

"You…you beat me!" Mr. Ozzlewit gasped. "Looks like a new era has come-the Toshi era!"

Before his final battle, Toshi took out Goyle and U-raptor and replaced them with Shoni and Krona. Afterward, he headed to the battle area to confront Saurhead.

Saurhead growled when he noticed Toshi coming toward him. "I'm goin to rewrite your dictionary with a new definition of pain! You done real good to get this far, Toshi, but you won't get past me!" Saurhead roared. "Beating me would make you a Master Fighter! Losing to me makes you…everyone else. Because there's no one stronger than Saurrrrhead!" Saurhead walked toward the battlefield. "All right! Let's do this thing! Come out! Guan, Pelto, and Pachrino!"

Pelto was medium size with sharp shoulder spikes, brown skin, and a black stripe down the center of its back.

Guan was the same height as Pelto, but stood on two feet. It was black and red with a crest along the bridge of its snout and Guan had a red underbelly.

"Come on! Shoni, Elasmo, and Spinax!"

"Earth Spear on Spinax! Pachrino Combo on Elasmo!"

Pelto shot the spikes from its shoulders at Spinax while Pachrino repeatedly struck Elasmo with its horns before stabbing upward, striking the Vivosaur with its spiny crest.

"Elasmo Combo on Guan! Torpedo Attack on Pelto!"

Shoni shot at Pelto with vicious speed before crashing into the Vivosaur.

"Earth Spear on Shoni! Pachrino Combo on Elasmo!"

"Elasmo Combo on Guan! Spinax Fang on Pelto!"

"Earth Spear on Shoni!" Saurhead ordered as Guan fainted.

"Elasmo Combo on Pelto! Spinax Combo on Pelto!"

"Earth Spear on Elasmo!"

_Why is he only using one to attack? _Toshi wondered as he ordered, "Elasmo Combo on Pachrino! Spinax Combo on Pelto!"

_What's he up to?_

"Earth Spear on Spinax!"

"Elasmo Combo on Pachrino! Torpedo Attack on Pelto!"

"Earth Spear on Shoni!"

"Elasmo Combo on Pachrino! Spinax Fang on Pelto!"

"Earth Spear on Spinax!" Saurhead ordered as Pachrino faded.

"Elasmo Combo! Spinax Fang!"

"Body Axe on Shoni!"

"Elasmo Combo!"

Toshi smirked as Pelto vanished and headed back to the lobby.

"You must have cheated or something to beat Saurhead!" A boy cried.

Toshi halted to notice the two fans of Saurhead before him.

"Yeah…cheater!" The man growled. "You're a dirty, cheating….cheater! Cheater."

Toshi blinked, unsure of how to react.

Saurhead roared as he strode up to Toshi and the two townspeople. "That's enough! Do you two think Saurhead can't spot a cheater in the ring?"

"Oh!" The boy gasped. "Saurhead!"

Saurhead looked at Toshi. "Hey, kid. That was a good battle. Saurhead hasn't smelled the old-socks odor of defeat in ages!"

"Hear that?" The man squealed like some crazy fan-girl. "Saurhead smells old socks!"

"So that was just a hard-fought battle?" The boy questioned. "No cheating?"

"No cheating." Saurhead nodded. "And victory over me, Saurhead, means that you, kid, are now a Master Fighter." Saurhead held out a Fighter's License to Toshi. "I hereby certify you, Toshi, as a Master Fighter!"

Toshi took the license and stared at it; he had done it. He was a Master Fighter.

"But don't get full of yourself just because you're a Master Fighter, kid! There are plenty of Fighters out there with tough, tough Vivosaurs. Never let your guard down. Like those Vivosaurs I used today? I raised those just for level-up battles. I've got tougher ones, too!" Saurhead patted Toshi's shoulder. "You just keep doing what you're doing, kid. Lots of digging and lots of fighting!"

"Saurhead didn't use his strongest Vivosaurs?' The boy questioned as Saurhead walked away. "He wasn't even taking the battel seriously!" The boy walked away.

"Just imagine how much Saurhead would flatten the competition with his real Vivosaurs!" The man said as he also trotted away.

"Toshi!" Rosie jogged up to the boy. "You made Master Fighter? Congratulations!"

"Yeah." Toshi shrugged. "But Saurhead didn't even take me seriously."

"Does that mean he didn't use his regular team of Vivosaurs for the level-up battle? But he was still strong, right?"

Toshi nodded. "Thought I'd lose for a second."

"Wow…I'm heading into my final battle now. I'd better reconsider my team. Anway, thanks for the pro tip, Toshi."

"…It wasn't really a tip."

"Ok, I can't put it off any longer! Time to become a Master Fighter, too! Wish me luck! Bye!" Rosie trotted off, waving.

Toshi stared after her, then began to head toward Fossil Stadium's entrance when he stopped as a piece of paper floated down in front of him. He picked it up and read what was on it.

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Toshi. I'll wait for you in the park tonight. From Duna."

Toshi glanced up. "Duna…?"

* * *

Duna glanced behind her when she heard Toshi walking toward her.

"Thank you for coming, Toshi. I am unsure if I will ever see you again, so I wanted to make sure I was able to speak with you." Duna sighed. "As you may have seen, I am not human. I am a Dinaurian; I come from another world. You might think of us as dinosaur people."

"That's such a simple explanation."

"Living beings change over time…over millions and millions of years. This is called 'evolution'. You and I have followed different evolutionary paths and now are different creatures altogether." Duna shook her head. "The Dinaurians as a group have never thought well of humans."

"Well, why?" Toshi asked. "What have we done?"

"You have a long history of turning against each other, waging war, and other such…problems."

"Oh…that."

"I have always believed humans to be unable to respect one another, wanting nothing more than conflict. But…you are different. Despite the fact that I am Dinaurian and I attacked you…you saved me from under that boulder," Duna took a hesitant step toward Toshi. "May…may I ask you one thing? If there were a war between humans and Dinaurians…if I were your enemy…would you still have saved me, Toshi?"

"Back in that cave, you were my enemy." Toshi explained. "War is a different concept, but yes, I still would have helped you."

"Really? Even as an enemy, you would have saved me?" Duna turned her back to Toshi. "Your answer inspires a strange feeling in me. It is hard to descrbie. I suppose it is…happiness." Duna glanced back at Toshi. "I never thought I would say this to a human, but…I think I like you."

"Whoa, now." Toshi took a step away from Duna.

"It saddens me that I will not be able to see you again. But this is something that cannot be changed. there is nothing that can be done about it." Duna sighed. "If only I could change the past and have you evolve into a Dinaurian lke me…if that were possible, we could be really close…friends."

"Well, why can't we?" Toshi questioned. "I'm friends with that annoying ball of energy as much as I hate to say."

Duna shook her head, smiling gently. "Goodbye, Toshi." She kissed the human on the cheek before walking away.

Toshi stared after her, unsure of how to react to Duna's action. After a few seconds, he gazed at the sky. "Is there something wrong with me?"

* * *

When Toshi returned to his hotel room later that night, he spotted a slip of paper on his floor and picked it up.

"Come to my room tomorrow. I want to ask you something.

Rosie."

Toshi blinked. "Why? Why am I being annoyed so?"

Spinax snickered from within his Dino Medal.

"Shut up."

* * *

Oooh, what's Rosie gonna ask?


	14. First date?

Ch.14-First date?

Ooh, interesting title.

* * *

The next day once he had breakfast, Toshi headed over to the Richmond building and to Rosie's room; he had actually never been to Rosie's room before, so he was kind of curious as to how it would look.

Rosie's room had a wooden floor, a bed next to the northwest corner of the room, sliding glass doors leading to a balcony that was diagonal from the bed, a table with two chairs in the center of the room, a Stegosaurus shaped beanbag, two stuffed animals in the shape of a Tricera and a Lambeo and a desk stood in the southwest corner of the room.

Rosie was near her balcony doors when Toshi came in and she seemed to perk up when she noticed him. "Hey, Toshi! You came!"

"What, you thought I wouldn't?" Toshi crossed his arms over his chest, offended that Rosie didn't have a deep faith in him.

"N-no! I knew you'd come! I was just afraid that you'd leave once you heard my request."

"What's your request?"

"Um…" Rosie glanced at the ground, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "Would you go on a date with me?"

* * *

Richmond, who had been heading to his office after checking on something, glanced behind him to see Rosie and Toshi heading to the Richmond Building's entrance; Rosie seeed to be holding Toshi's wrist.

"Where are you headed?" He asked as the two trotted past him.

"We're going on a date!" Rosie chirped.

Richimond blinked as Toshi and Rosie disappeared outside, unsure of how to react to his granddaughter's statement.

* * *

Toshi groaned as Rosie excitedly dragged him to Travers' boat. Where was she taking him? She hadn't told him a thing after asking him on a date and then draggging him out of the Richmond building without waiting for his response; he would've said yes to going on the date, though, so as not to offend Rosie.

Once they got onto the boat, Rosie whispered something to Travers, making sure Toshi couldn't hear her, and they both glanced at the boy.

Uh-oh. That couldn't be good.

Once Rosie had finished speaking to him, Travers nodded and started up his boat.

"Where are we going?" Toshi questioned, gazing at Rosie as she sat beside him on the boat seats.

Rosie only responded by giggling and fidgeting excitedly.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?"

* * *

"Ta-da!" Rosie halted in front of a large mall called Tyrano center.

Toshi blinked up at the building before he asked, "What's this?"

"A mall." Rosie answered.

"I know it's a mall." Toshi sighed. "Why are we here?"

"Well, since you haven't been to a mall, I thought I'd take you!" Rosie grinned then grabbed Toshi's wrist and dragged him into the building. "Come on! I wanna show you around!"

Toshi exhaled as he allowed Rosie to tug him into the mall.

_Why can't I have an average life?_ He wondered to himself.

* * *

Toshi kept a good one foot distance between himself and Rosie as they wandered around the mall, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets while Rosie swung her arms back and forth.

Rosie suddenly halted, staring at a sign that stood in front of a small area filled with four sit-down massage chairs.

"Hey, look, Toshi."

Toshi stopped and glanced back at Rosie.

"This is acupressure! Doesn't it look fun?"

"You can do it." Toshi sighed. "But I'm going to watch."

A male and a female abruptly appeared in front of Rosie and Toshi. The male pushed Toshi toward one of the seats as the female lead Rosie toward another one.

"I don't want one of these massage things." Toshi protested as the male sat him down in the chair.

"Twelve minute session, please!" Rosie chirped.

"Don't encourage them!" Toshi growled as the man gently lowered his head into a fluffy face pillow. "Hey! If you touch me, I'm gonna hurt you!"

The man ignored Toshi's threats as he began to rub the side of his arms into Toshi's shoulder blades which the boy responded by wincing when he touched his scar. The man paused and spoke in a foreign language before muttering, "Ja, ja." He traced a line down Toshi's scar before nodding in understanding. After he had established Toshi's sensitive spots, the man continued working on the boy, but with much more gentleness.

After what seemed like half an hour, Toshi and Rosie were on their way to the food court after thirty-four G's for their massage with Toshi glaring after the two foreign massagists, the duo all smiles and waves.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Rosie asked as she and Toshi ate across from each other after getting lunch from one of the several fast food fronts in the food court.

Toshi grunted in repsonse as he took a bite of his hamburger.

Rosie decided to drop the conversation as she tried to open a small packet of ketchup to put on her French fries. After a few seconds, she became frustrated when she couldn't open the packet. ''Why won't you open?"

Toshi watched Rosie continue to struggle with the ketchup packet, all the while yelling at it.

Rosie looked up when she heard a chuckle and stared at Toshi in confusion.

The boy was laughing, obviously at her, with the side of his hand in front of his mouth.

"Why are you…" Rosie started before Toshi interrupted her.

"You do realize that you're yelling at an inanimate object, right?"

_I've never heard him laugh before…_Rosie thought as Toshi stopped chuckling. _…Like he was having fun._

Toshi blinked when he noticed Rosie staring at him with wide eyes. "…What?"

"I've never heard you laugh before…"

Toshi blushed at the realization before he put the side of his wrist to his mouth and glanced away from Rosie as the girl laughed at his reaction.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I think your laugh is cute."

_C-cute…? _Toshi wondered, slightly offended at the comment as Rosie stood up form her chair.

"Come on." Rosie said as she picked up her tray. "Let's continue to look around."

* * *

"Oooohhh…"

Toshi sighed as he halted once again when Rosie pressed her face against the window to a jewelry store; this one was called Fossil and the fifth jewelry store Rosie had peered into.

"Do you want to go in?"

Rosie stared at Toshi hopefully. "Can I?"

"If you want."

Rosie squealed and happily bounded into the store with Toshi gradually following behind her. As Rosie hopped from case to case, Toshi scanned over the necklaces, hoping to find something that interested him. And he soon did.

The necklace was a silver chain with a super thin silver pendant at the end that was shaped into a heart. Etched into the center of the metal was…

Toshi glanced back at Rosie; she was distracted by the shinyness of several bracelets. He looked at the store clerk standing behind the glass case and pointed to the necklace that he wanted.

The clerk nodded and opened the locked case to grab the necklace.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me today, Toshi." Rosie said as she and Toshi headed to the Richmond building as the night sky revealed itself. "I know that you may not have enjoyed it, but I did."

The duo halted in front of the Richmond building.

"Once again, thanks." Rosie turned to walk inside the building.

"Wait." Toshi grabbed Rosie's wrist to stop her, but immediately retracted his hand.

Rosie glanced at the boy.

"I want…to give something to you."

"A present?" Rosie's eyes immediately lit up. "What is it?"

"You have to….turn around and close your eyes."

Rosie blinked in confusion.

"Just do it."

Rosie shrugged and turned her back to Toshi who quietly took out the small box holding the necklace from his pocket. He opened it, took out the necklace, then closed the box and placed it back in his pocket. Slowly, Toshi unlatched the necklace and put it around Rosie's neck.

"Okay. You can look now."

Rosie opened her eyes and glanced down to see a necklace around her throat; etched into the heart-shaped silver pendant was 'Rosetta.' Rosie smiled.

"Oh, Toshi, this is-" Rosie, who had been turning around to look at the boy behind her, stopped when she notice that she was alone. She looked around, searching for Toshi.

"Seriously, how does he do that?"

Rosie stared down at the necklace before removing the pink hat on her head and gazing at it instead. She grinned as a thought came into her head.

* * *

Toshi stopped when he was close to the hotel and glanced behind him. He sighed before continuing to the Relic.

Spinax growled from within his Dino Medal.

"I don't know." Toshi answered. "Maybe, maybe not. It depends on the situation."

Spinax chuckled.

"I am not turning soft. Now be quiet before I decide to scrap you."

* * *

They went on a date! *Gasp* And Toshi agreed! And gave her a necklace! ^-^ Love is in the air.


	15. World in peril

Ch.15-World in peril

Oohh.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Toshi exited the Relic, ready to do whatever came at him.

"Hey, Toshi."

Toshi halted as he noticed Rosie walking toward him. He spotted something different about her as she stopped in front of him.

"You don't have your hat."

"I know." Rosie put a hand to her head. "It looks strange, doesn't it?"

"No. I think you look pretty without your hat on." Toshi took a step back as he put a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.

Rosie smiled. "Thanks, Toshi."

Toshi also noticed that she had her necklace around her neck as he hesitantly lowered his hand, still embarrassed at saying that Rosie was 'pretty.'

Rosie suddenly gasped. "Oh, yeah! You know those idols that the BB Bandits were after?"

Toshi nodded.

"Turns out they do have a hidden secret! They're not just old statues! There's advanced technology inside that no one's ever seen before!"

"And you came to get me…?"

Rosie nodded. "Dr. Diggins has them over in the secret lab now, doing some testing. Let's go see what's going on. We might even find out more about Duna and what she's all about."

The image of Duna transforming into a dinosaur still haunted Toshi even though he knew Duna was harmless.

"The secret lab is over in the basement of the Richmond building." Rosie explained as she grabbed Toshi's wrist and dragged him in the direction of the Richmond building. "Let's go."

* * *

Rosie screamed when she and Toshi entered the Richmond building. An animal with fuzzy beige fur, bright gray eyes, and a mouthful of small razor-sharp teeth sat in the center of the lobby, obviously content.

"What is that?" Rosie asked as the creature flicked its thick tail as it paced around on its four feet and twitched its ears. "An aardvark?"

"I don't think so." Toshi answered, shaking his head.

"A beaver with a tail injury?"

Toshi chuckled at that.

"A gerbil that's been working out?"

"Gerbil's can't work out."

"Ugh." Rosie scrunched up her nose. "I guess it looks most like a huge mouse."

The creature squeaked excitedly when it noticed Rosie and began to chase her around.

"Hey!" Toshi snapped when Rosie bolted outside with a frightened screech.

After a few seconds, though, she came back, glancing over her shoulder fearfully.

"With mice that big running around, what in the world has the cleaning lady been doing with her time?" Rosie halted near Toshi. "Wait…the cleaning lady is usually here by now…where is she?" Rosie glanced around and gasped. "Hey, look!"

Toshi glancd in the direction Rosie was pointing and noticed that the group of palm trees that had sat on the right side of the wall had been moved to reveal a door.

"The trees blocking the entrance to the secret lab are gone." Rosie muttered before striding over to a guard huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth as he mumbled to himself.

_That can't be normal…_Toshi thought as he watched the guard's erratic behavior.

"Excuse me, Mr. Guard?" Rosie questioned.

"Th-th-the beam…" The guard whimpered. "S-s-s-squeak…"

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Rosie growled, grabbing the front of the guard's jacket and throttling him.

"Rosie…." Toshi said.

"S-s-s-secret lab…" The guard trembled, not making eye contact with Rosie. "Underground…"

"What about the underground lad?" Rosie asked in exasperation.

"Th-th-the beam…" The guard whined. "S-s-s-squeak…"

"Ok, this guy is pretty much useless." Rosie sighed, dropping the guard who decided to assume the fetal position. "Toshi, let's just head down to the lab."

"Uh….right." Toshi stared after the guard as he and Rosie entered the door nearby. He kind of felt sorry for the guy; whatever he had seen would scar him for life.

* * *

The lab was large and had black tile instead of the pristine white. There was a table with a huge computer, a long container holding the idols, and a flat screen TV beside the container. As Rosie and Toshi entered, the two Fighters noticed two people in front of the idol container, half of the statues already gone."Duna!" Rosie gasped when she noticed the familiar woman.

Both Duna and the mysterious man beside her turned to look at the two humans. The man was a Dinaurian and had spiky dark blue hair, a navy blue body with purple markings, the dinosaur-like feet and tail, yellow eyes, and had a diamond shaped purple mark in the center of his chest.

"Rosie." Duna said quietly, holding one of the idols under her left arm. "Toshi."

"Hello, humans." The man greeted, holding two idols underneath his right arm. "My name is Raptin. I have taken the liberty of letting myself in, thank you."

"Hey, this is private property!" Rosie growled. "What are you doing here? Explain yourselves!"

"Ah, how to explain in such a way that you'll understand…" Raptin muttered thoughtfully. "We are…Dinaurians, a superior life form. First, I should thank you for collecting all the sub-idol comps for us. Clearly we should have hired you from the beginning, instead of that useless Bullwort."

"Hired us?" Rosie questioned. "Wait-you hired the BB Bandits to look for those tacky idols?"

"Well, yes." Raptin smiled. "Sub-idol comps. Actually, we require them to make some adjustments to an experiment. This experiment, you might be interest to know, involves wiping humans off the face of the earth."

"Whoa, whoa-slow down! You can't possible have said what I thought you said!"

"I assure you I did, and I meant it. I suggest finding some way to occupy yourselves until your time comes." Raptin raised a gun that looked so much like Duna's laser gun. "For example, you could practice scurrying around on all fours!"

The gun released a yellow beam of light when Raptin fired, striking Rosie full on. Rosie shifted form and transformed into an exact replica of the rat she and Toshi had met before; the only difference about her was that Rosie's fur was pink and so were her eyes. The necklace around her neck gleamed brightly.

Rosie squeaked in confusion as she looked her body over and even turned in a circle to get a better look.

Raptin laughed. "Ah, interesting. Did the beam work? I have such trouble telling one mammal from another."

Rosie squeaked furiously, almost growling, and launched herself at Raptin, sinking her teeth into the side of the Dinaurian's neck.

"S-stop it!" Raptin growled, trying to push Rosie off him. "Do not bite me, you filthy beast!" He finally struck her with the side of his gun, knocking her onto the ground. Raptin placed the back of his gun wielding hand to his neck and stared at it, noticing a spot of blood. "Ugh. So primitive and…brutish. Now."

Toshi glanced up at Raptin as the Dinaurian aimed the gun at him.

"You are next."

Duna rapidly grabbed the last idol and stood in front of Raptin. "Raptin! We have the sub-idol comps. Let's hurry and get back to the ship. Just leave him alone…"

_Duna…_Toshi thought.

"Get out of the way, Duna." Raptin growled. "Unless you'd care to revisit some earlier branches of the family tree!" Raptin pushed Duna out of the way with his arm before re-aiming at the defenseless Toshi. "Take this!"

Raptin fired, but the gun only released a weak beam. When it struck Toshi, the boy felt nothing change, but his vision became blurry and couldn't keep a good lock on his opponent, who kept trying to fire the gun.

"Hmph." Raptin put the gun away as the human before him finally collapsed. "Must be out of power. Oh, well. It should at least keep him knocked out for a while…." Raptin glanced at Duna. "So, Duna...shall we return to the ship?"

Duna, who had been looking at the unconscious Toshi before her, looked at Raptin as he touched his neck.

"Wh-where is my teleporter?" Raptin began to search around. "It must have fallen off my neck somewhere. Duna, let me use your teleporter."

Duna reluctantly handed her necklace to Raptin.

"I will go first."

Duna glanced at the two humans as Raptin vanished. "Toshi, Rosie. I am so sorry."

She disappeared soon after Raptin.

Rosie opened her eyes and slowly climbed to her feet, shaking her head. She looked around and soon spotted Toshi. Rosie gave a terrified squeak and rushed to the boy's side, pushing her head into the boy's chest as she tried to get Toshi to wake up.

* * *

"_Hey, hey, kid!"_

_A young Toshi around five or six glanced behind him to see a girl his age trotting toward him._

"_I came to tell you that I'm moving to Vivosaur to live with my grandpa."_

_"Why…?" Toshi cocked his head to the side, looking like a lost puppy._

"_My parents can't take care of me, so I'm gong to live with my grandpa until they can."_

"_Wait." Toshi said as the girl turned to leave._

_The girl glanced at him._

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name is-"_

Rapid squeaking woke Toshi up from his dream. As he sat up and glanced around-noticing that he was in Rosie's room-he spotted a strange animal sitting on his chest. He would have freaked, but the necklace around the creature's neck made him unable to react.

"…Rosie."

Rosie squeaked, obviously happy Toshi was okay. She hopped to the floor, glanced at him over her shoulder, then trotted toward her door.

Toshi immediately hopped out of Rosie's bed and followed after her.

* * *

"Diggins, who are those two on the security camera?" Richmond asked, tapping the TV screen beside him. "What do they mean by Dinaurians?"

"Dinaurians…" Diggins muttered. "Hmm…could they be humanoids that somehow evolved from dinosaurs? Very interesting." Diggins leaned closer to the TV. "This is all just speculation, of course…" Diggins looked at Richmond as he straightened. "One thing is for sure. These Dinaurians have technology far beyond ours."

"Better than yours, Diggins?" Richmond inquired as he leaned back in his chair. "That is impressive."

"Richmond, do you think they might have something to do with the secret site?"

Richmond smiled when he noticed something. "Oh! Toshi! You're awake."

Diggings glanced at the boy.

"We saw what happened in the secret laboratory. It was recorded on the security cameras." Richmond shook his head. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, son. It's Rosie, though, whom I'm really worried about. What have they done to her?"

Rosie trotted up to her grandfather and sat before him with a squeak.

"There, there, Rosie." Richmond petted his granddaughter. "I wish I could make you feel better….oh! Mice like cheese, right? I'll go get some."

Rosie snorted, backing away from Richmond as she shook her head.

"With all due respect, Mr. Richmond." Diggins said as Rosie decided she liked sitting beside Toshi better. "Rosie did not get turned into a mouse. She was turned into a Triconodonta."

"A Triconodonta?" Richmond questioned as Toshi allowed Rosie to sit on his shoulder. "What's that?"

"Triconodontas were ancient creatures that were predecessors to some modern mammals. The ray that hit Rosie must somehow revert creatures to earlier evolutionary forms. Put another way, it alters your DNA to match that of your most ancient ancestor."

"That's…utterly terrifying! What a devastating weapon!"

"Yes, we'll have to take that dino-being's threat to "wipe humans off the face of the earth" seriously. I only wish we knew more about them, if only to understand their motivations better…"

Rosie's ears pricked up and she squealed excitedly before dropping a strange pendant in Toshi's hands.

Toshi picked it up and inspected it.

"What is that things?" Diggins inquired as he came out from behind Richmond's desk. "Could this belong to the Dinaurians?"

"Must be." Toshi muttered as he handed the pendant to Diggins.

"Yes, that's it! Rosie must have taken it when she bit that Dinaurian man!"

"Good girl, Rosie!" Richmond praised as Rosie proudly puffed out her chest. "Way to keep your head in a crisis!"

Diggins flipped the pendant over. "There's a switch on it. Hmm. It looks like some sort of electrical device."

"Now, Diggins, don't you go pressing buttons." Richmond warned as Toshi placed Rosie on the ground. "We don't know what that thing could turn people into."

"Don't worry. I'm not that careless." Diggins continued inspecting the necklace before he suddenly sneezed and there was a small click. "Oh…darn." Diggins chuckled, staring at the pendant. "I…I accidentally pressed the button!"

"Diggins!" Richmond sighed.

"Drop it!" Toshi grabbed the pendant from Diggins. "It could explode or-"

Both Diggins and Toshi abruptly vanished, startling Rosie and Richmond.

* * *

"-Something."

Toshi and Diggins glanced around. They were in a large tiled room with a single rectangular window showing as black space passing by and several floating doors surrounding the area where the two humans stood with spaces big enough for a body to pass through.

"What…just happened?" Diggins asked as he walked forward a few steps, still looking around. "Where are we?" Diggins suddenly ran to the window. "I don't believe it! Look out the window! We're in space! …And presumably aboard a spaceship!"

"What?" Toshi trotted to Diggins' side and stared out the window. "Did that pendant send us here?"

"So this 'pendant' is some sort of teleportation device then." Diggins murmured, looking the necklace over. "Fascinating! But wait….this spaceship…..is this the Dinaurian base? And where in the galaxy is it?"

"Hey, guys."

Toshi and Diggins turned around to see a Dinaurian walking toward them.

"Looks like you forgot to turn off your disguises!" the Dinaurian said as he halted before the two humans. "You know the rules-holography disguise devices must be turned off inside the mother ship." The Dinaurian took a step toward Diggins and Toshi. "Or is there some other reason you look like humans…? Like…you're actually real humans that sneaked aboard somehow."

Toshi and Diggins glanced at each other nervously.

The Dinaurian laughed. "I'm joking! C'mon! what are the odds that real humans could get out here into orbit? Sheesh!" The Dinaurian turned and walked away. "Anyway, shut off the holography devices, ok?"

"That was close!" Diggins sighed once the Dinaurian had left. "We can't stay here looking like this. Let's get back to Earth."

"If this thing will allow us." Toshi said as Diggins pushed the button on the pendant.

* * *

Richmond and Rosie looked up when Toshi and Diggins appeared before them.

"Diggins!" Richmond said. "Toshi! Don't scare me like that! You just melted away in front of me! What just happened?"

"You won't believe this, but we were teleported to a spaceship-apparently the Dinaurian mother ship!" Diggins explained excitedly. "We need to go back. That spaceship is our key to finding out more about the Dinaurians! But we're going to need disguises, someway to avoid looking too…human."

"Hmm…" Toshi glanced at the teleporter Diggins held before he smiled slightly. "I think I have an idea. That thing teleports, right? I bet it could turn us into Dinaurians."

Diggins, Richmond, and Rosie stared at the boy.

"Holographic, remember? If they can turn to humans, then why can't we reverse it? I bet Dr. Diggins could do it."

"That's a great idea!" Diggins gasped. "Meet me at my lab in a few hours, Toshi!" Diggins trotted out of the office.

Toshi sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

After a few hours of playing with Rosie, Toshi headed to the Fossil Center.

"Hello, Toshi." Wendy greeted when she noticed the boy. "Dr. Diggins left a message for you. He said to go down to the warehouse, through the door on your left at the end of the hall."

_I think I knew where that is…_Toshi thought as he headed in the direction where the warehouse was.

Dr. Diggins turned around when he heard the door to the warehouse open. He smiled when he saw Toshi. "Hi, Toshi. I'm all set here. I opened up the teleportation device and found out the battery was dead. You know me. I got to tinkering and ended up totally rebuilding it. It's a little bigger now, but…" Dr. Diggins glanced at the large, stage-like contraption beside him. "We should be able to visit the Dinaurians' ship as much as we want now." Diggins looked back at Toshi as he pulled out two watches. "Ok, let's get on our disguises and sneak onto that ship!"

Toshi put the watch around his right wrist and Dr. Diggins did the same.

"Just push the button on the side." Dr. Diggins explained as Toshi tried to figure out how to activate the holographic technology. "Like you're setting the time."

Toshi pushed the side button just as Diggins did and a flash of light surrounded both of them before rapidly disappearing.

Toshi glanced down at himself; it seemed the 'transformation' was complete. As a Dinaurian, he had black legs which soon met with the orange from his chest and they swirled together at his stomach. His scars weren't revealed, which made Toshi relieved. He glanced at Dr. Diggins, his tail twitching, to see what the scientist looked like.

Dr. Diggins had brown legs and a green chest with white arms, shoulders, and his back was white.

"You ready to go, Toshi?" Dr. Diggins asked, watching the boy.

Toshi nodded, staring at Dr. Diggins determinedly.

* * *

Once they had been transported back onto the Dinaurian ship, Dr. Diggins sighed.

"Good…we're all in one piece."

Toshi looked at the scientist. "What do you mean by that?"

"Did I mention that there was a danger of permanent discorporation?"

Toshi stared at Dr. Diggins in confusion, wondering what the scientist meant.

"We go poof." Dr. Diggins made a little motion with his hands as he tried to explain the concept to the boy.

"What?" Toshi growled as he began to strangle Dr. Diggins. "Important things first before we infiltrate a spaceship!"

"I'm sorry!" Dr. Diggins whined as a Dinaurian walked toward them. "It slipped my mind!"

"As slippery as your mind is, I-"

"Oh. You guys again…"

Toshi and Dr. Diggins glanced at the Dinaurian standing a few feet away.

"Finally got rid of those stupid disguises, I see." The Dinaurian nodded. "All right, stay out of trouble."

Both humans watched the Dinaurian leave before Toshi shoved Dr. Diggins away.

"Um, why don't we search around?" Dr. Diggins asked weakly as he scurried away from the angered teen.

Toshi grumbled, slowly trailing after the scientist.

* * *

Dr. Diggins glanced around as they entered a hallway with glowing yellow marks.

"That's odd." The scientist touched a wall. "These hallway patterns look familiar…of course! It looks just like the halls of the Secret Site!" Dr. Diggins frowned thoughtfully. "So there is a connection between the Dinaurians and that place…"

"What place?"

"Oh!" Dr. Diggins looked behind him to see Toshi. "Sorry, Toshi. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? I'll tell you when we get back to Vivosaur Island." Dr. Diggins continued walking. "For now, we should be searching this spaceship."

Toshi followed after the scientist, who had entered a room with a large glass cage that contained several, Dinaurian-like statues.

"Wha-what is this room?" Dr. Diggins questioned. "A statue of a Dinaurian?" Diggins stared at one of the statues. "Hmm…something about this place suggest that I might be some sort of…sacred place for them. It feels…tranquil in here…restful." Dr. Diggins looked at Toshi, who stood beside him. "I know we're in danger on this ship, but I feel like I could lie down and sleep in this room…."

"Nope." Toshi pushed Dr. Diggins toward the door. "We got more important stuff like stopping the Dinaurians' eradication plan. You can sleep later."

* * *

Dinaurian Ship! Yays! What will happen next?


	16. Strange Ally

Ch.16-Strange ally

Yes. Chapter 16. I am now typing up the next chapter.

* * *

"Toshi, hold on!" Dr. Diggins cried as he halted in front of a strange machine. "It looks like some sort of computer…"

Toshi walked up to Dr. Diggins.

"Let me take a look. This may have just the kind for information we're looking for." Dr. Diggins rapidly typed something into the computer and after a minute or so he grinned. "Yes! I'm in! And I've configured it to display in English! Ok…let's see what we have here…. 'We have finally found what we have been looking for at the far reaches of space. This world will fulfill all of the requirements for Project: Mother Planet. The seeds of intelligent life have been planted. Now we simply have to wait for them to grow. We shall wait in our fossilized forms in the stone sleep chamber until the time is right. Millions of years from now, we shall be revived and we shall call this planet home.'"

Toshi stared at the entry as he read it again.

"Thos statues…" Dr. Diggins murmured. "Aren't statues! They're sleeping Dinaurians! Stone sleep-turning to stone and sleeping the years away. What an amazing technology! But this "Project: Mother Planet"? And the "Seeds of intelligent life"?" Dr. Diggins glanced at Toshi. "I'm curious. Let's keep looking."

* * *

Diggins looked around as he and Toshi entered another room.

"Here's another computer." Dr. Diggins headed toward the machine. "Let's check it out. We might learn something new."

Once again, Dr. Diggins began typing, trying to find out what he needed.

"Ok…configuring to display English…open this submenu here…and let's see what we get…'We created special computers to coordinate our project-a main idolcomp and the sub-idolcomps. The sub-idolcomps assist the main idolcomp. As we wait in stone sleep, the main idolcomp will carefully monitor activities on the planet. If any life forms follow an unanticipated evolutionary path, the main idolcomp will correct them."

Dr. Diggins stared at the screen as he pondered something.

"Those idols that were stolen…could those be the sub-idolcomps? Sounds like they're quite important to Project: Mother Planet. In fact, the Dinaurian in the laboratory was talking about their importance in correcting the project. I gather then that the project was failing and the sub-idolcomps were necessary to correct it. Interesting."

"Can we go?" Toshi asked. "Before a Dinaurian comes in and wonders what we're up to?"

"Yes, we have to press on."

The duo continued until they came to a door protected by a purple force field.

A Dinaurian walked up to the two humans.

"Did you guys miss the space memo? King Dynal has given strict orders to stay out of the idolcomp room! If you guys get caught going in there, you'll have to deal with the roboguards…the Dinomatons. Nobody wants that, so you'd best find somewhere else to be."

Toshi and Dr. Diggins watched the Dinaurian leave before Diggins glanced at Toshi.

"Toshi, sounds like the room beyond this door is the Idolcomp room. I don't know what will happen when we go in there, but we should be ready for battle, just in case."

Toshi nodded.

"All right. Let's go then."

Dr. Diggins and Toshi entered the huge room to see the four sub-idolcomps and a large idol with dark pink markings imbedded in the wall between the four idols sitting on what looked to be altars.

"This is the idolcomp room, huh?" Dr. Diggins asked. "That big one is probably the main idolcomp…and the four sub-idolcomps. It doesn't look like anything has been activated yet, though…" Dr. Diggins glanced behind him as Toshi's ears twitched. "Someone's coming! Hide!"

They both hid behind the two altars on the left side of the room as Duna and another Dinaurian entered.

The Dinaurian was a pale gray with red markings, red horns atop his head, blue wing-like appendages with orange markings sticking up from the back of his head and he wore a blue robe.

"That must be Dynal…" Dr. Diggins whispered.

"So you have finally recovered all the sub-idolcomps, yes?" Dynal questioned. "You have done well, Duna. I am pleased."

"I was only doing my job, King Dynal." Duna replied.

_Duna…_Toshi thought, getting up slightly to go to the female Dinaurian.

Dr. Diggins grabbed the boy's shoulder and when Toshi looked at him the scientist shook his head, silently telling Toshi to stay where he was.

"Once the main idolcomp is running, we will be ready to re-initiate Project: Mother Planet." Dynal said. "The main idolcomp's regression ray is powerful enough to revert all humans on Earth to single-celled amoebas!"

"Wha-!" Diggins gasped. "Revert humans back to amoeba?"

"Duna. You have earned the honor of activating the switch on the main idolcomp. Evolution has lost its way on this planet, but we shall finally correct that now and forever."

Duna slowly walked toward the main idolcomp.

_Duna..._Toshi thought. _No…_

Duna stretched her hand toward the switch on the machine's chest before she paused.

"You hesitate." Dynal said. "Activate the switch. …Now."

Duna once again touched the switch before she pulled back and faced Dynal. "I…I'm sorry. I can't."

Toshi sighed.

"What did you say?" Dynal asked.

"I can't do it. This is wrong. I can't bring myself to just flip a switch an exterminate the entire human race. They are intelligent beings, like us. We have no right just to destroy them all and take their planet! Your majesty, I respectfully request that Project: Mother Planet be shut down!"

"You claim that these… descendants of rodents are equal to us?" Dynal inquired. "Have you lost your senses? Humans are nothing more than an accidental side effect of our real goals. If you won't remove them, I will. Get out of the way."

"No!" Dr. Diggins whispered. "He's going to flip the switch! Toshi, you've got to stall him! I'm going to see if I can remove one of the sub-idolcomp!"

Toshi nodded and trotted out from his hiding spot until he stood in front of the main idolcomp.

"What are you doing in here?" Dynal asked. "I gave orders-never mind." Dynal shook his head. "This is perfect timing. Take this traitor away and lock her in the brig immediately."

Toshi took a step toward Dynal.

"What is going on here? Will you also betray me and your entire species?"

"I'm not betraying anyone, Dinaurian king."

"Ah, I see. You are not Dinaurian at all. You might as well remove your disguise now."

Toshi deactivated his disguise by pulling off his watch.

"Toshi!" Duna gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"A human stowaway on our starship?" Dynal asked. "Unacceptable! Dinomatons! Tear him apart!"

Three Dinomaton leaped down from above and landed in front of Dynal.

Toshi released Shoni, Elasmo, and Spinax.

"Steel Slash on Shoni!" King Dynal ordered.

"Torpedo Attack on the left Dinomaton!" Toshi growled. "Spinax Fang on the middle one!"

"Death Ray!"

"Snapping Jaws on the left Dinomaton!"

Shoni roared and soared toward the machine Vivosaur and rapidly clamped his jaws around the Dinomaton's throat several times.

"Steel Slash on Shoni!"

The attack shook off the aquatic Vivosaur.

"Torpedo Attack on the middle one! Elasmo Tackle on the right Dinomaton!"

"Death Ray!" Dynal snapped.

"Snapping Jaws on the right Dinomaton!"

"Steel Slash on Spinax!"

"Spinax Combo on the middle one to counter!"

"Death Ray!"

"Spinax Combo on the left Dinomaton! Elasmo Tackle on the left one as well!"

"Steel Slash on Elasmo!" Dynal ordered when the Dinomaton faded away. "Heartless Fury on Elasmo!"

The right Dinomaton slashed Elasmo with its sharp claws before cutting the Vivosaur again with its claws in an X-shape and finishing with a harsh bite to Elasmo's flipper.

"Elasmo Combo to shake him off!"

"Scissor Swipe to counter!"

The Dinomaton counter-attacked Elasmo by slicing his claws down in a scissor-like motion.

"Elasmo Tackle on that Dinomaton!"

The Dinomaton roared as it vanished.

"Spinax Combo!"

"Steel Slash on Elasmo!"

"Spinax Combo!" Toshi growled as Elasmo was defeated. "Whirlpool!"

Shoni spun in a rapid circle, water drenching his body, and shot small icicles at the last Dinomaton.

"Steel Slash on Spinax!"

"Spinax Combo to finish!"

"Toshi, you defeated the Dinomatons…" Duna said. "I was right about you and your species…" Duna's ears suddenly twitched and she glanced behind her to see Dynal standing before the main idolcomp. "Oh, no! The switch!"

"Too late." Dynal growled. "In just a moment the human race will be extinct!" The Dinaurian King pressed in the button on the main idolcomp.

After a few seconds of waiting, nothing happened.

"I did it!" Dr. Diggins stepped in front of the altars, holding the tall green sub-idolcomp. "I managed to disconnect one of the sub-idolcomps!"

"What have you done, mammal?" Dynal questioned fiercely. "Do you have any idea how much energy you just released?"

The main idolcomp buzzed as it flashed and made fizzing sounds.

"Let's get out of here, Toshi!" Dr. Diggins looked at the sub-idolcomp he held as a light surrounded it. "Huh? What's going on?"

Toshi gasped as the scientist vanished along with the sub-idolcomp.

"Good riddance." Dynal growled. "The chronal energy leakage will have sent him to some other point in time. Wait! Where did the sub-idolcomp go? That barbarian must have taken it with him!" Dynal glanced at the main idolcomp as he searched for the missing sub-idolcomp's energy. "They reappeared 150 million years ago-the Jurassic period! Blast it!" Dynal glared at Toshi. "Your species may have a temporary respite, but you will meddle in our affairs no longer. You're obviously a match for the Dinomatons, so I will have to kill you and the traitor Duna myself!"

A golden light surrounded Dynal as he prepared to transform into his dinosaur form.

"Toshi, let's get out of here!" Duna grabbed the human's wrist. "Back to Earth!"

Dynal snarled as both Toshi and Duna vanished. "Running will not help you, human. You can't outrun your inevitable doom."

Dynal's voice amplified as he roared, "Listen now, my Dinaurians. We will find the sub-idolcomp that was sent into the past! And we will rebuild our home planet on the fallen ruins of this one!"

Dinaurian cheering could be heard echoing around the ship.

* * *

"So, Diggins risked his life to save this one…." Richmond muttered once Toshi had explained the story to him.

A few minutes before, he and Duna had appeared in Richmond's office where Rosie's grandfather sat patiently at his des, as he listened to the story.

"How like him. Duna, my dear. This plan of the Dinaurians'-Project: Mother Planet. Would you explain a little more about that?"

"Of course." Duna said. "You should know everything. Project: Mother Planet was a plan to re-create our home planet for settlement. Our home planet was…" Duna gazed at the floor sadly. "Lost, so we ventured into space with the few survivors that remained."

Duna glanced back up at the humans.

"Our mission was to find a way to re-create the basic environment of our world on a new planet. And so we drew up the plans for Project: Mother Planet. We traveled far and wide and finally discovered a planet suitable to begin our work. That planet was Earth, roughly 600 million years ago."

"The Cambrian period." Richmond nodded. "When the very first multi-cellular life forms came to exist on Earth."

"Yes. Multi-cellular life forms planted by us, the Dinaurians."

"Come again?" Richimond questioned in surprise.

* * *

"_My brothers and sisters," Dynal said. "We have finally found a suitable planet on which to carry out our great plan. Now, all we must do is plant primitive life-forms containing Dinaurian DNA…these primitive creatures will be the seeds of intelligent life…and these seeds will re-create the evolutionary path of our world, eventually leading to Dinaurians. We will once again be part of a mighty and flourishing race, surrounded by our people."_

_"But what if evolution follows some other path?" Duna questioned. "Conditions are different than they were on our world."_

_"Don't worry." Dynal assured. "It is for that very reason that we have built the Idolcomp system. The main Idolcomp will constantly monitor all life across the planet. If any species takes an…unprofitable evolutionary turn, the Idolcomp will correct it with regression rays. The idolcomp will restart evolution on this planet as many times as it is required to create Dinaurians. As for us…we will wait, asleep in stone…in preparation for that glorious day to come. When we awake, it will be to our planet and its people reborn, completing Project: Mother Planet."_"But the project failed…" Duna sighed; Toshi watched the Dinaurian, wondering how Duna felt about telling them her story. "We awoke 600 million years later from our stone sleep to find not Dinaurians, but you. Humans. It turned out that while we slept, we had lost the sub-idolcomps in some sort of accident. Without backups, the main idolcomp had shut down and stopped 'guiding' evolution. We tracked the four missing sub-idolcomps here to Vivosaur Island."

* * *

"And you hired the BB Bandits to look for them?" Richmond questioned.

"Correct. We didn't know our way around your society, so we needed human help."

"I see." Richmond nodded in understanding. "That's…quite a story. To think that all Earth's life forms came from another planet, planted here by Dinaurians…'shocked' doesn't really seem to cover it…but that doesn't mean we should allow humankind to be thrown out like some sort of failed experiment!"

"I agree completely." Duna said as Toshi nodded. "But even as we speak, King Dynal is working out how to recover the sub-idolcomp. We have to find the sub-idolcomp before he does."

"Then we'll want to head down to the underground laboratory. I have sonar tracking equipment there that can display the entire island."

"Understood. Let's go."

"I have to know one more thing, Duna." Richmond said as the Dinaurian turned to leave. "What's going to happen to Rosie?"

"She'll be fine." Duna chuckled. "Raptin's portable regression ray is weak, so the effects should wear off shortly."

"What a relief!" Richmond sighed. "She may have returned to normal already then. Toshi, would you go check on Rosie for me? We'll be down in the underground laboratory."

Toshi nodded as Richmond and Duna exite the room before he headed to Rosie's room.

Even though he hated to admit it, he was really worried about Rosie.

Rosie stared at Toshi when he entered her room before she began to circle him, squeaking happily.

Even though she was completely human.

Toshi could help but chuckle at Rosie as she reminded him of a dog.

"Wait, squeak?" Rosie stopped, cocking her head in confusion. "Whoa, whoa…! I didn't even realize I had turned back to normal! I just kept squeaking out my innermost…yikes." Rosie smiled nervously. "That's embarrassing! Anyway, this is no time for small talk, Toshi! So what happened on the Dinaurians' spaceship? You went with Dr. Diggins, right?"

Toshi explained everything to Rosie.

"So Dr. Diggins was sent back in time to the Jurassic period?" Rosie questioned. "That's crazy! And horrible! What will have happened to him in the past? Did he wind up as a fossil somewhere? That's so sad! We can never see Dr. Diggins again."

Rosie abruptly started crying, which startled Toshi, who immediately tried to calm her down.

Rosie sniffled. "Ah, that's no good. Crying isn't going to get us anywhere. Dr. Diggins sacrificed himself for us. The least we can do is find that idol before the Dinaurians do. Grandpa and Duna are down in the underground lab trying to find it, right? Let's go!"

Toshi nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"Oh, my Rosie!" Richmond immediately engulfed Rosie in a big bear hug when she and Toshi entered the lab. "You're human again!"

"Yep! I'm all done squeaking!"

Once her grandfather had released her, Rosie looked at Duna.

"Duna. I wanted to thank you for helping us, for taking our side. That can't have been easy for you. So have you found the idol?"

"We've finished reconfiguring the tracking system." Duna said. "I'm ready to hit the switch now. we should be able to find the sub-idolcomp really quickly with this equipment." Duna flicked up a button attacked to the side of the machine she stood by and a red dot flashed onto the overview map of Vivosaur island.

"So, the idol's in Greenhorn Plains, huh?" Rosie asked. "Great! Let's go find it!"

"Hold on, Rosie…" Richmond said. "There's something wrong."

Four other dots flashed onto the screen.

"Not just Greenhorn Plains…" Rosie muttered. "Knotwood Forest, Rivet Ravine, Bottomsup Bay…and Mt. Lavaflow! It's picking up sub-idolcomp signals in all those areas?" Rosie glanced at Toshi. "Toshi, I thought you said there was only one idol that got sent back in time with Dr. Diggins!"

"I did!" Toshi replied. "That big tall one with the green markings!"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?"

"The sub-idolcomp must have been shattered by the trip through time." Duna murmured. "Based on the number of signals we're receiving, it seems to have broken into five fragments."

"So we'll have to collect all five idol fragments?" Rosie asked. "C'mon, Toshi, let's get out there and find those fragments!" Rosie blinked, her whole body tensing slightly. "I feel…funny. What's going on?"

In a puff of smoke, Rosie suddenly transformed abck into her Triconodonta form. Rosie rapidly ran in a circle, squeaking in confusion.

"Hmm…" Duna crouched in front of Rosie and lightly poked the human-turned-ancient-mammal. "Apparently, excitement still triggers the effect of the regression rays for her."

Rosie snarled and snapped at Duna, who immediately retracted her hand and stood up.

Duna looked at Richmond. "Don't worry. She'll recover again shortly."

Rosie squeaked indignantly.

"Toshi, I think it's going to be up to you to look for the fragments."

"Bring all five fragments abck here once you find them." Richmond said. "We'll have to find a way to hide them from the Dinaurians. Our survival depends on it!"

"I'll find them." Toshi trotted out of the lab before abruptly trotting back in. "Be good." He patted Rosie head, then bolted out of the room again.

Rosie squeaked, trotting a few feet toward Toshi before she stopped. Rosie whined, sitting down, before she gave such a vicious glare at Duna.

Duna's ears twitched in confusion. "What?"

* * *

Toshi patted Rosie's head like a little puppy! ^^ He cares for her. And Rosie hates Duna.


	17. The last piece of the puzzle

Ch.17-The last piece of the puzzle

**Whew. Finally got up chapter seventeen. Sorry it's taken so long, but i'm busy since school has started again, so don't expect updates soon. i'll do them when i can.**

* * *

Richmond, Duna, and Rosie glanced toward the laboratory door when they heard it open and spotted Toshi jogging toward them.

"Toshi, you have the five idol fragments?" Richmond questioned.

Toshi halted and took off his backpack. He pulled out five fragments from the inside of his pack.

"Wonderful!" Richmond said as Toshi handed him the five pieces. "I'll put these in safekeeping now, hidden where the Dinaurians will never find them."

"Wait, let me see those." Duna said. She inspected the five fragments. "…Something is missing."

"What do you mean?" Richmond asked. "We have all five pieces."

"Yes, there are five pieces here, but the sub-idolcomp core processor is missing. That means that there is another fragment somewhere…but we scanned the whole island…" Duna looked at Richmond. "Mr. Richmond, are there any places on the island that aren't detectable by sonar?"

"Not detectable by sonar?" Richmond repeated. "There's no such place on the island, no….but, I think we'll need to search Secret Island."

"Secret Island?" Duna asked.

"Yes." Richmond nodded as he began to tinker with the radar system. "You wouldn't find it looking at any map or chart. Secret island is…well…it's where we found the crashed starship."

"What?" Duna questioned.

"When we dug up the spaceship, we discovered all sorts of advanced technology inside. We learned to use one of those technologies to reanimate and revive fossils. Yes, the entire fossil revival process is based on a device we found in an alien spaceship. We were afraid that the technology might fall into the wrong hands, so Diggins and I hid the island. We used holography to screen the island and jammed all sonar in that area. It's entirely possible that the last fragment is there on that island. I'll arrange to power down the screen and get a boat to run from the harbor to Secret Island."

"A crashed spaceship…" Duna muttered. "That must be one of our starships from the original scouting missions….I'm very curious. I'd like to see if for myself. Toshi, let's meet up on Secret Island." Duna gave a small bow and exited the lab.

"Good luck out there, Toshi." Richmond placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a short nod.

Toshi returned the nod before he trotted out of the lab.

Richmond glanced at his granddaughter, who was watching Toshi leave with drooped ears.

"You're worried about him, aren't you, Rosetta?"

Rosie looked at her grandfather before rapidly glancing away, closing her eyes as she gave a short squeak.

Richmond chuckled. "Just remember that he doesn't act the way he does around other people that he acts with you. He's probably worried about you as well."

* * *

Toshi looked around as he entered the rusty, moss-covered spaceship.

Duna stood a few feet in.

"Yes, as I thought." She said as they began to walk. "It's a Dinaurian starship. This is the scoutship that went down during our first expeditions to the planet. It's sort of funny to think that your fossil revival uses technology scavenged from my people…we entered stone sleep to shape your whole world, and you use it to re-create how it used to be…I guess that's the difference between our peoples, Toshi." Duna shook her head as they entered a room. "Regardless, we need to find the fragment."

Toshi nodded and didn't even notice that Duna had stopped.

"Actually, Toshi, would you wait while I check something?"

Toshi halted and glanced at Duna.

"I want to know why this ship crashed. The crew members that escaped to our ship before the crash had no idea what happened." Duna typed something into the computer as Toshi stepped up beside her. "I found the computer's log of what happened when the starship went out of control. Hmm. I see now."

Toshi stared at the computer screen, trying to figure out the strange language he saw.

"Oh, sorry, Toshi. Let me configure it to your language." Duna began typing that the strange language changed to English. "Now you can read it, too."

'Abnormal energy readings detected from sample holding chamber 3A-Guhnash tissue sample. Energy spikes have damaged flight systems beyond repair. Per standard emergence protocols, the crew will abandon ship and be teleported to safety.'

_Guhnash…? _Toshi wondered.

"Guhnash…" Duna sighed. "The intergalactic scourge that consumed our entire world…he roams the universe, looking for planets with life on them…then he eats them whole. This ship had a small sample of Guhnash's tissue in a holding chamber for research purposes. We hoped that we might learn enough from it to find a way to kill Guhnash. We eventually gave up on that hope. Nothing can kill Guhnash. It's simply impossible." Duna shook her head. "I'm sorry, Toshi, I shouldn't delay our progress any further. Let's get moving again. We have to find the last fragment before the Dinaurians discover this place."

Toshi glanced to his left and noticed something laying on the ground. "What's that?"

Duna headed toward the item and picked it up. "What is this slate? This shouldn't be here. How strange. It looks like there's something written here." Duna handed the slate slab to Toshi. "It is in your language. Where did it come from?"

"It says, 'It's been six months since I found myself in this dangerous world. It took all that time to reach this site. It was a long, perilous road. So perilous in fact, that I lost my sandals along the way.'"

"I…don't understand. Do you know what this is, Toshi?"

Toshi put the slate back on the ground. "Let's leave it here. I don't think we should take it."

"I guess it doesn't matter right now. Let's get back to saving your people from mine."

Toshi nodded as he and Duna exited the room. "We don't have time to waste."

Eventually, they both came to a door and halted.

"Just past this door is the starship's main control room. I don't know what we'll find there. If you don't feel ready, you can go prepare. Or…would you like to go into the control room now?"

"Whatever is in there won't stand a chance against my Spinax."

Duna smiled. "All right. I'm…glad to have you with me right now, Toshi. Let's go."

Toshi nodded and he and Duna entered the control room. They both noticed something at the far end of the room.

"That's a stone sleep device…" Duna muttered as she and Toshi headed closer to the machine. "Why would it be pulled out here like this?" Duna stared at the curled statue. "Wait, this isn't Dinaurian! It's….a human!"

"A human…?" Toshi asked.

"How did a human come to be in stone sleep?" Duna pondered something for a few seconds before she held out her hand. "Toshi, may I borrow your sonar system?"

"Oh, sure." Toshi handed his sonar to Duna and she waved it over the statue to which the machine responded by pinging.

"I can't imagine how, but it looks like this human is carrying the last idol fragment!" Duna handed Toshi his sonar. "We should bring this stone human back to the Fossil Center for analysis."

As Toshi and Duna were about to grab the statue, a voice growled, "Now so fast."

Duna immediately turned around to see a familiar person walking toward them. "Raptin!"

Raptin halted a few feet away. "So it's true, Duna. You've betrayed the Dinaurian…your own people. Now back away. Once I get that core component, we'll be able to reassemble the sub-idolcomp."

"I won't allow you to take the core component. And I won't allow you to hurt the humans-to hurt Toshi!"

Raptin growled. "You've let yourself be tainted by human weakness. You used to be better than they are, Duna. Pathetic. If you won't see reason, I'll just have to annihilate both of you! Combat holography systems…on!"

Toshi rapidly stepped in front of Duna as the familiar white light surrounded Raptin.

"Battle mode…engage!"

Two Dinomaton appeared beside the transformed Raptin.

Raptin was small with blue spikes running down his neck and the center of his back. His body was a mix of blue, olive, and purple and his body shape was close to a V-raptor.

Toshi released, Shoni, Elasmo, and Spinax.

Raptin growled as he leaped at Spinax. "Reaper's Wrath!"

Rapidly, not only did Raptin slash Spinax with his front and back claws, but he bit the large Vivosaur and whipped his tail into the Vivosaur's neck before hopping off Spinax.

"Torpedo Attack on Raptin!" Toshi ordered. "Spinax Fang on Raptin!"

Raptin countered Spinax's attack with another Reaper's Wrath.

"Snapping Jaws on the left Dinomaton! Elasmo Tackle on Raptin!"

"Steel Slash on Shoni!" Raptin ordered as he attacked Spinax with a third Reaper's Wrath.

"Torpedo attack on the left Dinomaton! Spinax Fang on Raptin!"

Raptin bombarded Spinax with a fourth round of Reaper's Wrath.

"Snapping Jaws on the left Dinomaton!"

A fifth Reaper's Wrath on Spinax, who was struggling to keep standing from the powerful attack.

"Torpedo Attack on the left Dinomaton!"

"Positron Beam!" Raptin snarled as he opened his mouth and released a huge blast of white light at Shoni, Spinax, and Elasmo.

"Snapping Jaws on the left Dinomaton!"

Raptin scoffed as the Dinomaton was defeated and attacked Spinax with another Reaper's Wrath before ordering, "Heartless Fury on Shoni!"

"Torpedo Attack on Dinomaton! Spinax Fang on Raptin!"

Raptin, instead of attacking Spinax, attacked Shoni with Reaper's Wrath, defeating the Vivosaur. "Steel Slash on Elasmo!"

"Elasmo Fury on Raptin! Spinax Combo on Dinomaton!"

Raptin growled as he was forced back to his Dinaurian form before ordering, "Scissor Swipe on Spinax!"

"Elasmo Fury!" Toshi said as Spinax faded.

"Heartless Fury to counter!"

"Elasmo Fury to finish!"

"There must be some mistake!" Raptin growled as the Dinomaton vanished. "I was in battle mode! You…you….you human! How could I lose to such a flawed organism?"

"Raptin, listen." Duna pleaded. "Humans are different, but not anymore 'flawed' than Dinaurians. They were born on this planet and they've evolved into intelligent life. The idea that Dinaurians are the only worthwhile beings in the universe is narrow-minded, dangerous thinking."

"No!" Raptin growled. "Humans were an accident, a side-effect of our evolutionary experiments gone wrong! You don't befriend your mistakes! You learn how not to make them again and start over from scratch! No matter how you fight against it, you can't stop the inevitable doom of mankind! No creatures as flawed as that can survive for long!"

Duna sighed as Raptin fled. "One day, Raptin, I hope both you and King Dynal will be able to see past your own DNA." Duna glanced at Toshi. "There are probably other Dinaurians on the way. Let's get back to the Fossil Center with the stone human."

* * *

"To retrieve the last fragment, we'll need to revive this human." Duna explained once she and Toshi had dragged the stone-sleep human back to the Fossil Center and to the revival room. "Since this equipment is based on Dinaurian technology, I'm confident that I can operate it. Unfortunately, the stone-sleep device wasn't calibrated for human use, so this specimen is…unusual. It looks like there's an extra coating of stone that we'll need to remove." Duna stared at Toshi. "Toshi, you're the most skilled fossil cleaner here. Would you clean the stone human."

"I'll not only do that." Toshi said as he pulled out the hammer from the cleaning machine and got to work chipping at the rock. "I'll revive him as well."

Once he had cleaned the stone human, Toshi revived the human.

"Dr. Diggins?" Duna questioned, when the scientist-who was wearing a leopard skin toga-slowly sat up and glanced around as he rubbed his head. "Of course! He was sent back in time to the Jurassic period!"

"Toshi?" Diggins asked as he looked at the Dinaurian and the human. "And Duna? And…" Diggins continued to look around. "This…this is the Fossil Center! I'm back!" Diggins leaped off the revival machine with a cheer. "I'm back in my proper time! This is like waking up from a nightmare…I went from the starship to the Jurassic period in an instant! I was sure I would die there, long before I'd even been born, but then I remembered….I remembered the crashed starship that only Mr. Richmond and I knew about. I hoped desperately that I might find stone-sleep technology inside the ship. So I set out to find the ship. It was a long and extremely difficult journey."

"Yes, we can tell by looking at you." Duna said and Toshi snickered.

"First, I ran into a hungry Tyrannosaurus that scooped me up in his mouth and-"

Duna silenced the excited scientist by holding up her hand. "I would love to hear about your adventures…some other time….for now let's concentrate on the idol fragment."

"Oh, right…." Diggins looked at the tiny white orb resting in his hands. "I've got it. I held onto it tightly the whole time."

"Toshi, would you take that over to Mr. Richmond?" Duna asked as Dr. Diggins handed the boy the core. "I'll be right over after I explain everything to Dr. Diggins."

Toshi placed the core in his pocket, nodded, and trotted out of the room. "I'll get it there as fast as possible!" He promised as he passed through the threshold.

* * *

**I like Raptin. I wish he wasn't evil. I like the idea of Toshi and Raptin being friends, maybe even more.**


	18. Dynal, King of the Dinaurians

Ch.18-Dynal, king of all Dinaurians

**Wow, been a long time since I updated. I've been busy with my other stories, though. But since this is almost the end, I've decided that I might as well finish it ASAP. I have also decided that ToshiXRaptin is now my favorite pairing and I'd like to do a story with them. If anyone has ideas for a story with them I'd like ideas.**

**I'm also gonna try and get up the songfic with them that I've neglected to write as well. Maybe I'll also get up the next chapter tonight,**

* * *

Rosie smiled happily when Toshi burst into the lab.

"Welcome back, Toshi!" She chirped. "I think I've finally kicked my mouse-transformation habit. So, do we have all the idol fragments now?"

Toshi pulled out the core from his pocket.

"That's great! You beat the Dinaurians to all of them! Let's give it to grandpa so he can hide it away where nobody will find it."

At that moment, Mr. Richmond walked in.

"Hey, grandpa! Toshi got the last fragment! Great news, huh?"

"Great news indeed!" Richmond nodded. "Not that we ever had any doubt about Toshi's abilities! Now….can I ask you to assemble all the parts back into the complete sub-idolcomp?"

"Wait…." Rosie said in confusion. "If you're going to hide it, why would you need to have it assembled?"

"Because we….uh….won't know if….if….there are any missing pieces until we assemble it!" Richmond gave a fake smile. "Yes, that's it!"

"Ahh…ok, I guess you're right, but…hmm." Rosie sighed, looking at Toshi. "Ok, Toshi. Let's assemble the fragments."

Together they set the six fragments on the nearby table and began to put the sub-idolcomp back together.

"That goes right there…" Toshi said.

"Really? You sure it isn't the other one?"

"Yeah. This is just like a puzzle. You got to make sure the pieces fit."

"Oh, okay." Rosie placed the other side of the sub-idolcomp against the other side which immediately healed itself. "Now the head…."

"Wait." Toshi put the core into the idol. "Okay."

Rosie placed the idol's head on and cheered.

"Yay! The idol is back together, with no missing pieces!" Rosie picked up the idol and faced her grandpa. "We found all of them!"

"Are you certain?" Richmond asked. "Let me see."

Rosie handed the idol to her grandfather who inspected it closely.

"Excellent. You did a good job for mammals. The auto repair functionality will do its work and fully restore this sub-idolcomp in no time. And then….we'll finally be able to complete Project: Mother planet as intended." He laughed.

"Grandpa," Rosie said. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

At that moment, another Richmond walked into the lab.

"Rosie!" He said, smiling. "Toshi! Back already?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rosie gasped. "What is going on here? Grandpa, there are….two of you?"

"Humans, you have my thanks for reassembling the sub-idolcomp." The first Richmond said. "I won't need this disguise anymore…" He pushed the button of a collar that was around his neck and the hologram was powered down revealing King Dynal.

"A Dinaurian!" Rosie gasped.

"Dynal!" Toshi growled.

"No, not a mere Dinaurian." Dynal corrected. "I am Dynal, king of the Dinaurians! I very much appreciate all your hard work collecting the pieces of the idol comp system….your efforts will make the doom of your entire species possible! Now, I must return to the main idolcomp."

"Not if I can help it!" Rosie snapped. "Hand over that idol!"

Dynal rapidly puled out a ray gun and fired, striking Rosie with an electrified ray.

Rosie's whole body trembled from the shock as she struggled to move.

"I-I…can't move!"

"Fiend!" Richmond growled. "What did you do to my granddaughter?"

Dynal snorted and fired at Richmond, paralyzing him as well.

"I-I….can't move either!"

"Humans…" Dynal aimed his electric gun at Toshi. "Your end draws very near. You have no more tricks…no more daring feats…" He slowly lowered his weapon. "Enjoy your last few moments as multi-celled life forms." Dynal walked out of the lab.

Toshi immediately went to Rosie's side. "Rosie…."

"Toshi! Get after Dynal, quick!"

"Get the idol back!" Richmond said.

"Go!" Both struggled. "Hurry!"

Toshi hesitated, before he bolted out of the lab and to the lobby where he halted when he noticed a paralyzed Duna and Dr. Diggins.

* * *

"Has Richmond lost his mind? !" Diggins questioned. "He just blasted us with some ray….out of nowhere!"

"That wasn't Richmond…" Duna said. "It was Dynal, king of the Dinaurians. Toshi, Dynal has the sub-idolcomp now, doesn't he?"

Toshi sighed. "Yes."

"What?" Diggins asked.

"If you can't beat him, he'll activate the main idolcomp. Please, Toshi, get to that ship and stop Dynal before that happens!"

"The teleporter in the Fossil Center is all adjusted and ready to go." Diggins grunted. "All you have to do is get into the teleporter and it will send you directly to their ship."

"I won't let you guys down!" Toshi ran out of the Richmond building and headed toward the Fossil center. _I have to help Rosie and the others….

* * *

_

Dynal's ears twitched as the slow, determined footsteps halted a few feet away from him. He exhaled quietly.

"In my wildest imaginings, I never thought you'd make it here, human." Dynal turned around to face Toshi, his hands behind his back. "I admit that I am…impressed. The sub-idolcomp has already completed its auto repair cycle and has been installed in the system. The Main Idolcomp is ready and waiting. All I have to do is flip the switch...and regression rays will rain down on your planet, removing humans from your world's evolutionary story. But in order to protect your people, you will have to defeat me, mightiest of all Dinaurians. Here I stand, fighting for the revival of my long-lost world,…you against me, striving for the survival of your species." Dynal gave a tiny smile. "I would say we both have sufficient reason to fight to the very end. Everything has built to this moment when the two of us shall determine who will take ownership of this world!"

Two Dinomatons appeared on either side of Dynal as the king transformed.

Dynal had a dark blue body with orange markings, large spiraled red horns, white spine-like hair covering his back, and fin-like appendages coming out of his shoulders.

Toshi called out Spinax, Elasmo, and Shoni.

To start off, Dynal charged at Shoni, kicked the aquatic Vivosaur before spinning around and crashing his tail into Shoni in Regal Combo.

"Spinax, Harden on Shoni! Torpedo Attack on Dynal!"

Spinax stared at Shoni as the Vivosaur attacked and Shoni became covered in a green light that upped his defense.

Dynal counterattacked with another Regal Combo.

"Spinax Combo on Dynal! Elasmo Tackle on Dynal!"

"Steel Slash on Shoni!" Dynal ordered after attacking Shoni with a third Regal Combo.

"Harden on Shoni! Torpedo Attack on Dynal!"

Once again, Dynal struck Shoni with a Regal Combo.

"Harden on Shoni! Elasmo Combo on Dynal!"

Dynal attacked Shoni with another Regal Combo, the aquatic Vivosaur trying to stay up.

"Elasmo Combo on the right Dinomaton! Spinax Fang on the left Dinomaton!"

"Death Ray!" Dynal growled.

The strong attack finally defeated the already weak Shoni.

"Elasmo Fury on the right Dinomaton! Spinax Combo on the right Dinomaton as well!"

The machine Vivosaur vanished.

"Rex Roar!" Dynal gave a bellowing roar, upping the last Dinomaton's attack power. "Heartless Fury on Spinax!"

"Cyclone on Dynal!"

Spinax unleashed a blast of scythe like wind form his mouth, slashing the king.

"Scissor Swipe on Spinax!" Dynal ordered, before giving another Rex Roar to the Dinomaton.

"Elasmo Fury on Dynal! Cyclone on Dynal!"

"Scissor Swipe on Elasmo!" Dynal once again Rex Roared, upping Dinomaton's attack even more.

"Elasmo Combo on Dynal!" Toshi ordered. "Cyclone on the Dinomaton!"

Dynal was forced back into his Dinaurian form, but remained calm. "Heartless Fury on Elasmo!"

"Elasmo Fury to counter!"

"Steel Slash on Elasmo!"

"Cyclone to finish!" Toshi growled as Elasmo faded.

Dynal sighed as the Dinomaton disappeared. "I lose. Human…your name is Toshi, correct?"

"Yes." Toshi nodded as he returned Spinax to his Dino Medal. "It is."

"I confess that I have learned from you. Through you, I have seen a part of human kind I was not aware of. Your people are strong, tenacious." Dynal shook his head. "I have not seen a species with such determination. No matter the odds, you will stand against any opponent…brave. Our people did not evolve as differently as I first thought. You may one day even surpass us."

"Toshi!" Duna ran into the room and tightly hugged the human. "Are you ok?"

"Duna." Dynal said as the Dinaurian pulled away from Toshi. "I owe you an apology. You saw the humans' potential long before I could, and I thank you for that."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Duna bowed.

"We still must find a home world, however, so we shall once again venture into space…and resume our long search for another planet of our own."

Toshi thought about something before he muttered, "Maybe you don't need to go back into space."

Dynal looked at Toshi. "We need not return to space? What do you mean by that? Are you suggesting that we Dinaurians could lie here on Earth with your people? That Dinaurians and humans could walk side by side, here on this planet?"

Toshi looked at Dynal. "It will at least give you a place to live, right?"

"I'm shocked to be honest. I'm shocked that there are beings capable of such generosity. On behalf of my people, I accept your gracious offer of hospitality. Our two species have much to teach each other and I look forward to beginning that instruction."

Duna grinned and glanced at Toshi, who gave a small smile in return.

"Have you lost your mind?" Raptin questioned.

Dynal, Toshi, and Duna looked toward the large Idolcomp to see Raptin standing in front of it; the Dinaurian had obviously snuck past the three while they talked.

"Am I the only one left thinking rationally? This is madness! Humans are primitive beasts unworthy of the planet we accidentally gave them! They're a mistake with delusions of grandeur! And I will be the one to correct that mistake!"

"Raptin!" Duna cried. "Stop!"

"I command you to stop, Raptin!" Dynal ordered.

Raptin ignored his King and Duna as he flipped the switch.

"At last!" He growled. "All humans on Earth below are about to become so much protoplasm!"

After a few seconds of silence, a voice spoke.

"Circumstances are now such that we cannot maintain our silence any longer."

"Who said that? !" Raptin questioned as he frantically glanced around.

"We are the devices that you refer to as sub-idolcomps." A second voice explained.

"The AI brain of the sub-idolcomps?" Raptin asked. "Perfect! Listen-make the Main Idolcomp fire the regression rays."

"Your request is unreasonable." The third sub-idolcomp said. "We cannot comply."

"What?" Raptin inquired furiously. "That's the purpose of the Main Idolcomp! To use regression rays to correct flawed evolution!"

"You are correct." The fourth Idolcomp said. "The Idolcomp system was built to use regression rays to correct flawed evolution."

"But only for evolutionary branches originating from the 'seeds' planted by the Dinaurians." The first sub-idolcomp finished.

"For this reason the Main Idolcomp will not be activated." The second sub-idolcomp continued. "And the regression rays won't be used."

"But that's absurd!" Raptin growled. "You must be missing data!"

"No, you are missing data." The third sub-idolcomp countered. "The humans are not what you think."

"Humans did not evolve from the 'seeds' planted by the Dinaurians." The fourth sub-idolcomp explained.

"What?" Dynal asked.

"The Dinaurians planted the 'seed' life-forms in the ocean during the Cambrian Period." The first sub-idolcomp said.

"Unfortunately, they all perished a few thousand years later." The second sub-idolcomp finished.

"All further evolution sprang from the single-celled life that already existed on the planet." The third sub-idolcomp explained.

"So that means that our revival project didn't spawn any of Earth's current life-forms…" Dynal muttered.

"Correct." The fourth sub-idolcomp said. "Every living creature on this planet was born and evolved quite naturally."

"And of course that includes humans as well." The first sub-idolcomp said.

"So Project: Mother planet failed from the very beginning." Dynal sighed. "And in our arrogance we were going to wipe the humans our of existence and start over…."

"We too were surprised at first." The second sub-idolcomp whirred. "Our programming was not designed to cover such an eventuality."

"We considered the problem." The third sub-idolcomp said. "Then reconsidered and reconsidered before arriving at our answer."

"We decided to do nothing." The fourth sub-idolcomp concluded. "We would simply observe and protect these new forms of life."

"But…." The first sub-idolcomp sighed. "The Main Idolcomp reached a different conclusion."

"The Main Idolcomp decided to destroy all life on the planet." The second sub-idolcomp said.

"But…how?" Dynal asked. "The Main Idolcomp isn't equipped to destroy anything, only regress it's evolution."

"Correct." The third sub-idolcomp said. "Since the Main Idolcomp was unable to carry out its goal, it began to broadcast signals."

"It sent signals to the one force that it knew was capable of annihilating an entire planet." The fourth sub-idolcomp explained.

"No…" Duna whispered. "No! You can't mean…?"

"Guhnash." the first sub-idolcomp finished.

"As you well know," The second sub-idolcomp said. "If Guhnash were to come to this world….every living thing would be consumed, along with the planet itself."

"It was at this point that we sub-idolcomps disconnected ourselves and escaped from the starship." The third sub-idolcomp said.

"Without us to regulate it, the Main Idolcomp was forced to shut down," The fourth sub-idolcomp explained. "And it stopped sending signals."

"But now, with its power restored…" The first sub-idolcomp said.

"The Main Idolcomp has successfully broadcast the last required signal." The second sub-idolcomp finished.

"Guhnash now has the coordinates to reach Earth…." The third sub-idolcomp sighed. "And consume it."

"This will be the end of the all life on this world." The fourth sub-idolcomp concluded.

"So…I've just summoned the monster, the catastrophe, that ate our entire planet…?" Raptin asked. "I….I didn't mean…."

Raptin took a step back.

"I never intended for this to happen! I just wanted…to help my people."

"Look at what we have done in our vain arrogance…." Dynal muttered. "We have brought the same terrible fate on this planet that befell ours. We have failed," Dynal shook his head. "Utterly."

* * *

**Yeah, Raptin is an idiot. There are about two more chapters and this should be finished. Anyway, R and R, please.**


	19. The final battle

Ch.19-The final battle

**Last chapter is next. Then it's over. Oh well. R and R, please.**

* * *

"I…see." Richmond sighed once Dynal and Duna had explained the situation to him.

The two Dinaurians, Richmond, Dr. Diggins, and Toshi were in the warehouse. Toshi sat on the steps of the teleporter, head in his hands, as he pondered their next move while Rosie paced in front of him.

"This is quite the situation we're faced with."

"Yes." Dynal said. "And I am sorry to say that it is a situation which there is only one remedy-escape from Earth. We will carry as many humans as we can aboard our starship. It is the least we can do. I will remain behind, if it means one more human can be carried to safety."

"I….will do the same." Duna agreed and Toshi looked up at the Dinaurian as Rosie halted in her pacing.

"A noble thought, but that just won't work." Richmond sighed. "We can't fit enough humans on your ship to make a difference."

"But-!" Dynal protested before he stopped and exhaled. "…You are right."

"In that case, how about this?" Rosie asked and the four adults glanced at her. "We use Dinaurian technology to build an even bigger ship! We can called it 'Project: Noah' and load every last person onto it!"

"I'm sorry, but no amount of technology I going to make a ship big enough to carry every human." Duna said. "Besides, there's not enough time. Guhnash will be here before you know it."

"Ok, then…" Rosie muttered. "You can use that ray-gun thingy that turned me into a mouse to turn everybody into mice then we can fit everyone onto your ship! We'll call it 'Project: Sqeekums'!"

"Um, yes, but…." Dynal gave a small, weak smile. "It would still be very difficult to fit everyone on the ship."

Rosie frowned as she stomped toward Toshi. "Fine, then! We'll just have to attack Guhnash head-on and destroy him!" She grabbed Toshi's wrist and tried to drag him up from his seat. "Come on, Toshi!"

"We appreciate your enthusiasm, but that is the most impossible idea yet." Dynal sighed. "For thousands of years, my people researched ways to defeat the monster Guhnash. We concluded that there is no weapon capable of slaying him. Guhnash will eat this planet. There is nothing that can be done about it."

"Will all due respect, Your Majesty, there is a way to defeat Guhnash…" Dr. Diggins said. "I spent a long time on that crashed Dinaurian spaceship with its Guhnash tissue sample and experimental data. I realized that while very part of Guhnash is essentially a living weapon…it can't live without the coordination of its three brains. And before I secured myself in stone sleep, I pinpointed exactly where in the beast those brains are. With your teleportation technology it should be possible to attack and defeat Guhnash's three brains."

"But how?" Rosie asked as she released a struggling Toshi. "We don't have any missiles or guns or anything!"

"But we do have some powerful muscle behind us…." Dr. Diggins reminded.

"Whaat? You mean the Vivosaurs? Are you saying we could defeat Guhnash in a Fossil Battle?"

"A Fossil Battle…." Duna muttered.

Everyone stared at Toshi who looked back at them.

"What?" He asked. "Me?"

"Toshi, you are the most accomplished Fossil Fighter there is." Dynal explained. "We must ask that you fight Guhnash. Please. Guhnash is unbelievably powerful. This will likely be the hardest fight of your life. Are you prepared to face Guhnash in battle?"

Toshi sighed, heading toward the teleporter. "Fine. Teleport me to Guhnash."

"Good luck, Toshi."Toshi waited in the center of the teleporter as Dynal stood in front of the control panel.

"Wait!" Rosie cried.

Duna glanced at Rosie before looking at Toshi. "Wait!"

Rosie stared at Duna before she looked back at Toshi. "I'm going too! I can't let you go alone, Toshi!"

"I would also like to go."

"In case of emergency, it would be safer to have some support." Dynal said. "However, the teleporter can only send one additional person. Toshi, who will you bring with you?"

_They're making me choose….? _Toshi wondered as he looked at Rosie and Duna. He sighed. The only one who has changed his outlook on life was…. "Rosie." Toshi crouched down and held out his hand. "Will you come with me?"

Rosie grinned while Duna seemed disappointed and grabbed Toshi's hand, the boy pulling her up onto the teleporter.

"I knew you'd choose me, Toshi! Thank you."

"Young human girl." Dynal said as he stood below the teleporter. "Take this."

The Dinaurian handed Rosie a communication device.

"And…take this, as well, in case it is needed."

Dynal handed Rosie a special device.

"Are you ready? I am about to activate the teleporter."

Dynal walked back to the control panel.

"Good luck."

"All right, Toshi." Rosie looked at the boy. "Let's go beat Guhnash!"

Toshi smirked.

* * *

Rosie and Toshi glanced around the pitch black area.

"Are we…inside Guhnash?" Rosie questioned. "It's so dark…I can't see a thing…and what's that creepy noise….?" Rosie suddenly bumped into Toshi.

"Hey!" Toshi growled.

"Whatever we're standing on is slithering!" The girl yelped. "Ground doesn't slither! Wait, are we…?"

Guhnash roared. The best was large with a pink head and vicious sharp teeth, blue eyes, and a thin blue body like a fish.

"Ugh!" Rosie stared at the blue squishy floor beneath her. "I guess we're inside him, all right…what if we're in the wrong place?" Rosie began to panic. "What if we get…digested? We need to get out of here!"

"Calm yourself, young one." Dynal's voice commanded.

Rosie halted. "Oh! The communication device Dynal gave me! That's his voice!"

"According to Dr. Diggins, Guhnash's three brains are in its mouth. That's why I teleported you there."

"Oh." Rosie blinked. "Well, why didn't you just say so? But where are the brains?"

A loud screeching sound was heard.

"Something….something is coming! Somehow I heard that inside my head!" Rosie shook her head as Toshi only blinked, obviously not concerned. "Is that Guhnash's brains? Remember what the professor said, Toshi. Every part of Guhnash is a living weapon, even its brains! For the future of Earth and all of humankind…you have to win!"

Three orb-like monsters appeared before the two humans with growls.

Guhweep, like its counterparts Guhvorn and Guhlith, was titanic with a gray body. Guhweep had tear shaped eyes that were closed, an O-shaped mouth, and was shaped like the sun.

Guhvorn was shaped like a skull with horns, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes.

Guhlith's lower jaw moved in a circle and had three dull spines on its side with the bottom one moving up and down like the other spines.

Toshi released Spinax, Elasmo, and Shoni.

_Gash Combo on Shoni. _Guhlith ordered.

Guhvorn soared at Shoni and slammed both horns into the aquatic Vivosaur.

"Torpedo Attack on Guhvorn!" Toshi said. "Spinax Fang on Guhvorn!"

_Whirling Displacement on Shoni. _Guhvorn growled.

Guhweep released a harsh wind at Shoni, confusing the Vivosaur by spinning Shoni in a circle.

_Ominous Bite on Elasmo. _Guhweep ordered.

Guhvorn slammed his teeth, which became imbued with dark energy, into Elasmo's neck.

"Elasmo Combo on Guhvorn! Spinax Fang on Guhvorn!"

_Gash Combo on Elasmo. _Guhweep said.

"Snapping Jaws on Guhvorn!"

_Gash Combo on Shoni to counter._ Guhlith growled.

"Torpedo Attack on Guhvorn! Spinax Fang on Guhvorn!"

_Gash Combo on Shoni. _Guhweep sighed.

_Whirling Displacement on Shoni. _Guhlith said.

"Elasmo Combo on Guhvorn! Spinax Fang on Guhvorn!"

_Whirling Displacement on Shoni! _Guhvorn ordered. _Weeping Slam on Shoni._

Guhweep opened his mouth wide before slamming down on Shoni who gave a pained yelp.

"Spinax Combo on Guhweep! Torpedo Attack on Guhweep!"

_Unearthly Armor on Guhweep. _Guhvorn ordered.

Guhlith's eyes glowed a bright red and Guhweep became covered in a glowing brown shield, upping the monster's defense.

"Cyclone on Guhweep!"

_Frenzied Mockery on Guhweep. _Guhlith growled.

Guhvorn laughed deeply and Guhweep glowed a deep red as his attack was raised.

"Spinax Fang on Guhvorn!"

Both Guhweep and Guhlith glanced at Guhvorn as the monster vanished before glancing at Toshi.

_Weeping Slam on Shoni. _Guhlith ordered.

_Unearthly Armor._ Guhweep said as he charged at Shoni.

"Spinax Combo on Guhweep! Elasmo Tackle on Guhweep!"

_Weeping Slam on Shoni._ Guhlith said.

_Whirling Displacement on Shoni. _Guhweep ordered.

"Elasmo Combo on Guhweep! Spinax Fang on Guhweep!"

Guhlith roared as Guhweep vanished and released a billowing red smoke at Elasmo in Billowing Anger.

"Elasmo Fury! Spinax Fang!"

Guhlith unleashed another Billowing Anger on Shoni.

"Elasmo Fury!"

A third Billowing Anger defeated Shoni.

"Elasmo Fury and Cyclone to finish!"

"You did it!" Rosie cheered as Guhlith faded. "You destroyed Guhnash's brains!" Rosie hugged Toshi. "Toshi, you won! You saved everyone!"

Guhnash gave an anguished roar as he shook his head.

"Wh-what's happening?" Rosie asked as she and Toshi tired to keep their balance as Guhnash shook violently.

"Without his brains to regulate his tremendous power, Guhnash is going to explode." Dynal explained from the other end of the communication device.

"What?" Rosie questioned. "Didn't you see that coming? Teleport us the heck out of here already!"

"Guhnash's energy is pouring out and causing interference. The teleporter can't lock onto your position."

Rosie was quiet for a few seconds before she brought the communication device closer to her and yelled, "Then you need to fix it right now, lizard face!"

"Do not panic. I want you to activate the device I gave you. It is a miniature stone-sleep inducer. You will be turned to stone and be protected from the explosion. We will then recover you in stone form and revive you. Do you it quickly."

Rosie stared at the stone-sleep device in her hand, which she had pulled from her pocket, then looked at Toshi. "Well, Toshi, you heard the man. I guess we don't got a choice about it. To make sure we're not separated, you'd better hold my hand." Rosie held out her hand to Toshi. "Tightly."

Toshi slowly stretched his hand toward Rosie's then pulled back slightly.

Rosie abruptly grabbed Toshi's hand and squeezed it.

Toshi looked at Rosie, who smiled.

"See you soon, Toshi."

Toshi gave a small smile and a short nod as Rosie activated the stone-sleep device.

* * *

Guhnash wailed as his body continued to overload before he finally exploded with a loud, echoing bang.

* * *

_**Don't give up.**_

_It hurts._

_**Don't give up, my son. Keep fighting!**_

_But my back is burning! It hurts!___

_**You have to stay alive for Rosie's sake.**_

…_Rosie?_

_**Yes. The girl who likes you. I want you to wake up now and go to her. She is waiting….**_

_See you soon, Toshi…._Rosie's voice echoed.

* * *

**One more chapter. Then it's really the end. ^_^ Anyway, R and R, please.**


	20. The perfect ending

Ch.20-Perfect ending

**The final chapter. Yay. It's over. R and R, please.**

* * *

_See you soon, Toshi._

Toshi slowly opened his eyes and rapidly sat up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Toshi glanced beside him to see Dr. Diggins, Duna, and Dynal in front of him.

"How does it feel to be on the other side of a fossil revival?"

Toshi hopped down from the revival machine and stretched his arms above his head. "Feels kinda good."

"You saved Earth, Toshi." Duna said. "It's all over. Everything is fine."

"And thanks to you, the Dinaurians were able to avoid making a colossal mistake." Dynal said. "Speaking for all Dinaurians, I humbly thank you."

Toshi glanced around as he remembered that someone was missing. "Hey, where's-"

"You're…" Duna muttered. "Looking for Rosie….aren't you?"

The three were quiet for a few seconds before Dr. Diggins sighed.

"I…well…I can't keep it a secret forever, so I may as well tell you now. All that energy coming off of Guhnash caused problems in your stone-sleep inducer. It malfunctioned, and….and…Rosie's revival didn't quite go as planned."

Toshi immediately became tense. "What happened….?"

"Physically, Rosie was revived, and she's in perfect health…but she lost all her memory in the process. We couldn't get her memory back, even using the Dinaurians' advanced technology."

"Rosie is in her room in the Richmond building." Duna said. "You should visit her."

Without another word, Toshi bolted out of the room.

"Jealous?"

Duna glanced at Dr. Diggins. "What do you mean?"

"Rosie is the only one to make Toshi panic or feel fear. Other than that, he's completely emotionless."

"I'm not jealous." Duna looked away from Diggins as the scientist chuckled.

* * *

Richmond glanced to his right to see Toshi walking toward him.

"Toshi, I'm glad to see everything went well with your revival. You've heard by now about Rosie?" Richmond placed a hand on Rosie's head, the girl standing beside her grandfather. "It's true….her memory is gone, every last bit. I'm sure she won't remember you, Toshi. I'm sorry."

"Am I supposed to know you, too?" Rosie asked, staring at Toshi with slightly fearful eyes. "Are you going to tell me another weird story about aliens and stuff? It's so frustrating not being able to remember! I know something….important happened…..something I should remember….something special."

Toshi gave a small smile. "See that necklace?" He pointed to the necklace around Rosie's neck and the girl looked down at it. "I gave that to you."

Rosie looked back at Toshi. "Something special?"

At that moment, the chieftain walked into the room and Rosie hid behind Richmond. "Something special…perhaps something passionate and vigorous, Digadig?"

"Passionate and vigorous, chieftain?" Richmond asked. "You can't mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes, I do!" The chieftain laughed as he raised his arms above his head. "It could be just the spark that triggers her memory, Digadig! Young Fighter boy…." The chieftain glanced at Toshi. "It is time to….perform passionate and vigorous hip-shaker dance, Digadig! For the young Fighter girl!"

"It's worth a try, Toshi." Richmond said. "Perform the dance with all the passion and vigor you can muster, son!"

Toshi groaned before he grabbed Rosie's wrist and dragged her out from behind her grandfather. "Remember, I'm doing this for you." He growled, frowning at Rosie before he slowly began the dance.

Rosie watched him before she giggled.

Toshi paused in his dance and stared at Rosie who began to laugh.

Rosie punched Toshi in the right arm, actually managing to knock the boy down. "Knock it off, Toshi, you weirdo! Why were you doing the hip-shaker dance here?"

Toshi grinned as he climbed to his feet.

"It's a miracle!" Richmond hugged his granddaughter. "We've just witnessed a miracle! Toshi cured your amnesia with his passion and vigor and hips! Shaking them, I mean."

"Really?" Rosie asked. "I guess it makes some sense…I mean, how could I not remember a crazy dance like that? Thanks, Toshi. Thanks again. Thank you so much."

The chieftain chuckled as he did the hip-shaker dance.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Dr. Diggins cheered. "With all the doom and disaster taken care of, we can finally get back to normal life again."

"Indeed, Doctor." Wendy agreed. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but will that include finally changing out of that outfit?"

"Funny you should ask. I've really enjoyed getting in touch with my inner caveman. And….I'm thinking about making this the official uniform for Fossil Center employees…."

Wendy sighed.

"What? ! What did I say? !"

"Nothing, 'Thog.' Will you also be trading in your computer for a club made of bone?"

* * *

"Remind me, Vivian…." Snivels sighed, as he, Rex, and Vivian cleaned up trash in Greenhorn Plains. "How exactly did we get stuck on garbage pick up duty? Why didn't we skip town?"

"Because it's not a town-it's an island, you twit!' Vivian snapped. "They took our boat, so it was this or jail time."

Rex barked.

"Hey, slacker, you missed one!"

"Man, I hate repaying my debt to society!" Snivels sighed as he began to cry.

* * *

"You haven't beaten me yet." Bullwort muttered as he sat in his cell. "Just you wait and see. I built this place! I'll escape and when I do, you'll all _suffer_ for this indignity!" He chuckled. "Oh, how you'll suffer! You'll all suffer _so_ much!"

"Hey, hey!" An officer growled, looking at Bullwort. "Quiet down in there or you'll be back on carrot sandwiches for dinner!"

Bullwort gasped. "No! Not the sandwiches! Anything but the carrot sandwiches! I'll be good!"

* * *

"So the runt save us all from total annihilation, huh?" Saurhead grunted as he sat on a bench in the Fossil Stadium lobby. "He might finally be a worthy rival for me!"

"Big news!" A boy gasped. "Saurhead just accepted that hero kid as an official rival!"

"Megaton!" The man said. "That makes a total of two rivals for Saurhead: Kid and Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

"There are still Digadig secrets to find here-I can smell them!" Nevada said as she continued to search the Digadigmid. "Hmm….I wonder what this button does?" Nevada pushed in the button before her.

When nothing happened she looked beneath her to see a gaping hole. She looked up with a sigh.

"Ah, darn."

* * *

"It's a big day, my boy." McJunker said as he stood beside Holt and a mine car. "Today, you'll be initiated as an official mine car worker!"

"Yes, sir!"

"First, let's talk about the single most important aspect of a good mine car repair-love! Always remember that. You have to genuinely feel love for the mine cars. Feel it, boy?"

"Umm…love?"

"Repeat after me…. 'pretty little mine cars'!"

"P-pretty little mine cars…?"

"I love you, mine cars!" McJunker hugged the mine ar in front of him.

"I…um….I love you, mine cars!"

"Sweet little mine cars….." McJunker began to kiss the mine car.

"Er….McJunker…?"

* * *

"My collection of…treasures is coming along verrrry nicely!" Nick purred. "But I can't stop here! I want to fill my room 'til it's thirsting at the beams! Any help you provide is much depreciated!" Nick waved at the ceiling.

* * *

"Digadig!" The chieftain chirped. "Even I was surprised at the impact of the hip-shaker dance, Digadig. I believe it is a dance that should be known throughout the world! Hello, world, Digadig!" The chieftain began to do the hip-shaker dance. "This is one vigorous, passionate dance!" The chieftain stopped, placing his hands against his back. "Oh! My….back!"

* * *

"I have been speaking with the humans and it is proposed that we live here on Earth with them." Dynal said, speaking only to Raptin in the sub-idolcomp room. "The other Dinaurians have all agreed. What do you think, Raptin?"

"Do you think…do you think the humans will really accept us? We look so different from them…." Raptin shook his head. "I…I mean….I would be honored to take my place alongside them."

* * *

"It took some doing," Richmond sighed as he did paperwork in his office. "But things are finally back to normal. That young man really did turn out to be something special! I can't wait to see how he impresses us all next!"

Duna hesitantly walked up to two males that she saw talking in the Park Area.

"H-hello…" She greeted. "I am Duna…a Dinaurian visitor to your world."Both men looked at Duna.

"I assume you are taken aback by my appearance?"

"No, no-don't get the wrong idea!" The first man said. "It's just that you're so cute that we couldn't help but stare."

"It doesn't matter to us if you're an alien! Personally, I'd totally want to be your boyfriend!"

"I appreciate your accepting attitude." Duna said. "But the boyfriend thing is a bit sudden."

"Wow." The second male gasped. "I made Duna blush!"

"She's even cuter when she blushes!"

"G-goodbye…." Duna rapidly fled from the two men, who chased after her.

"Wait, come back! Duna, you want to get coffee sometime?"

"Dunaaa!"

* * *

Toshi glanced behind him to see Rosie walking toward him.

"Toshi, there you are! Everything's been so crazy lately with one crisis stacked on top of another….but you save Earth and made us friends with an alien race! It's a lot to be proud of, actually. You worked really hard, Toshi, every step of the way. So with all my heart, I wanted to tell you…good job. You've got to keep on working to be the best! Don't worry, though. I'll be right here with you…." Rosie smiled as she held Toshi's right hand. "As if you could get rid of me!"

Toshi chuckled. "You talk too much, silly rich girl."

"Lone wolf." Rosie chuckled.

Toshi chuckled as well.

* * *

**Why do I think that Toshi and Rosie remind me of Paul and Dawn? And Richmond made a kinky comment with the hips thing. *Shiver* I was like, "OMG! You totally said something perverted!" And Bullwort is crazy. And the two guys chasing after Duna? Yeah, Good luck there buddies. Anyway, this is the end of my Fossil Fighters story.**

**It's so sad, I know! But if anyone has any ideas for a ToshiXRaptin story or a ToshiXRosie story, I'd be glad to hear it and think about writing it. I do love Fossil Fighters. Anyway, R and R, please. And I thank the people who have read this story to the end and reviewed. You're great. ^_^ See ya in my other stories.**


End file.
